Wordgirl's Next Chapter Series
by KimDWil71
Summary: This is the third book in the Family Series. I hope you like it. I don't own the Wordgirl charaters. Warning: Charater deaths.
1. Chapter 1

Wordgirl: The Next Chapter

Life Changes

(It's Summer and now that Wordgirl has officially retired from superhero work, she can now concentrate on the rest of her life working at the library that is part of her brother, TJ's Wordgirl Museum, being the wife of Tobey the Third, and raising their two children, Stephanie and Teddy.)

(Wordgirl has passed the superhero torch onto her daughter, Stephanie, who's now the new Wordgirl, along with BJ, Stephanie's own monkey sidekick and son of older Wordgirl's sidekick, Capt. Huggyface.)

(Huggyface himself has moved back to Lexicon to be with his mate, Lillybud and their other baby, Honeylou.)

(It's now July and Becky is working in the library, reading to a group of kids and their parents.)

(As she reads, Doc and Bea come in with Rebecca.)

Rebecca: Mom, can I go and listen to Miss Becky reading?

LRW: Yes you can. Enjoy yourself, be amused, let yourself go.

Rebecca: Thanks Mom, Mother, Ma.

(Chuck then comes in with Matthew.)

Matthew: Dad, can I listen to her read?

Chuck: Go for it.

Matthew: Yay!

(Matthew goes to listen to Becky read.)

(Walks over to talk to Chuck.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Hey Chuck, how's the family?

Chuck: It's great. I'm taking Matty fishing this weekend. Stepfather/Stepson thing.

LRW: That sounds like great fun, enjoyment, pleasure.

(A little while later, Violet and her two younger kids come and join them, just as Becky finishes reading to the kids.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (After reading.) The End. How did you all like that story?

Boy #1: I did. You're a great storyteller.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. Now it looks like it's time for Arts & Crafts. My friend, Violet Ming is here, along with Liam and Holly.

Violet: Thanks Becky. Hi everyone, I'm Violet Ming and today for the Arts & Crafts, I brought these unpainted clay animals for you all to paint.

Girl #1: Can we bring it home later?

Violet: Sure you can. Liam, Holly, can you help me hand these out to the other kids?

Rebecca: Can I help too, Mrs. Ming?

Violet: Sure can, Rebecca. I can always use more help.

Matthew: Me too?

(Soon, all the kids are working on their art projects.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Matthew is a great help.

Chuck: I'm so proud of him, even though he's stepson.

Wordgirl/Becky: He loves you a whole lot. It shouldn't matter that he's your stepson. I'm adopted as well and I never felt less important than TJ. I told this to Violet and Scoops back in high school. Biology doesn't always make a good parent. Does Mat's father ever call or anything?

Chuck: No, Sarah said that he left her after she got pregnant because he didn't want to bother with raising a child. He's a good kid. Why would his father not want him?

Wordgirl/Becky: You know, I can't answer that. But as far as I'm concerned, you're Mat's father, not Sarah's ex-boyfriend and living in your mother's basement all those years made you a better parent.

Chuck: Thanks. You're always so nice to me. I don't know why I used to battle you all the time.

Wordgirl/Becky: I can't answer that either. But we shouldn't worry about the past anymore.

Chuck: Even though you're not a super hero anymore, do you still have your powers?

Wordgirl/Becky: Of course I do. I will always have them too. I still am able to hear things in the distance, I can still fly, I'm still super strong, etc. I still help Teddy with his vocabulary skills. Stephanie has mastered hers.

Dr. Two-Brains: You mean you don't miss doing super hero work?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sometimes I do. But I wasn't really doing anything anymore because most of you villains have quit or retired. Stephanie still battles some of my old ones, like Rope Guy, Energy Monster, Learnerer, Steve McClean, Seymore Smooth, and Capt. Tangent.

LRW: Oh, Wordgirl, can I still call you that?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure.

LRW: I forgot to mention, state, bring up that Butcher's 50th birthday is coming up.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, he's 50? He still seems so young.

LRW: We're having a special birthday for him. It's not a surprise but it's still going to be special. Do you want to come, show up, make yourself present?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure, that sounds like fun. I better start shopping for a gift. What would he like?

Dr. Two-Brains: Well, he saw this new meat slicer that he really liked. It's kind of expensive though.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll go and check it out. (She then notices how close Liam and Rebecca are, as they interact.) Doc, look over at Rebecca. She seems to like being around Liam a lot.

Dr. Two-Brains: Oh great. I knew this day would come. She and Bea went to get her ears pierced and then they spent the whole day shopping.

LRW: Our little girl, pipsqueak, tiddler is growing up. (She looks at her watch.) Oh my, I'm going to be late for work, job, occupation. (She kisses Doc and hugs and kisses Rebecca.) I'll see you all tonight. (She then heads for the copy shop.)

(Later that day, after working at the library, Becky is heading home from the library when she sees her daughter, Stephanie and BJ going after a villain and she smiles.)

Tobey: (Standing on the lawn of their house with Teddy.) Hey Babe.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey Tobey. (They kiss.)

Teddy: Mommy, Stephanie and BJ are going to fight a bad guy.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I know. I just saw her fly above me, as I was coming home. So what do you want for lunch?

Teddy: Um, can we eat outside?

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. I can make us some chicken sandwiches and salads.

Tobey: I'll help you.

Teddy: Can I play out here?

Tobey: Ok, but don't leave the front yard.

Teddy: I won't.

(As Tobey and Becky make a picnic lunch, the phone rings.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I got it. (Answers it.) Hello?

Mrs. Botsford: Becky, can I talk to Tobey for a minute. It's about his mother.

Wordgirl/Becky: You don't sound too happy.

Mrs. Botsford: I'm not. Can I talk to him, Dear?

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. Tobey, it's my mother. She wants to talk to you.

Tobey: Hello, Mrs. Botsford.

Mrs. Botsford: Tobey, I have some really sad news. Your mother was killed in a car accident. It was a hit and run truck driver.

Tobey: NO! MOTHER! Thank you for telling me, Mrs. Botsford.

Mrs. Botsford: You're welcomed, Sweetie. I'm really sorry for your loss. I know she loves you very much and she wishes the best for you and for your family.

Tobey: Thank you for your condolences. (Hangs up.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I heard the whole conversation. I'm sorry about your mother too. I loved her a lot too.

Tobey: Thanks. I know Mother would love to hear that. I'm going to go and lie down for a bit.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. Do you want any lunch later?

Tobey: No thanks. I'm not too hungry right now.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. I'll be here if you need me.

Teddy: Daddy, sorry about Grandma.

Tobey: Thanks, my son.

(Later that day, Stephanie comes home from crime-fighting and she too finds out that her father's mother was killed in a car accident with a hit and run truck driver.)

Stephanie: (She goes into her parents' room.) Daddy, I heard about Grandma. I'm sorry. I really loved her a lot. She was one of my two favorite grandmas. Daddy, I want to help find this person and bring them to jail.

Tobey: Thanks Stephie.

Wordgirl/Becky: Are you sure you're up for it, Stephie?

Stephanie: Well, yeah. Didn't you have to fight these type of crimes too?

Wordgirl/Becky: Not really. Most of my villains only stole money and things like that.

Stephanie: Oh. But I still want to investigate this. Come on, BJ. (BJ squeaks 'Ok, let's go.') Daddy, I'll find the person that killed Grandma.

Tobey: Thanks. But you know it won't bring her back.

Stephanie: I know. But at least this can't happen to anyone else.

Wordgirl/Becky: We have one smart daughter.

Tobey: Very much so.

Stephanie: I love you, Mom. I love you, Dad. WORD UP! (She and BJ take to the sky and zoom around to look for the person who killed her grandma, Claire McCallister.) See anything BJ? (BJ squeaks 'Nothing'.) I wish we had more information that way we can find them better. (BJ squeaks 'Your mother mentioned that eight years ago or so, someone hit and ran someone else.') That's true. Maybe she'll know who this person is. (She zooms over to Ms. Question's apartment.) My mom says that she talks only in questions. (She arrives at Ms. Question's apartment and knocks.)

Ms. Question: Hello? Are you Wordgirl's daughter?

Stephanie: Yes and this is BJ. He's my sidekick. His dad was my mom's . Question: Did you know that you and BJ remind me so much of your mother and her sidekick? (Stephanie and BJ thank her with a smile.) So, why are you here?

Stephanie: My grandma was killed by a hit and run driver. My dad's mom. And my mom said that you were hit by one a long time ago.

Ms. Question: You want my help to help you find this person?

Stephanie: Yes, Ma'am.

Ms. Question: Does your mother know you're here?

Stephanie: Well, I told her and my dad that we were going to find this person and bring him to justice but I wasn't sure where to start and my mom mentioned your incident and that's why I'm here.

Ms. Question: Do you know that's a very smart move?

Stephanie: Thanks. Can you help me? (Ms. Question nods 'ok'.) So, my mom said that when you were hit, you were knocked unconscious, but do you remember anything about that night?

Ms. Question: Did you know that earlier, I was trying to rob the grocery store and I had fired question marks at your dad?

Stephanie: Really? (They talk for a few minutes about the incident that happened 8+ years ago.) Well, thanks for the information.

Ms. Question: Will you catch this person?

Stephanie: I will try at least. I can't promise you anything.

Ms. Question: Did my information help you any?

Stephanie: Yes it did. Thanks. (She and BJ wave bye to Ms. Question and zoom off.) She helped quite a lot for us. Maybe Mom knows the name of the truck. Let's go home.

(When they arrive, they see Violet, Eileen, and Victoria offering their condolences for her father's loss.)

Tobey: Hey Stephie. Did you find the person responsible?

Stephanie: No.

Tobey: Look, you probably never will either. I appreicate the effort and all and I know Grandma does as well, but looking for someone like that is like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

Stephanie: I want to make you proud of me.

Tobey: I am proud of you. So is Mommy and Teddy. You're taking on a big responsibility in filling your mother's shoes and it wasn't easy for her either.

Violet: (She bends down to her level.) Stephanie, don't worry about catching the bad guy. As long as you do your best, then that all that should matter.

Birthday Girl: That's right.

Victoria: Just like Mrs. Ming said, do your best and you'll be the best.

Stephanie: Ok.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She walks out.) Stephanie, did you find who ever killed Grandma?

Stephanie: No, But I did talk to someone else who was hit by a hit & run driver. But I'll probably never find the person who did it.

Wordgirl/Becky: You know, I've been trying to find the person responsible for Ms. Question like a week after she was hit by someone like that and I was never able to find them.

Tobey: And like I said, you probably never will find them. But if you do, that's great. And if you don't, at least you tried your best and that's what's important. Ok?

Stephanie: Ok.

Wordgirl/Becky: Why don't you and BJ get washed up for dinner?

Stephanie: Ok Mom. I love you, Mom and Dad. And thank you, Mrs. Ming, Mrs. Riviera, and Mrs. Throbheart.

Victoria: No problem, Sweetie.

(Stephanie goes into the house.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I heard the conversation out here. Poor thing.

Tobey: I told her that it doesn't matter if she's able to find the person or not.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I hope she'll be ok. It's tough being a superhero. Trust me on that.

Violet: Well, I have to get home now.

Birthday Girl: So do we.

Victoria: We'll see you all later.

(That night, Becky is tucking in her kids.)

Stephanie: Mommy, are you really ok with that fact that I couldn't find the person who hit Grandma Claire?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. Being a superhero is hard and sometimes you don't always win. There were times I didn't win my battles. And the other thing, I was ten when I started my real superhero work and you're only eight. Don't put so much pressure on yourself.

Stephanie: Well, I do stop bank robbers and shoplifters and I sometimes battle some of your old villains that are still villains. But that's all.

Wordgirl/Becky: Then that's good. Don't worry too much, Stephie.

(Two days later, at the funeral for Claire McCallister, the mother of Tobey McCallister the Third.)

Tobey: Hello everyone. I'm Tobey McCallister the Third and I wanted to say a few things about my mother, Claire McCallister. I loved her very much, even when I was a young lad and she used to pull me by my ears when I did anything wrong. I know she did those ear tuggings because she wanted me to be a good boy and to do the right thing. I don't know if she ever knew that I was considered a villain. Well anyway, I love my mother and I will miss her very much and I will never forget the lessons she had taught me and the unconditional love she showed me, even though I feel that I didn't deserve it at times. I love you, Mother, I will never forget you and if it wasn't for you, I would've never met Becky. If you are all wondering, Mother and Mother-in-law introduced Becky and I when we were ten. They had organized a couple of playdates.

(Later at the end, Tobey and his wife and kids are standing together in front of Claire McCallister's grave.)

(The tombstone reads: Rest In Peace, Claire McCallister, Loving Mother of Tobey McCallister III.)

(Tobey then goes to place some flowers onto her grave and then stands there for awhile.)

(Becky and their two kids are behind him.)

Teddy: (Holding his mother's hand.) Mommy, is Grandma Claire an angel?

Wordgirl/Becky: I say she is. And she's watching over us as we speak. (Tobey walks over to Becky and she gathers him in her arms as he cries for the loss of his mother.) I know you miss her.

Stephanie: Daddy, someday I'll find the person who did this.

Tobey: (Bends down to her level.) I know you will, Stephie and even if you don't, your dedication and determination are fully appreciated and adored. I know Grandma Claire appreciates it as well. Well, let's go guys.

(They walk away from the grave and Tobey gives the tombstone one last kiss with his fingers and heads home with his wife and kids.)

(A month later, Butcher is celebrating his 50th birthday with his friends.)

Butcher: I thank you all for this great party.

Dr. Two-Brains: No problem, Buddy.

Chuck: Yeah, no problem.

Wordgirl/Becky: So, how did you like the party we threw for you?

Butcher: It was great. I thank you as well, Wordgirl. I can still call you that, right?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I don't mind you all calling me that.

Dr. Two-Brains: So, how is Tobey doing since his mother died?

Wordgirl/Becky: He's doing ok. He's still upset about it, but he's trying to get on with life.

Chuck: I know how he feels.

Dr. Two-Brains: And why is Stephanie so sad?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, she wanted to find the person who killed her Grandma Claire, but wasn't able to and now she feels that she's not doing a good job at being a superhero. Tobey and I both told her that she shouldn't have to worry about that and that her effort is what's important.

Dr. Two-Brains: She's trying to be just like you. She probably heard all the stories you told her from when you were a superhero and she feels that she needs to live up to that standard.

Wordgirl/Becky: I understand that. But she's eight and I didn't really start fighting crime until I was ten. I also told her that I didn't always win my battles.

Butcher: I always thought you did a very good job in your battles. (Doc and Chuck both agree.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. But Butcher, when I first battled you, it seemed like it took me forever to defeat you.

Dr. Two-Brains: And there were times that you needed help from us as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's true.

Chuck: Does she have any villains of her own yet?

Wordgirl/Becky: No. She's still battling some of my old villains. Rope Guy, Seymore Smooth, Steve McClean, Glen, Learnerer, the Energy Monster, and Capt. Tangent.

Butcher: That's about seven villains. How many did you start off with?

Wordgirl/Becky: Five. And in the end, four of you became some of my best friends and one became my husband.

Chuck: So, how many villains did you have all together?

Wordgirl/Becky: Hmmm, let's see. (Thinking in her head.) I say about 27 to 30, not including Miss Power and Gigglecheeks.

LRW: Hello everyone, one and all, everybody. What are you all talking, chatting, conversing about?

Dr. Two-Brains: Hey Bea. (Kisses her.) We were just all talking about the past and all.

Wordgirl/Becky: Actually, Stephanie is still feeling a bit disappointed because she couldn't find the person who killed Tobey's mom. And I was just telling them that Tobey and I both told her that I didn't always win my battles. Or at least it took me awhile to do so.

LRW: Oh, the poor dear, child, sweetie. Did you tell her to not worry so much?

Wordgirl/Becky: Both Tobey and I told her that.

LRW: I know with your guidance, help, support, she'll do very well. Butcher, I came here because I brought someone special for you to make your birthday even more great than it is now, at the present, at this time. (She then puts her finger to her nose and produces a copy of herself, but not just any copy.)

Butcher: Dupey?! You're here.

Dupey: I'm here, Butcher. How's my meat-tossing man doing?

Butcher: I've been kind of lonely since you were gone.

Dupey: I know. I was kind of lonely as well.

Butcher: Are you here to stay this time?

Dupey: Sure, I hope.

(Both look at LRW.)

LRW: Yes, she's here to stay, remain, hang around forever.

Butcher: Thank you, Bea. (Hugs LRW.)

LRW: You're welcomed, appreciated, delighted.

Wordgirl/Becky: Butcher does give the best bear hugs.

Butcher: You know, hearing you saying such nice things to us has always made me wonder why us villains used to give you such a hard time.

Wordgirl/Becky: You all had your own reasons, Butcher. I'm just glad that most of you villains are doing what I've always hoped you do and that was to become law-abiding citizens and stay on the straight and narrow. And I'm proud of those of you who did turn your lives around.

Dr. Two-Brains: We're glad to hear you say that.

(Later, the party ends and the guests begin to leave.)

Butcher: So Dupey, when can I see you again?

Dupey: Um, how about this weekend?

Butcher: Ok. I'll see you then. (He then just remembers something he wanted to do.) Wait, Dupey!

Dupey: What is it?

Butcher: There's something I've been meaning to ask for a long time.

Dupey: What is it, Butcher?

Butcher: Dupey, I love you very much and I've loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you 20 years ago.

Dupey: I loved you for that long too, Butcher.

Butcher: So I think I can do this. Dupey, will you marry me?

Dupey: Oh, I've been waiting 20 years to hear that question and the answer is 'yes'.

Butcher: Thank you! I promise to be a good husband to you.

Dupey: I know you will.

(Everyone who is still at the party had heard him propose and they all congratulate the two of them.)

Dr. Two-Brains: I'm so happy for you, Buddy.

Chuck: So am I.

LRW: I'm happy, ecstatic, glad for the two of you. (She hugs her duplicate.)

Dupey: Thank you.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Standing with Tobey.) Wow, this is some day.

Tobey: Yes, it is. (He and Becky kiss.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Congratulations Butcher and Dupey. I know you'll be happy together like Tobey and I are.

Butcher: Thanks.

(Six months later, Butcher and Dupey are married.)

(Butcher's Best Man was Chuck and Dupey's Matron of Honor was LRW.)

(The bridesmaids were Wordgirl and Sarah, Chuck's wife. The groomsmen are Tobey and Doc.)

(The ring bearers are Matthew and Teddy. The flower girls are Stephanie and Rebecca.)

(At the reception.)

Dr. Two-Brains: So are you two going to have children?

Dupey: I can't have children because I'm just a copy.

Butcher: But we're going to adopt a little kitten.

Dr. Two-Brains: A kitten?

Butcher: Look, I know that you're afraid of cats but I love cats. Like the last one I had. Lil' Mittens. We're going to call the new one Lil' Mittens the 2nd.

Dr. Two-Brains: I guess it can't too bad. Just make sure it's not a vicious cat.

Butcher: I won't. The last one wasn't vicious at all. He was so cute that it was difficult for Wordgirl to defeat me.

Wordgirl/Becky: I heard you all say my name. Is there something going on?

Butcher: I was just telling Two-Brains here that Dupey and I want to adopt a little kitten and name it Lil' Mittens the 2nd.

Wordgirl/Becky: Awww, that's sweet.

Butcher: Then I told him about the time when I had Lil' Mittens the 1st and it was very difficult for you to defeat me.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, that kitty was quite cute.

Eugene: (Granny May's grandson.) Everyone, it's time for the bride to toss the bouquet.

Emma: (Eugene's wife.) Even though there aren't really anymore single gals here.

Ms. Question: Didn't anyone see me here?

Leslie: We're still single.

(The two of them head for the center of the dance floor as Dupey tosses the bouquet and Ms. Question catches it.)

Ms. Question: I caught it? What does this mean?

Leslie: It means that you are the next to bet get married.

Ms. Question: What if I don't want to?

Leslie: You don't have to. It's just tradition.

Ms. Question: Really? So what do I do now?

Eugene: Now, you get to have a special dance with the partner of your choice.

Ms. Question: Who should I dance with?

Emma: He needs to be a single guy.

Ms. Question: Hmmmm? (She then sees Timmy Timbo, who was invited to the wedding.) Timmy Timbo, do you want to dance with me?

Timmy Timbo: I guess.

(As they dance.)

Tobey: You don't seem to worried about him knowing your secret.

Wordgirl/Becky: Timmy Timbo was never much of an issue for me. But he seems to like dancing with Ms. Question.

Tobey: He seemed to always have a small thing for her. They were in the Coach's Villain School.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I remember. That's when I met both of them and Big Left-Hand Guy.

(Later.)

Matthew: Hi Stephanie. Do you want to dance with me?

Stephanie: Ok, Matthew. (She and Rebecca giggle.)

Matthew: You look very pretty in your dress.

Stephanie: Thank you, Matthew.

(Tobey is talking when he notices Matthew dancing with his daughter.)

Tobey: Becky, don't look now, but it looks like someone has a crush on our daughter.

Wordgirl/Becky: Awww. Is that Matthew, Chuck's stepson? This is so cute. (She walks over to Chuck, who's talking to Sarah.) Hey Chuck, look at your stepson. He's dancing with my daughter.

Chuck: What do you know? My stepson has a crush on your daughter. How weird would it be if they were to get married one day?

Wordgirl/Becky: Then you and I would be In-Laws. I'm already In-Laws with Eileen, sort of. Her husband's sister married my brother, TJ. If I can be related to the Birthday Girl, why not Chuck the Sandwich-Making Guy?

Tobey: You're also married to Tobey McCallister the third. And who knows who Teddy will fall in love with?

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh, my babies are getting older and that means so am I.

Tobey: (Speaking sarcastically.) Oh great. I knew this day will come. My mother used to do this all the time when I was a kid.

Chuck: What's that?

Tobey: When some women hit 30 years old, they start to worry about things like aging.

Chuck: I didn't think Wordgirl would be one of those women who worried about things like that.

Dr. Two-Brains: (Hearing the conversation.) Worried about what?

Tobey: Becky is starting to worry about getting older.

Dr. Two-Brains: She's not old. She's only 30. That's still considered young. But don't worry, Kid. Bea went through this same faze as well, when she turned 30. Then again when she turned 40. Women, they can be so hard to please sometimes.

Chuck: What is she doing with that mirror?

Tobey: She's checking for wrinkles, I think. I keep telling her that she has no wrinkles and that she's still gets acne.

Dr. Two-Brains: I never thought I see the day when Wordgirl worries about getting wrinkles.

Tobey: I guess it's a female thing and we guys aren't supposed to understand it.

(Later, after the reception, Butcher and Dupey head for their honeymoon.)

(Two weeks later, they return home and head for the local animal shelter and, by luck, they find a small kitten who looks exactly like the previous Lil' Mittens and adopt him, naming him Lil' Mittens the 2nd.)

(As it turns out this new Lil' Mittens is a descendent of the previous one that Butcher found 20 years ago.)

The End…


	2. Chapter 2

Wordgirl: The Next Chapter

Unforeseen Challenges

(A new school year is about to start again.)

(Rebecca Boxleitner is starting middle school this year, along with Liam Ming.)

(Doc and Rebecca are visiting Becky and Stephanie.)

Stephanie: Becca, I'm going to miss seeing you in school this year.

Rebecca: I'm going to miss seeing you in school too. But we can still see each other after school.

Stephanie: Ok.

(The two girls hug.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I think it's so sweet that our daughters are the best of friends.

Dr. Two-Brains: There's no surprise there. It's too bad we couldn't be as good of friends as they are.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah well. We're friends now and that's more important than what we were in the past.

Dr. Two-Brains: Yeah, you're right. Rebecca, we have to get going. You have school in the morning.

Rebecca: Ok Dad. I'm coming.

Wordgirl/Becky: (As she watches them go, she notices something different about Doc's mouse brain.) Doc, is there a reason why your mouse brain is glowing red?

Dr. Two-Brains: I don't really know. It's been doing that for about a week.

Wordgirl/Becky: Is there a possibility that there's something wrong with it?

Dr. Two-Brains: Could be. I'm not sure who to go to check it out.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, take care of yourself.

Dr. Two-Brains: I will. Thanks.

Stephanie: Bye Becca.

Rebecca: Bye Stephanie.

(Two weeks later, while the Rebecca is in school and LRW is at work, Doc goes to his old lab to enlist the help from Prof. Robert Tubing.)

Dr. Two-Brains: I'm so happy you're here to do this for me.

Prof. Tubing: No problem, Doc. I'm happy that you're no longer a villain. I'm just going to do a CT scan and find out what's going on inside your head. Just stay calm. (Two hours later.) I'll take these readings and get back to you on my findings.

Dr. Two-Brains: Thanks, Professor Tubing.

Prof. Tubing: In the meantime, take it easy and rest.

Dr. Two-Brains: I will, thanks. (Later, he begins to head home, when he begins to have a major headache, where the mouse brain is located and he pats it.) It'll be ok, Squeaky. Daddy will find out what's going on and hopefully everything will be alright. (It then begins to glow red again, hurting him more.)

(Becky is getting off work and begins to head home, when she sees her former villain, Two-Brains heading towards a large tree.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Even though she had retired from super hero work, she hurries to stop his van from running into the tree, by taking a hold of the bumper of his van. She then goes to help him.) Doc, are you ok?

Dr. Two-Brains: Wordgirl, thank goodness you were here. I don't know what happened. One minute I'm driving home and then I was feeling some pain coming from my mouse brain, and then I find myself driving into that tree.

Wordgirl/Becky: What's wrong with the mouse brain?

Dr. Two-Brains: I don't know yet. I let Prof. Tubing take a look and he's going to give an answer when he finds out.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, you shouldn't be driving then. I can take you home.

Dr. Two-Brains: Thanks but I don't want to be a burden.

Wordgirl/Becky: You are not a burden. You're one of my oldest friends and I'm not going to let anything happen to you. (She then gets into the drivers' seat of the van.) You know, I never thought I would see myself driving your van.

Dr. Two-Brains: Yeah, and I know I should've gotten rid of this van years ago. But I love it.

Wordgirl/Becky: I understand. It's hard to let go of things that have meaning to you. So what's been happening with the mouse brain?

Dr. Two-Brains: I don't know. It's been giving me nasty headaches though. This last one was very intense.

Wordgirl/Becky: You should go home and rest.

Dr. Two-Brains: That's what Prof. Tubing said to me.

Wordgirl/Becky: He's a very smart man.

(They arrive at his house and she helps him inside.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Thanks Wordgirl. I owe you one.

Wordgirl/Becky: It's no trouble. (She then looks at her watch.) Oh, I have to go and pick up Stephie and Teddy from school. I'll see you later.

Dr. Two-Brains: Thanks again for helping me.

Wordgirl/Becky: You're welcomed.

(That night, Wordgirl and her family are having dinner.)

Tobey: So did anything interesting happen today?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, Doc almost drove into a tree because his mouse brain is beginning to give him trouble.

Tobey: Really? Maybe he should get it removed.

Wordgirl/Becky: Maybe he should. But what would that do to him? He's had that mouse brain for twenty years or so. It's like part of him. And if he were to get it removed, it could do some damage to him. It may even kill him.

Tobey: That's true, I guess.

Stephanie: Mom, is Mr. Boxleitner sick?

Wordgirl/Becky: It's hard to say now. We'll have to wait and find out later.

Tobey: Becky, everything will be fine. Doc is very smart and he knows how to take care of himself. Plus he has Bea and Rebecca to help him out.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know. It's just that I sometimes blame myself for what happened twenty years ago.

Tobey: Becky, what happened to him twenty years ago is not your fault. He was very absent-minded and wasn't paying much attention to what he was doing. It was a freak accident that had nothing to do with you.

(A week later, Prof. Tubing arrives at Doc's home.)

LRW: Prof. Tubing? What brings you here?

Prof. Tubing: I have some news about your husband.

LRW: Doc! Prof. Tubing is here to see, meet, visit with you.

Dr. Two-Brains: Hey there, Prof. Tubing. You remember Beatrice, don't you?

Prof. Tubing: Lady Redundant Woman, right?

LRW: That's me, the one, yours truly.

Dr. Two-Brains: And this is our 11 year old daughter, Rebecca.

Prof. Tubing: Hello there.

Rebecca: Hi.

(They go to sit in the living room, Rebecca stays close to her father, laying her head on him, as he puts his arm around her for reassurance.)

Prof. Tubing: Well, I've come to tell you what I found on the tests I conducted on you and I have some bad news. The mouse brain has cancer and if you don't have it removed, your human brain will indeed become affected as well. So you will need to have this mouse brain removed as soon as possible.

LRW: How will that be done?

Prof. Tubing: It will have to be surgically removed. We don't know what the outcome of this surgery will be. But it must be done or you will get cancer in your human brain as well.

Dr. Two-Brains: If I get the mouse brain removed, will I become Steven Boxleitner again?

Prof. Tubing: That possibility is there. So is this something you're willing to do?

Dr. Two-Brains: (He begins to think about it and looks over at his wife and daughter.) You know, I've been Dr. Two-Brains for twenty years and I guess it's time go back and become Dr. Steven Boxleitner once again. But will I have my memories of being Dr. Two-Brains?

Prof. Tubing: I can't answer that. But I'm sure you have a lot of friends who can help you keep your memories. And this surgery will be expensive. Around $12,000 or more. Depending on the surgeon.

LRW: Well, I have health insurance from my job, place of employment, company. Will it be covered?

Prof. Tubing: I can't say. But you may want to call and ask.

LRW: I will.

Prof. Tubing: Well, I have to get back to my lab. I'll see you all later.

(He then heads back to his lab, leaving the family to talk about what's happening.)

LRW: I'm going to call, phone, give a buzz to my health insurance and see if they'll cover the cost of the procedure, course of action, method. (She goes to make a phone call.)

(While his wife is calling her insurance agent, Rebecca decides to make a phone call herself.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Where are you going?

Rebecca: I need to call Stephanie's mom. She can help us with this.

Dr. Two-Brains: I don't know about that. I don't think anyone can really help. Why don't we wait to see what your mother's insurance company says before we do anything else?

Rebecca: Ok. I don't want you to die, Dad.

Dr. Two-Brains: I understand, Sweetie.

(An hour later.)

LRW: I just had a discussion, chat, conversation with my insurance company. They said that they will only cover 70% of the cost of the surgery.

Dr. Two-Brains: Well, then we'll just have to find out how much the cost is and go from there. (He now goes to call the only surgeon who can perform such an operation and gets a price on the procedure.) Thanks for the information. (Hangs up.) The procedure will cost us $15,000. So your insurance will only pay for 70% of that, which leaves us…

Rebecca: $9800.

Dr. Two-Brains: Wow, that's good. You're an ace in math.

LRW: So I'll just check to see how much I have in my bank account. (She goes to her computer and checks on her bank account and she sees that she has $6798 in her account at this point.) Well, I have $6798 in my account at this point.

Dr. Two-Brains: That leaves us…

Rebecca: $3002.

LRW: You were right, on the money, correct, Rebecca is an ace, an expert, a champion at math. And I'm sure I can come up with $3002.

Rebecca: Mom, you and Dad aren't planning to steal any money, are you?

LRW: What?

Dr. Two-Brains: Rebecca, we've may have stolen money in the past, but we're not going to do that.

LRW: I have a good paying job and by this next paycheck, I should have the money to pay for the surgery. Rebecca, you don't have to worry, fret, be concerned about us stealing anything. That faze of our lives has been over, completed, done for the last 15 years or so. Ok?

Rebecca: Ok.

(The next day, while Rebecca's at school and LRW is at work, Doc goes over to the museum library where Becky works.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Hello?

Wordgirl/Becky: Hello, Doc. What brings you here today?

Dr. Two-Brains: Um, I have something I need to tell you.

Wordgirl/Becky: What?

Dr. Two-Brains: My mouse brain has cancer and I need to have it removed so that it doesn't affect my human brain.

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh Man. How long do you have to get it removed?

Dr. Two-Brains: Prof. Tubing said that it needs to be done soon. It's going to expenisive too. Luckily, Bea's health insurance is paying for 70% of the cost.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thank goodness for health insurance. How much more do you have to pay?

Dr. Two-Brains: $9800. Bea has $6789 in her account now and that only leaves $3002.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm sure Bea will get a lot in her next paycheck to cover that.

Dr. Two-Brains: That's right and soon, I'll have this mouse brain finally removed and I will no longer be Dr. Two-Brains.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's right. You'll become Dr. Steven Boxleitner again.

Dr. Two-Brains: I just hope I survive the surgery.

Wordgirl/Becky: Doc, you will be in my prayers and in the prayers of everyone else.

Dr. Two-Brains: And I would like to see if I can donate my mouse brain to the museum. It's a part of Wordgirl history.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll see what TJ says. He's the owner, not me. But I'm sure TJ wouldn't mind it.

(Meanwhile, unknown to them, Glen, has been in the library, listening to their conversation.)

Glen: (Cackles evilly.) I think I know how to keep Doc from getting that surgery that he needs. I'm going to clean out his wife's bank account so that they will have no money to pay for the surgery. Then, he'll never have to become Steven Boxleitner again. He'll remain Dr. Two-Brains until he dies. That is what I feel should be. (He then heads home where he uses his computer to hack into LRW's bank account and wipes it clean of all her money.) Now there's no money for them to pay for the surgery. You are one bad boy, Glen Furlblam.

(A week later, LRW and Rebecca are heading to the bank to withdraw the money she needs to help pay for her husband's surgery.)

Bank Teller: I'm sorry, Ma'am. There seems to be no money in you account.

LRW: What? You can't be serious, sincere, honest.

Bank Teller: But I am. I'm sorry.

LRW: But I just put in my last paycheck in the other day and now it's gone, taken, stolen? That's it. Someone has stolen all the money out of my account. But who would've done that?

Rebecca: Mom, does this mean that Daddy isn't going to be able to get his surgery?

LRW: I don't know, Rebecca. We have to go home and tell him.

(They return home.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Hey, you're home from the bank. (He then sees a disturbed look on Bea's face.) What's wrong?

LRW: Some one, person, individual had stolen all the money out of my account. There's nothing left to pay for the surgery.

Dr. Two-Brains: Who could've stolen it? Did they have a robbery or something?

LRW: They told me that only my account was stolen, no one else's.

Dr. Two-Brains: Now who would only steal your money and not anyone else's?

Rebecca: Dad, Mom, I think the person who stole Mom's money wants to make sure that you don't get your surgery.

Dr. Two-Brains: She's right.

LRW: Who would do that?

Dr. Two-Brains: I only know of one person who would do something like that. Glen Furlblam.

Rebecca: You mean that guy who kidnapped me twice?

Dr. Two-Brains: That's right, Rebecca. But how did he do that?

Rebecca: He most likely hacked into Mom's account, using his computer.

LRW: How would he know about your need for surgery anyway?

Dr. Two-Brains: Oh no. Wordgirl and I were talking about it the other day at the museum library. Glen could've been there and listened to our conversation. I'm so screwed. (He becomes upset.)

LRW: Honey, Love, Dear. We'll find a way to get the money. (She sees Rebecca's expression.) An honest way, that is.

Dr. Two-Brains: But we need to come up with $9800 and I've already made an appointment with the hospital for next week. We won't have enough money by then. I need to lie down. (He heads for his room.)

Rebecca: Mom, maybe we can ask our friends to help.

LRW: That's a very good, perfect, great idea. (She then calls the other former villains.)

Rebecca: I'll help too. (She then goes to call her friends.)

(Dr. Two-Brains had heard his wife and daughter calling others to help when he gets the idea to doing the same thing and goes to call Wordgirl/Becky.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She's running errands with Stephanie and Teddy, when her cell phone goes off.) Hello?

Dr. Two-Brains: Wordgirl, it's me.

Wordgirl/Becky: Doc? Is everything alright? You don't sound too happy right now.

Dr. Two-Brains: I'm not. Glen Furlblam wiped out Bea's bank account and now we have no money to pay for the surgery.

Wordgirl/Becky: You can't be serious.

Dr. Two-Brains: I am. Now Bea and Rebecca are calling up our friends to see if they can help us pay for the surgery.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I can talk to my friends and see if they can help as well. When is the surgery?

Dr. Two-Brains: Next week.

Wordgirl/Becky: And how much do you and Bea need?

Dr. Two-Brains: $9800.

Wordgirl/Becky: And now you villains know what it feels like when someone steals from you.

Dr. Two-Brains: Yes, I know.

(They end their conversation and Becky goes to call each of her friends and tell them the situation and they all agree to help.)

(Later, that evening, Wordgirl had invited her friends from school and their families.)

Violet: I think we should take up a collection to help. You know like a charity collection.

Wordgirl/Becky: That sounds like a good idea.

Victoria: Hopefully Glen won't steal that money either.

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh, he won't. I asked Doc's former henchmen to help guard it. Plus, my daughter, Stephanie and her sidekick, BJ are going to help.

(During the next full week, everyone helps to collect enough money to help pay for Doc's surgerical procedure.)

(In that time, the whole group had collected close to $10,000.)

(Doc is sitting in his living room, feeling depressed, when he hears the doorbell.)

Dr. Two-Brains: I'm coming. (Opens it.) Wordgirl, what brings you here?

Wordgirl/Becky: I came by to tell you that everyone had donated some money to help you pay for your surgery and we've collected almost $10,000. That's over the amount you need.

Dr. Two-Brains: Wow, this is really nice of you. And nice of everyone else. How did you keep Glen from stealing this?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I had some help from four people. Two were my daughter, Stephanie and her sidekick, BJ. And the other two were your former henchmen. I told them what happened and they made sure that Glen nor anyone stole it.

Dr. Two-Brains: My former henchmen are the best security.

Wordgirl/Becky: I think that's what they do now. They're security guards now. As for Glen, Stephanie and BJ both took him down and he's now sitting in jail for hacking into the bank's computer and wiping out Lady Redundant Woman's bank account. He was surprised that there's a new Wordgirl keeping the city safe and crime-free.

Dr. Two-Brains: (He then gathers her into his arms and she joins in the hug.) Wordgirl, I'm so grateful for this. I thank you and everyone else.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem. Good luck on the surgery and you'll still be in our prayers.

Dr. Two-Brains: Thank you so much and I want to say sorry for what I did when we were enemies.

Wordgirl/Becky: Doc, don't worry about the past anymore. Let's just embrace the future.

Dr. Two-Brains: What happens if after this surgery, I forget everything I've done as Dr. Two-Brains?

Wordgirl/Becky: Your friends and I will make sure that no memory is forgotten.

(The next evening, Doc goes into the hospital to undergo the surgerical procedure that will remove the mouse brain.)

(In the waiting room, everyone and anyone who has come for support, are waiting anxiously for the procedure to be completed.)

(Five hours later.)

Chuck: The suspense is killing me. Is he ok?

Sarah: I'm sure your friend will be ok.

Butcher: Things won't be the same without Doc around.

Dupey: He's got a lot of good friends.

Rebecca: Mom, is Daddy going to be Ok?

LRW: I hope so. I love him so much.

Rebecca: So do I. (She wraps her arms around her mother's arms.)

(Prof. Tubing, who is supervising the procedure comes out with an update.)

Prof. Tubing: Everyone, so far, everything is going great. The mouse brain is almost removed.

LRW: How much longer will this take?

Prof. Tubing: I can't say. But we've never seen anything like this. It's so much a part of his subconscious. And to have it there for twenty years or so…There's no telling what this will do to him.

Rebecca: Is my dad going to die?

Prof. Tubing: I don't want to say anything until I'm sure. I must return to the operating room. I'll let you all know when it's all over.

(He wheels himself back to the operating room and everyone remains in the waiting room.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll be outside for a bit. Let me know if anything happens.

Tobey: Are you ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll be ok. I just need some time alone. I love you.

Tobey: I love you and Becky, he'll be fine.

(They kiss and she leaves the hospital for a few minutes.)

(She stands there, staring at the stars in the sky and closes her eyes to remember the times she and

Doc had together, as friends when he was Dr. Steven Boxleitner. When he was transformed into Dr. Two-Brains and she spent a lot of time battling him. Then she remembers when they danced with each other at each others' weddings and the fact that they named their daughters after each other.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She comes back in and then instead of heading straight back to the waiting room, she heads to the hospital's small chapel, located on the first floor. She walks in, lights a candle, and then goes to pray.) Please make sure he's ok. He may have been one of my most dangerous villains, but he's also one of my best friends. Granny May, Mr. Big, Kid Potato? Anyone? (Then the thought that Doc could die gets to her and she begins to cry.) (Just then, she feels someone touching her shoulders.) Tobey?

Tobey: Hey, I came to find you.

Wordgirl/Becky: So, how's everything? Is he ok?

Tobey: We still don't know. They say the surgery will take another four or five hours to complete. Do you want me to stay here with you? Don't worry about the kids.

Wordgirl/Becky: If you want to stay here with me, you can.

(Tobey nods 'ok' and stays with her.)

(Five hours later, they come back and join everyone else.)

Stephanie: Mom, Dad!

Teddy: Mommy! Daddy!

(They get hugs from their kids.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm sorry I left. I just needed some time alone for a bit.

LRW: It's ok, Dear, Sweetie, Hon. I'm worried as well.

(Just then Prof. Tubing comes to inform them of the progress.)

Prof. Tubing: Hello. I have some great news. He's going to be alright and the mouse brain has been removed successfully. He's in recovery now and being closely monitored.

(Everyone in the waiting room cheers and hugs.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Prof. Tubing, you're a miracle-worker.

Prof. Tubing: I can't take all the thanks.

Rebecca: When can I see my dad?

Prof. Tubing: You may go and see him now if you like. He maybe a bit groggy, but he's conscious and his memories still seem to be intact.

Tobey: What about his human brain? Is there anything…?

Prof. Tubing: His human brain is perfectly normal and healthy.

(Later, that night, after everyone else has gone to see him in the recovery room.)

LRW: Hi Sweetie. How are you feeling?

Dr. Boxleitner: I'm doing fine, thanks.

Rebecca: Dad, do you remember us?

Dr. Boxleitner: I sure do. You're my wife, Beatrice and my daughter, Rebecca.

LRW: What else do you remember, recall, reminisce?

Dr. Boxleitner: I also remember that I was a super villain for many years. And so were you, Beatrice. You're Lady Redundant Woman.

LRW: Do you remember your villain name?

Dr. Boxleitner: Dr. Two-Brains was my villain name. But now, I want to be called, Steve or Steven.

LRW: That sounds fine to me.

Rebecca: I love you, Daddy.

Dr. Boxleitner: I love you too. Say, where's Wordgirl? I haven't seen her yet.

LRW: I'll let her know that you want to see her. I love you.

Dr. Boxleitner: I love you too.

(They hug and kiss.)

(LRW and Rebecca come into the waiting room and see Wordgirl, Tobey, and their two kids waiting to see Doc.)

LRW: Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: How's he doing?

LRW: He's doing fine, good, superb. He wants to see you now, at this moment, right away.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. Come on, Kids.

Tobey: Come on, Guys.

(They walk in.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Doc?

Dr. Boxleitner: Wordgirl, you came. I'm so happy to see you.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm happy to see you too.

(She then hugs him and he hugs back.)

Tobey: Hey there, Doc.

Dr. Boxleitner: Hey there, Tobey. How are you kids?

Stephanie: I'm doing good.

Teddy: Good.

Stephanie: Are you ok, Mr. Boxleitner?

Dr. Boxleitner: I'm doing great. I feel fine. And I still have my memories from when I was Dr. Two-Brains.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's good. You look weird without the mouse brain and the white hair.

Dr. Boxleitner: It'll probably feel weird for awhile. Oh, here's the mouse brain. Remember I wanted to donate it to your brother's museum?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I remember that. Thanks and I know TJ will display this right. I know this is twenty years too late, but promise me that you'll never try to read the mind of a vicious lab mouse or any other vicious animal again.

Dr. Boxleitner: I promise. Scout's honor. I don't want to lose my friendship with you again.

Wordgirl/Becky: You didn't really lose my friendship. It was just put on hold for a bit. So does this mean that you don't have a craving for cheese anymore? And have you gotten over your fear of cats?

Dr. Boxleitner: I can't say for sure about the cat thing. But I do know that I want to eat more than just cheese right now.

(After being released from the hospital, word gets around that Dr. Two-Brains is once again Dr. Steven Boxleitner.)

(A few months later, it's now December.)

(Becky is working in the museum library when Dr. Boxleitner comes over to her.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hello Doc. How's it going?

Dr. Boxleitner: I feel so much freedom now. Without the mouse brain, I can eat whatever I want and I'm not afraid of cats anymore.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's great to hear.

Whammer: Hello there, Wordgirl. I want to check out this here book.

Wordgirl/Becky: Certainly Whammer. But remember to keep your voice down.

Whammer: Whammer's sorry.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know you can't help yourself. Ok, your book is due back in two weeks.

Whammer: Whammer thanks you, Wordgirl. Hello there, Doc. How's it whamming?

Dr. Boxleitner: I'm doing better. Thanks for asking. How's it going with you?

Whammer: Whammer's doing good. Gotta run.

Dr. Boxleitner: He's a wild one, isn't he.

Wordgirl/Becky: He still is, but he's toned down in the last few years. I'm going to take my break and walk around the museum. Do you want to come?

Dr. Boxleitner: Sure.

(They walk around the Wordgirl museum.)

Wordgirl/Becky: This place is really something.

Dr. Boxleitner: Yes, it sure is.

Wordgirl/Becky: My brother, TJ has made this place very nice and it receives a lot of visitors. (She then spots Eileen watching some videos of herself from when she was a kid.) Hello Eileen. How's it going today?

Birthday Girl: Hello Becky. Did I really do all of those horrible things to you all and to the city?

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess.

Birthday Girl: You know, the other day, I ran into a friend of mine from the old town I used to live in, before coming to Fair City and she told me that she's surprised that I'm married and that I have three kids.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm not surprised. Ian loves you very much. He always had loved you a lot.

Birthday Girl: I know. She was also surprised about the friends I have here. She didn't think I was capable of having friends because I'm such a freak.

Wordgirl/Becky: Eileen, you're not a freak. You've changed a lot since you were ten. You're a great friend, and I know Ian says that you're a great wife and your children say that you're a great mother. Don't worry about what someone from some old town says. That person isn't being very nice and she isn't respecting you.

Birthday Girl: Thanks Becky. I'm happy to know that you're one of my good friends who has always tried to help me to become a better person and I appreciate it. And I know Victoria and Tobey feel the same way.

Dr. Boxleitner: All of us appreciate your willingness to help us.

Wordgirl/Becky: I remember one thing Granny May said to me before she died and that was that she appreciated that I'm not the type of person to hold a grudge against people and that I don't seek vengence on others, no matter what harm they did to me or to anyone else. And I told her that life's too short for such petty feelings.

Dr. Boxleitner: That's why you're the greatest superhero in the world and that's why your daughter will learn from the best to become a great superhero herself.

Wordgirl/Becky: Stephanie still has a lot to learn about being a superhero. She's doing very well but she still has more to learn.

(It's January and Chuck, Sarah, and Matthew are out taking a walk around their neighborhood, like they do every Saturday, before Chuck heads to his sandwich shop.)

Chuck: Hey, it looks like we're getting new neighbors.

Sarah: That's great. Maybe we should introduce ourselves.

Chuck: Sounds good to me.

(The walk up and Chuck rings the doorbell.)

Howard Oliver: Hello? Can I help you?

Chuck: Hi, we live next door and we just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood.

Howard Oliver: Oh my gosh. You have a sandwich for a head? What are you? Some kind of freak?

Sarah: Hey, that's being rude. Apologize this instant to my husband.

Howard Oliver: He's your husband? Honey, take a look at this.

Nancy Oliver: What?

Howard: These are our new neighbors.

Nancy: He's some kind of freak of nature. He's got a sandwich for a head.

Howard: Get off our property.

(He then slams the door in their faces.)

Chuck: They were a rude bunch. I better get going over to my sandwich shop. I'll see you later.

Sarah: Chuck, don't worry about what they say. I love you and so does Matthew and that's all that matters.

Chuck: Thanks. (Kisses his wife.) I love you too. (He then drives his sandwich car over to his sandwich shop and begins to open up for the day.)

(As the breakfast rush enters, he begins to forget about the rudeness of his new neighbors.)

(Meanwhile, back home.)

(Matthew is playing in his backyard with his Uncle Brent.)

Brent: (He throws a football back and forth to Matthew.) Matthew, I'm going to go inside for awhile. Will you be ok out here?

Matthew: Sure will, Uncle Brent.

Brent: You're a good boy.

Matthew: Can we go fishing later?

Brent: How about we wait until your dad gets off work?

Matthew: Ok. (After his Uncle Brent goes into the house, Matthew remains outside and begins to toss his football into the air and then catches it.)

(Then two boys from the new neighbor's house comes out and sees Matthew playing in his yard.)

Corey: Hey kid.

Matthew: Hi, I'm Matthew Guy. Are you my new neighbors?

Stanley: We're Stanley and Corey Oliver. Our mom and dad said that your dad has a sandwich for a head.

Matthew: I know that. But he's a good dad. Actually, he's my step-dad.

Stanley: Well, we think your dad looks stupid.

Matthew: No he doesn't. You're stupid.

Corey: (Hops over the fence.) Say that again, Squirt!

Matthew: You heard me.

(Corey then pushes Matthew down and Stanley begins to kick him.)

(Corey then takes Matthew's football and he and his brother, Stanley go to play with it in their yard.)

Stanley: This is ours now. Corey, let's play with our new football.

Corey: Sounds fun, Stanley.

(The two boys laugh as they go back to their yard.)

Matthew: UNCLE BRENT!

Brent: What happened? (Bends down to his crying nephew.) Who did this to you? (Sees some bruises on Matthew's arm.)

Matthew: They did! (Points to the two boys in the neighbor's yard.)

Brent: Excuse me, did you do this to my nephew?

Corey: Don't talk to us, Freak!

Howard: Are you bothering my boys?

Brent: Those boys of yours were picking on my nephew.

Matthew: And they took my football that my dad gave me.

Howard: I told them to go and pick on you.

Matthew: Why? What did I do to you?

Howard: My family and I don't want freaks for neighbors. We want to make you leave so we won't be embarrassed by you sandwich-headed people.

Brent: This house was given to us by our mother. You cannot make us leave.

Howard: We'll just see about that. Let's go, Boys.

(They go back into their house.)

Matthew: But what about my football, Uncle Brent?

Brent: Don't worry about that. Your dad or I can get you a new one.

Matthew: Ok.

(It's a new school week and the new neighbor boys are starting school in Woodview Elementary. Corey is in the 5th grade and Stanley is in the third grade, like Matthew and Stephanie.)

(While in class, Stephanie and Matthew are paying attention to the lesson when Stanley begins to harass Matthew.)

Stanley: Hey Matthew, how's your sandwich-headed father and uncle doing?

Matthew: Fine. Leave me alone, I'm trying to pay attention to the teacher.

Stephanie: Leave Matthew alone.

Stanley: Shut up, stupid girl.

Matthew: Don't call her a stupid girl. She's not stupid, you are.

Mr. Tymore: Excuse me, you three. Is there something I should be aware of?

Matthew: Yes, Sir. I'm sorry to interrupt you, but Stanley here keeps harassing me and making fun of my dad and uncle.

Stanley: It's not my fault that his dad and uncle are a bunch of sandwich-headed freaks.

Mr. Tymore: Mr. Oliver, I will not have anyone in this class make rude remarks about someone's family members. It shouldn't matter what shape his father's and uncle's heads are. Besides, I've known both of those men for years.

Stanley: Whatever.

Mr. Tymore: That attitude will get you detention. (He then resumes with the lesson.)

Stanley: (Whispers to Matthew.) You and me, after school!

Stephanie: Don't worry about him, Matthew.

(Later, after school, Matthew and Stephanie are walking home from school, when Stanley and his brother, Corey stop them in their tracks.)

Matthew: Get out of my way, you jerks!

Corey: I don't think so. You have an appointment with my brother after school and guess what, you have an appointment with me as well.

Kids: (They all begin to chant.) FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

Stephanie: Hey, don't encourage this!

(Then other kids come over.)

Bethany: Hey what's going on?

Girl #1: Those two boys are going to beat up Matthew Guy.

Bethany: What? Why?

Girl #1: I don't know.

Sophia: What's going on, Bethany?

Bethany: Those two boys are going to beat up Matthew Guy.

Sophia: What?

(Pretty soon, the other kids in the group show up. Holly Ming, Scott and his sister Lilly, Ashley Riviera, Teddy McCallister, TJ 3rd and Tabitha Botsford.)

(Then a teacher shows up.)

Mr. Dudley: What's going on here?!

Sophia: Mr. Dudley, those two boys are trying to make Matthew fight them.

Mr. Dudley: Is this true, Boys?

Corey: Yes.

Mr. Dudley: You know we have a strict 'no-fighting' rule in our school. You two boys need to come with me now. Matthew, do you want to come and tell why these boys were picking on you?

Matthew: Yes, Sir.

Stephanie: Can I come too?

Mr. Dudley: Sure. Are you a witness?

Stephanie: Yes.

(In the principal's office.)

Principal: Ok. What's this all about?

Matthew: Ma'am, these two boys keep harassing me because they don't like how my dad and my uncle look.

Principal: I see. Your step-dad is Chuck the Sandwich Guy, right?

Matthew: Yes. I love my dad and I don't like it when people make fun of him and my Uncle Brent.

Principal: I understand that. Why did you want to beat Matthew up?

Stanley: Because he's a wuss.

Principal: That's not a reason to hit anyone. We are not going to stand for bullying in this school.

Stanley: This school is full of losers anyway.

Principal: I'm going to call your parents and have them come and pick you both up and you're both going to be suspended from school for two weeks.

Stanley: What about him? (Pointing angerly at Matthew.)

Principal: He didn't do anything wrong. You may go Matthew.

Matthew: Thanks Ma'am. Come on, Stephanie.

(As they head home.)

Chuck: Hey Matthew, how was school today?

Matthew: It was ok. Those boys from next door wanted to fight with me today after school and they keep saying mean things about you and Uncle Brent.

Chuck: Matthew, don't worry about what they say about me and your Uncle Brent.

Matthew: Ok.

Chuck: Now, do you have homework to do?

Matthew: Yes. I'll go and do it now.

Chuck: You're a good boy. (Just then, there's a banging on his front door.) What can I do for you now?

Howard: Your boy got my boys suspended from school!

Chuck: Matthew told me that your boys tried to beat him up today after school.

Howard: So what? Can't your boy fight?

Chuck: It doesn't matter. Fighting isn't a good thing. I should know, I used to be a dangerous super villain and I used to battle the town's superhero, Wordgirl and her sidekick, Huggyface.

Howard: Wordgirl? You mean that little girl you have flying around here?

Chuck: No, the one flying around now is the daughter. I'm talking about her mother.

Howard: You know the reason this town needed a superhero is because the police can't do anything on their own. We come from a town where the cops are the superheros and they know how to keep the peace and they don't need some lame superhero helping them.

Chuck: Wordgirl is not a lame superhero. Trust me on that.

Matthew: (He comes downstairs to get a snack when he hears everything.) Dad, I'm sorry to make trouble for you and Mom.

Chuck: Matthew, you are not making trouble for your mom and me. These people are just plain bullies.

Howard: We're bullies now? So be it. We are tough and the only way to get through in this world is to be tough.

(Just then, Becky comes by with Stephanie and Teddy.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey, is there something going on here?

Chuck: Hey there, Becky. I'm just having an issue with my new neighbors. Their sons tried to beat up Matthew today.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I know. Stephanie and Teddy told me. What's the issue here?

Howard: My wife and I moved in here, next door to these freaks.

Wordgirl/Becky: Don't call them freaks. That's not being very mature and you're not being a very good role-model for your son.

Howard: Role-model?

Wordgirl/Becky: A role-model is someone you look up to and want to be like.

Howard: I don't need a vocabulary lesson.

Wordgirl/Becky: Apparently you do.

Howard: I've had enough of you people. I want you out of my neighborhood!

Chuck: Hey, I lived here first. If anyone should leave, it should be you.

Howard: I don't care. I'm going to make your lives miserable until you and your freak family leave.

Chuck: You don't want to mess with Chuck the Sandwich-Making Guy, former villain.

Howard: You people are a menace to this neighborhood. Corey, Stanley, let's go boys.

Corey: (Looks back at Matthew.) You just wait after two weeks.

Matthew: Dad, I'm scared.

Chuck: Don't worry, Matty. I won't let them do anything to you.

Stephanie: And neither will I.

Wordgirl/Becky: But remember what I said about dealing with bullies, Stephanie?

Stephanie: Yes, it's better to fight using words and not your fists.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's right. Not once had I ever used my fists on anyone, except Daddy's robots.

Teddy: You used to beat up Daddy's robots?

Wordgirl/Becky: I had to. They used to try to destroy the city.

Stephanie: Didn't Daddy do that because he was in love with you?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes and this is why I tell Teddy that is not a way to impress a girl that he's in love with.

Teddy: Girls are icky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, Daddy was ten also.

Chuck: You are great mother, Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. Tobey and I are thinking of trying for a third child.

Stephanie: I want a sister.

Teddy: I want a brother.

Wordgirl/Becky: You'll have whatever nature decides. Besides, we're only thinking about it. We're going to head home now. We'll see you all later and don't hesitate to call if you need anything.

Chuck: Thanks. Matthew, you still have homework to do.

Matthew: Ok Dad.

Wordgirl/Becky: I see that you're a great parent also. Matthew really looks up to you.

Chuck: Thanks. I'm not as good as Sarah is, but I'm learning.

Wordgirl/Becky: Chuck, as long as you give him the love and support that a child needs, you will do fine. Besides, I'm still learning as well. We'll see you later.

Chuck: Maybe I'll ask Sarah if you and Tobey would like to come over for dinner one night.

Wordgirl/Becky: That sounds great. Come on, Guys.

(That next Sunday, Becky, Tobey, and their kids are having dinner with Chuck, Sarah, Matthew, and Brent.)

Brent: So, how's everything going with you all?

Tobey: We're doing fabulous.

Chuck: Becky mentioned that you two are thinking about having another baby.

Tobey: Yes, I think one more to add to the clan will be a great idea.

Wordgirl/Becky: We're even coming up with names. If we were to have another girl, we would name her Charlene Claire. We want to name the new girl after Tobey's mom and after another of my former villains.

Chuck: Which villain is named Charlene?

Sarah: Charlene is a female version of Charles, Hon. And Charles is the full name of Chuck.

Chuck: You want to name your second girl after me? That's very nice of you, Wordgirl. And whether it's the first name or the middle name, it doesn't matter to me.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

Sarah: And what if you have another boy?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, we were thinking of Charles Matthew.

Chuck: So either way, you're going to name your third child after me?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes.

Chuck: You're so nice to me. Have I told you how nice she is to me, Sarah? Even back when we used to battle each other?

Sarah: You sure have.

Tobey: She used to battle me all the time as well.

Sarah: So how many villains did you have?

Wordgirl/Becky: Hmmm, I say from 20-30 villains. And sometimes they would team up on me and my sidekick. They were quite challenging for me at times. Now there's only about 5 or 6 left that are still committing crimes. But my daughter, Stephanie and her sidekick, BJ are battling them.

Chuck: Actually, I heard that Seymore Smooth might be retiring soon. He says that it's getting too hard for him to keep committing crimes and having your daughter and her sidekick take him down.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's good. Stephanie really doesn't deal with the villains as much as I did. She usually just deals with small criminals. You know the common bank robber and shoplifter. Things like that.

Stephanie: My mom is still training me to use my powers right. She said that there's one more piece of training she hasn't shown me yet and she said that she used it once when she was battling Miss Power.

Chuck: What was that?

Wordgirl/Becky: My training book from Lexicon. I have to first teach Stephanie the Lexicon language because the book isn't in any Earth languages.

Sarah: Have you thought of making a book that translates?

Wordgirl/Becky: I thought of that many times, but I'm not sure if anything will get lost in the translation. Sometimes that can happen and she could miss some important information.

Tobey: So, Becky tells me that you all have been having problems with your next door neighbors.

Chuck: Oh yes. The Olivers. They are so mean to us, that they seem to let their sons pick on Matthew.

Stephanie: They tried to beat him up at school and stuff.

Matthew: They make fun of my dad's head and my uncle's head too.

Wordgirl/Becky: They aren't very nice are they? They sound like a family of bullies.

Chuck: That they do. They aren't as bad as Miss Power.

Sarah: But they aren't any better. I don't know too much about Miss Power, except from what Chuck and Brent tell me.

(Later, as the kids go to play, the grown-ups talk in the living room.)

Wordgirl/Becky: So have your neighbors been harassing you a lot?

Chuck: Well, one day, they made picket signs and tried to get people to boycott my sandwich shop.

Wordgirl/Becky: Which day was that? I went there everyday this past week and business was booming.

Chuck: Yeah. I think their boycotting had the opposite affect.

Wordgirl/Becky: Opposite. Did Chuck ever tell you about the time he hired Nocan to make him a sandwich for this sandwich contest?

Sarah: I think he mentioned it to me.

Chuck: That was the worst mistake I ever made. I didn't know that Nocan would do the opposite of what I told him to do.

Wordgirl/Becky: Why did you pick him anyway?

Chuck: I had my reasons.

Wordgirl/Becky: By the way, that barbecue sauce that you squirted at us was very good-tasting.

Chuck: Thanks. I'm surprised that you remember that.

Wordgirl/Becky: I was so impressed with your sandwich-making skills that I had always hoped that you would one day use your talent for good and not evil.

Chuck: I am now.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know and I'm happy that most of my former villains are using their talents to do good and not evil.

Sarah: So anything happening this year coming up?

Tobey: Becky and I are going to celebrate our tenth wedding anniversary.

Wordgirl/Becky: And we're going to do it by renewing our wedding vows. We're going to wear our wedding attire, hopefully I'll be able to fit into my gown.

Sarah: I'm sure you'll be able to. If not, you can always have it altered.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll have to try it on. I would like to give it to Stephanie for when she gets married but that's a long time from now. It'll be a great ceremony except Granny May won't be there. She was at my wedding but she won't be there when we celebrate our ten-year anniversary.

Chuck: I know how you feel. I miss her a lot too. She had spunk and intelligence. She was a great villain in her day.

Wordgirl/Becky: That she was. At least I kept my promises to her before she died. I promised to name my first daughter after her and I did. Stephanie's middle name is May. And she wanted to meet at least one of my children before she died and she met both Stephanie and Teddy. Stephanie adored her too.

(Just then, they hear a crash coming from up in Matthew's room and then some screaming.)

Sarah: Matty, is everything alright?

Matthew: Mommy, someone threw this brick into the window and it almost hit Teddy.

Wordgirl/Becky: You ok, Teddy? (Runs to her son and hugs him, followed by Tobey.)

Teddy: I'm fine, Mommy.

Tobey: Who did this?

Chuck: Our neighbors did this.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm going to give them a piece of my mind!

Chuck: Wordgirl, this is my house and I need to be the one to defend it. But you all can back me up if you wish.

(They all head over to the neighbor's house.)

Sarah: Hey come out here!

Chuck: Yeah, you heard my wife! Come out and face us!

Howard: Get off my property, Sandwich-headed freaks and those who associate with them!

Chuck: We're not going anywhere until you come out here and tell me why you threw a brick into my stepson's room?

Nancy: You heard my husband! Go away!

Stephanie: I'm not going to let them get away with this. Come on, BJ. WORD UP! (She and BJ transform and fly over to the front door.)

Howard: Who the heck are you?

Stephanie: I'm Wordgirl and this is my sidekick, Capt. BJ.

Chuck: Capt. BJ?

Wordgirl/Becky: Stephanie and BJ came up with that one.

Stephanie: Now are you going to apologize for doing that or am I going to have to take you in for vandalism?

Nancy: Vandalism?

Stephanie: Yes, Vandalism is a destructive action. For example, you threw a rock at that window and by doing so, you vandalized that house.

Nancy: What are you? Some kind of vocabulary freak?

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh, she did not call my child a freak. Be right back. I know I haven't done this in awhile but…WORD UP! (She then flies over to the front of the house.) Did I hear correctly that you called my child a freak?

Nancy: So what if we did?

Wordgirl/Becky: No one calls my daughter a freak! And no one has the right to vandalize the home of anyone, especially when that someone is a very good friend of mine. Sweetie, watch as Mommy wraps these people up. (She then wraps them up.)

(Later, the police show up and arrest the Oliver adults for vandalizm and the two boys are taken to live with relatives in another town.)

Stephanie: Mom, are we done here?

Wordgirl/Becky: We are done here.

Tobey: My two Wordgirls. Look at that, my son.

Teddy: Yay!

(Wordgirl and Stephanie transform back.)

Chuck: Wow, that was great. I've never seen two Wordgirls fight together like that. That was awesome.

Matthew: You looked so cool, Stephanie. Can you take me flying one day?

Stephanie: Ok. Can I Mom?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure, but not right now. We have to get home and get you and Teddy ready for bed.

Stephanie & Teddy: Awww!

Tobey: Come on, you two.

Sarah: She's right. Matthew, you need to get ready for bed too.

Matthew: Ok Mom. Thanks Stephanie. Thanks Mrs. McCallister.

Stephanie: Anytime.

Wordgirl/Becky: Anytime.

Chuck: Wordgirl, I appreciate you helping us like that.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem, Chuck.

(Later that night, after the kids go to bed.)

Tobey: You know, I really miss seeing you in that Wordgirl outfit.

Wordgirl/Becky: I missed wearing it too. But I'm still retired. I can probably help every now and then, but for the most part, we need to let Stephanie and BJ take over. They did a very good job as well.

Tobey: She's just like her mother.

(Months later, in June.)

(Wordgirl and Tobey celebrate their tenth wedding anniversary by renewing their wedding vows.)

(During the celebration afterwards.)

Dr. Boxleitner: This is so great to see you renew your wedding vows.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. I'm happy to see that you're still doing good after your operation and I'm very happy that you still have all of your memories of being Dr. Two-Brains.

Dr. Boxleitner: Thanks. I'm doing great. Bea and I are thinking of going on a second honeymoon.

Wordgirl/Becky: You know if you want us to watch Rebecca for you, we'll be happy to do so.

Dr. Boxleitner: Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. I noticed that you're not wearing your wedding gown.

Wordgirl/Becky: No. It doesn't really fit me anymore. So I put it away and when it's Stephanie's turn to get married, I'll give it to her.

Dr. Boxleitner: And how's the newest unborn child doing?

Wordgirl/Becky: (She caresses her abdomen.) He/she is doing great.

Dr. Boxleitner: How far along are you now?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm two months along. This baby should be born in Jan. of next year.

(January of the following year, Tobey and Becky welcome their third baby, Charlene Claire McCallister.)

The End…


	3. Chapter 3

Wordgirl: The Next Chapter

The Forces of Life

(It's now April and Stephanie is celebrating her 10th birthday.)

Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO STEPHANIE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

Stephanie: (Blows out the candles.) Thanks everyone. Thanks Mom, thanks Dad.

Wordgirl/Becky: Happy 10th Birthday, Stephie.

Tobey: You're a big girl now.

Teddy: When's it going to be my birthday again?

Tobey: Next November.

Teddy: That's too long. Can I have one today?

Wordgirl/Becky: No. Today is Stephanie's birthday. You're just going to have to wait.

Mrs. Botsford: (Holding newborn Charlene.) Becky, she looks just like you did when you were ten.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Mom. How are you and Dad doing?

Mr. Botsford: We're doing fine. We're getting up there in age and we're thinking of moving into the retirement home.

TJ: You're going to sell our house?

Mrs. Botsford: Well, TJ, Becky, you both have your own homes and families. There's no need for us to keep the house anymore. It's getting to be too much work for us to keep up.

Wordgirl/Becky: But all of our memories are there.

Mrs. Botsford: We know but it's time for us to move on and let another family build memories there.

TJ: So when are you going to sell our house?

Mr. Botsford: We're going to talk to an agent this weekend. Do you kids want to come with us?

(TJ and Becky look at each other.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. I think we should. It's just as much our house as it is yours.

(That weekend, Tim and Sally Botsford are meeting with the real estate agent and their two adult kids, Becky and TJ are there as well. Their spouses and children are with them as well.)

Mrs. Lester: Hello, you must be the Botsfords. I'm Katherine Lester and I'm the Real Estate Agent who's going to help you sell your home.

Mr. Botsford: That's great. I'm Tim Botsford and this is my wife, Sally. And these are our children, Becky McCallister and TJ Botsford, and these are their families.

Mrs. Lester: Nice to meet you all. You have a lot of grandchildren, I see.

Mrs. Botsford: Yes, we are very blessed. Three granddaughters and two grandsons.

Mrs. Lester: So, let's walk around and you can show me your home.

Mr. Botsford: Ok.

Tobey: I'll take the kids outside while you all do that.

Vanessa: I'll be outside too.

(Becky and TJ kiss their spouses and kids and then join their parents, as they show the house to the real estate agent.)

(As they walk around.)

Mrs. Lester: My, you all have a lovely home and you've kept it up so well. How many years did you have it?

Mrs. Botsford: Hmmm, let me think. We bought it a little after we got married and just before we adopted Becky. So that's about 35 years.

Mrs. Lester: My, it sure looks very well-maintained for 35 years.

Mr. Botsford: And I think it was about 5 years old when we bought it. So it's probably a 40 year old house.

Mrs. Lester: Well, by the way you've kept this house looking good, I know you'll get top dollar for this house. Did you have an idea of how much you're going to sell it for?

Mrs. Botsford: $450,000. Maybe $400,000 at the least.

Mrs. Lester: That sounds like a great price. Like I said, this is a very well-maintained home and the backyard is very nice. And the front yard is perfectly well-groomed. I think you'll have no trouble selling this house for the amount that you're asking for. $400,000- $450,000. I'll give you a call when I get buyers interested in your home.

Mrs. Botsford: Thank you.

(After the Real Estate Agent leaves.)

Mr. Botsford: What do you think, Kids?

TJ: It's ok.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah.

Mr. Botsford: Why are you both so unhappy?

Wordgirl/Becky: I know we shouldn't be but this has been our home for like forever and now it's going to be sold to a new family.

TJ: Yeah, it's not like we don't want you to sell it. It's just we'll miss it and all the memories we had here.

Mr. Botsford: I know you both will miss it and so will we. But, it's time to move on and your mother and I aren't as young as we used to be.

Mrs. Botsford: That's right. It'll be ok, Becky and TJ.

(Later, both TJ and Becky go to their childhood rooms and look inside.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Tobey joins her, along with their kids.) It's going to be weird not having this home anymore.

Tobey: (Holding Charlene in his arms.) Yes. I remember coming here many times. Twice when we were kids and rivals.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's true. We had our first playdate in this house. You almost destroyed it with robots because you wanted me to admit to being Wordgirl.

Tobey: Didn't we have another playdate as well?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yep. We played, 'By Jove, You Wrecked My Robots'. That was a nice game, but I wished you didn't use real robots.

Tobey: I know. I'm sorry about that.

Wordgirl/Becky: I remember having a slumber party here and Eileen came and she almost destroyed it too. I remember Doc coming to dinner, uninvited, because he overheard Huggy and I talking and he found out my secret. Scoops used to live next door to us. Miss Power came and took my mother to jail. Scoops, Violet, Huggy, and I acted out 'Romeo & Juliet'. Granny May babysat TJ and I here. TJ and I had great birthday parties here. So many memories, good and bad, happened in this house.

Tobey: But your parents are right. It's time to move on and this house can make memories for another family.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, you're right. (Teddy then leans on her and she puts her arm around her son.)

Teddy: Mommy, is Nana and Pappy really going to sell their house?

Wordgirl/Becky: They sure are, Teddy.

Stephanie: It'll be ok, Mom. We can still visit them, can't we?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well yeah, sure we can. And they can still visit us too.

(Two months later, Tim and Sally Botsford's house is sold to a young couple for $420,000.)

(It's now June and Becky is reading to the kids in the library.)

(Violet comes in with Holly.)

Boy #1: You're a very good storyteller, Mrs. McCallister.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. Hi Violet.

Violet: Hi Becky.

(When the story ends.)

Boy #1: So are you here so we can make things?

Violet: Yes. (After telling the kids what they are going to make, she rejoins Becky off to the side.) So, how's everything with you, Becky?

Wordgirl/Becky: It's going good. You heard that my parents sold their house the other day?

Violet: Yeah. My mother sold our house too. Scoops parents are selling their home as well.

(They then see Victoria coming in with Sophia.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hi Victoria. How's it going?

Victoria: Not too well. My mother died from breast cancer, last week. My father, brother, and I are very upset about it too. She put up a great fight, but lost. I'm on my way to the doctor for a mammogram. So far, I haven't been diagnosed with breast cancer, but I'm still worried about getting it.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm so sorry about your mother, Victoria.

Violet: So am I.

Victoria: Thanks. Becky, how's your sidekick doing?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know. I haven't heard from Huggy in awhile. Why? How's your sidekick?

Victoria: He died like two months ago. Everyone I love is…(She begins to cry.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She gathers her friend into her arms and comforts her.) Victoria, I'm so sorry to hear that.

Sophia: Mom, it's ok. I'm here and so is Dad.

Victoria: I know. I love you and Dad very much, but I miss my mom and my sidekick.

Holly: Mrs. Throbheart, I'm sorry to hear about your mom and your gorilla friend.

Victoria: Thanks Holly. You're just as sweet as your mom is. Well, I better get going to the doctor. Sophia, let's go now.

Sophia: Coming Mom.

Victoria: I'll talk to you all later. See ya.

(She walks out of the library, with Sophia following her.)

Violet: Oh Man, I remember how irritating Victoria used to be when we were kids but I never wanted anything bad to happen to her.

Wordgirl/Becky: I feel the same way. We need to cheer her up.

Violet: How about I call Eileen and the four of us can have a girls' night or something?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sounds like a plan to me.

Violet: Great. Holly, let's go now.

Holly: Coming Mom.

(Meanwhile, at the doctor.)

Dr. Jinn: Ok, Mrs. Throbheart, I'm all done with the examination. I'll give you a call when I get the results.

Victoria: Thanks. Let's go Sophia.

(Back at home, after going to the doctor and then to the grocery store, Victoria's house phone goes off.)

Sophia: I got the phone, Mom! Hello?

Dr. Jinn: Hello, can I speak to Victoria Throbheart?

Sophia: Sure. Mom, the phone's for you!

Victoria: Sophia, I've told you to not shout too much in the house. (Answers the phone.) Hello, this is Victoria Throbheart.

Dr. Jinn: Mrs. Throbheart, I've just got the results back and it appears that you have breast cancer.

Victoria: (In an upset tone of voice.) I understand. Thanks.

Dr. Jinn: I'll like to see you back here so we can begin talking about your treatment options.

Victoria: Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow?

Dr. Jinn: Tomorrow will be great. See you then.

(Victoria hangs up the phone and goes crying into her room.)

Sophia: Mom, are you ok?

Victoria: No, I have breast cancer.

Sophia: Does that mean you're going to die, like Grandma did?

Victoria: The possibility is there. I want to get the best cancer treatment, the best.

Sophia: You are the best, Mom. Remember to keep your eyes on the prize.

Victoria: And in this case, the prize is a long life with my family and friends.

(Later that night.)

Hunter: Victoria, is there something you want to share with me?

Victoria: Yes. I went in to get my mammagram and the doctor called up and said that I have breast cancer.

Hunter: You can't be serious!

Victoria: But I am. I need to go and see her tomorrow to discuss treatment options and everything. I'm so scared now, Hunter.

Hunter: So am I. I don't want to lose you, Victoria. I love you very much.

Sophia: I love you too, Mom.

Victoria: I know. I love you both too and I'll just have to do my best and fight this as best as I can.

Sophia: Remember Mom. Keep your eyes on the prize.

Victoria: And this prize is more important than any trophy or ribbon I've gotten in the past.

Hunter: Are you going to tell your friends?

Victoria: Yes, I will. Tomorrow.

(The next day, after her doctor's appointment, Victoria meets with her three friends in the sandwich shop.)

Birthday Girl: Hello Victoria, how's everything going?

Victoria: Not so well.

Birthday Girl: I heard that your mother died and that your gorilla sidekick had died also. I'm sorry to hear that.

Victoria: Thanks. But I have something to share with you all. (They sit there, waiting to hear.) I went to the doctor yesterday and gotten a mammagram and then when I got home, I got a call from the doctor and she said that I've got breast cancer.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She tries to comfort Victoria as best she can.) I'm so sorry to hear that.

Violet: So are we.

Birthday Girl: You're going to get treatment, right?

Victoria: Yes. And the doctor said that I'm lucky that we caught it early.

Birthday Girl: As long as you fight, the better chance you have to beat this thing. And we know when you put your mind to something, you can be aggressive.

Victoria: I hope you're right, Eileen. I don't want to die right now.

Wordgirl/Becky: We won't just sit here and let you die. We'll be there to help you along the way.

Violet: That's right. We'll do our best to help you beat this thing.

Victoria: Thanks. And I want to say how sorry I am for being such a brat when we were kids.

Wordgirl/Becky: Victoria, you know as much as I do, that it wasn't all your fault. But we accept your apologies.

Birthday Girl: I was kind of a brat too, wasn't I?

Violet: Yes, but we forgive you for that too.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well anyway, we'll all be here for you, Victoria.

Victoria: Thanks. I really appreciate that.

(Then Chuck comes over to them with their orders.)

Chuck: Here's your sandwiches.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Chuck.

Chuck: So what are you all talking about?

Victoria: I was just diagnosed with breast cancer.

Chuck: That sounds like something that Granny May had.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, Granny May did have cancer too. Victoria has it now as well.

Chuck: Well, as long as you keep up with the treatments, you should be ok. And you're still young.

Victoria: Thanks. I'm glad I have friends who are going to help me get through this.

Violet: As we said, we're going to help as best we can. Because you are one of our best friends. The best.

Victoria: Thanks. You guys are the best. The best!

Matthew: Hey Mrs. McCallister, how's Stephanie?

Wordgirl/Becky: She's doing fine. I'll let her know that you asked about her, Matthew.

Matthew: Thanks Ma'am.

(He walks away.)

Wordgirl/Becky: That's so cute. He's in love with my daughter.

Chuck: You think so?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. That means if they get married, you and I will be family.

Chuck: That sounds weird.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, it does.

(That next week, Victoria begins her cancer treatments.)

(That Fall, the kids go back to school.)

(Becky and Tobey both go to drop off both kids at school.)

Tobey: Hello Ms. Davis. Hello Mr. Dudley.

Wordgirl/Becky: How do you feel about having our oldest daughter in your class?

Ms. Davis: This will be a treat. The daughter of two of my greatest students.

Mr. Dudley: We loved having the sons of Scoops and Violet in our class as well.

Ms. Davis: As well as the daughter of Victoria Best and Hunter Throbheart.

Mr. Dudley: I heard that Victoria Best has breast cancer.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, she does. But she's been doing better since getting her treatments.

Tobey: We're all helping her to get better.

Ms. Davis: I remember that you all used to be at each others' throats when you all were students here.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes well. We've all learned to get along since then. And Victoria Best and Eileen are some of my best friends and Tobey is my loving husband. Violet, Scoops, and I are still good friends like we've always been.

Tobey: Well, we have to get going now.

Ms. Davis: Ok. It was nice seeing you both again and it's going to be a real pleasure teaching Stephanie this year.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. It was nice seeing you too.

Tobey: And by the way, we also have a son and another daughter. They too could be your students someday.

Ms. Davis: I'm looking forward to it.

(They drive away and decide to head to the grocery store.)

Tobey: So should we get some things for dinner tonight?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure, I guess.

Tobey: What's wrong?

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess I'm not feeling too happy right now.

Tobey: Are you thinking about Victoria with breast cancer? Or are you thinking about Stephanie having Ms. Davis for a teacher?

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess I'm thinking about a lot of things like that.

Tobey: Stephanie is growing up and becoming more like you everyday. She's keeping the Wordgirl legacy alive. If she ever has a daughter herself, there could be three generations of Wordgirls. You need to teach Stephanie everything so she can pass that legacy onto her own daughter one day as well. And as for Victoria, she's going to be ok. I have great confidence that she's going to beat her cancer.

Wordgirl/Becky: So do I. But it was what Ms. Davis said. That we didn't always get along when we were kids.

Tobey: Well, we grew up a lot since then. I can't speak for Victoria or Eileen, but I'm glad that we are no longer at each others' throats. And you are a great friend.

Charlene: Mama.

Wordgirl/Becky: Did she just say her first word?

Tobey: I believe she did. And her first word is 'Mama'. I'm guessing that means she looks up to you the same way Stephanie and Teddy do. You are not only the hero of our Fair City, but you're our childrens' hero as well. And you're certainly my favorite hero. (He kisses her.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. I'm feeling better now.

(They later head home and Becky heads to work at the museum library.)

TJ: Hey Becky!

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey TJ! What's going on in here?

TJ: I'm trying to fix this.

Wordgirl/Becky: Mind if I help you?

TJ: Sure. (She flies up to where he is located and helps him.) Thanks. It sure helps to have a sister who can fly up here and help me.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem. I'm still touched that you dedicated this museum to me and my adventures.

TJ: You're the greatest superhero this town's ever had. Why not have a museum dedicated to you?

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess you're right. And besides, I won't live forever, but the legacy will.

TJ: The legacy?

Wordgirl/Becky: Legacy. It means something that is handed down from the past from a previous generation or time. In this case, this museum will help my legacy live on for many generations to come.

TJ: It's so helpful to have a sister who is so smart about words and their definitions.

Wordgirl/Becky: I see that you and Violet donated your superhero stuff.

TJ: Yeah, I don't know why I thought I was a superhero?

Wordgirl/Becky: Because you stopped Amazing Rope Guy with a baseball and everyone called you a hero. What you don't know is that anyone can stop Amazing Rope Guy.

TJ: That's true. I guess he's not much of a challenge for most people.

Wordgirl/Becky: Stephanie and BJ are battling him these days. They don't see him as much of a challenge either.

TJ: Is he the only one of your villains still committing crimes?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, there's a few others. But all the most dangerous ones are either retired, or they quit, or had died. Well, I have to get to work.

TJ: Ok. Thanks for the help.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem, TJ.

(While working, Whammer comes in.)

Whammer: Hello Wordgirl. Whammer is bringing back the books he borrowed.

Wordgirl/Becky: Very good. I'm happy to know that you're a very responsible person, Whammer.

Whammer: Whammer always tries to do good.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's good to hear. Are you going to check out anymore?

Whammer: Hmmm, not today. I'm going to walk around the museum for a bit. Brings back Whamming memories for me. WHAM!

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, it does. Have fun. Oh, my brother had added a gift shop so you can by some souvenirs, if you like.

Whammer: Sounds very Wham.

Wordgirl/Becky: Remember to behave in there.

Whammer: Whammer understands. It would be foolhardy for me to rob a place where Wordgirl is working at. Besides, The Whammer don't rob places anymore. It's not very Whamming.

Wordgirl/Becky: Very good Whammer. See ya. (He walks away and she goes back to work.)

(Then Doc and LRW walk over to her.)

Dr. Boxleitner: Hey there.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hi Doc, Bea. What brings you both here?

LRW: We were in the neighborhood, vicinity, area and we just wanted to visit the museum. How's everything with you and your family?

Wordgirl/Becky: Great. My parents sold their house and they moved into the retirement home. How are you both doing?

Dr. Boxleitner: We're doing very good. I haven't had a cheese craving in such a long time and I've been eating other things without cheese. How's your friend, Victoria Best?

LRW: We heard from Chuck that she has breast cancer.

Wordgirl/Becky: She just started her treatments and she seems to be doing good.

LRW: Well, we better get going home now.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. See ya both later.

(Later that night, Becky and Tobey are getting ready for bed.)

Tobey: You seem a bit chipper now.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, well. I'm going to try to not worry so much about my family or my friends.

Tobey: You care about your family and friends. That's why you worry so much.

Wordgirl/Becky: And I always will care about those I love. I just need to calm down a bit.

Tobey: You're a good person, Becky and everyone appreciates your kindness and thoughtfulness.

Wordgirl/Becky: I love you, Tobey.

Tobey: I love you too, Becky.

(They kiss and then fall asleep.)

The End…


	4. Chapter 4

Wordgirl: The Next Chapter

Unresolved Issues

(It is now March, Eileen has just dropped her kids off at school and is returning home, when she gets a call from her mother.)

Birthday Girl: (At a traffic light, talking on her cell.) Hello?

Eileen's Mother: Eileen, this is your mother. I have something I need to tell you. It's very important.

Birthday Girl: Where are you at, Mom?

Eileen's Mother: I'm at home. Can you come here, please?

Birthday Girl: I'm on my way. I just need to let Ian know…

Eileen's Mother: No, you can't tell Ian.

Birthday Girl: Why not?

Eileen's Mother: Can you just do what I say and not question me about it?

Birthday Girl: Fine, I won't tell Ian. (Instead of heading home, Eileen turns a corner and heads for her childhood home and knocks, once she gets there.) Mom, I'm here.

Eileen's Mother: Thank goodness. (She hugs Eileen.)

Birthday Girl: (Hugs back.) What's this about?

Eileen's Mother: It's about what happened years ago in Turnman's Pond, back in our old town of Turnmantown.

Birthday Girl: I know all about that, Mom. You told me that dad was killed by some men who were pouring toxic chemicals into the pond that gave me my super about it?

Eileen's Mother: Well, they've come to Fair City and they are looking for you. They found out that you had gotten super powers from the toxic chemicals and they want to know how. Remember the doctor who wanted to put you into an institution?

Birthday Girl: Yes. What about him?

Eileen's Mother: I didn't know it at the time, but he worked with the those men who killed your father and gave you your powers.

Birthday Girl: And?

Eileen's Mother: He's come here to find you.

Birthday Girl: Does he know where I live?

Eileen's Mother: I don't know. I hope not. He'll be a threat to you and to your family.

Birthday Girl: Mom, I'm more than capable of taking care of myself and protecting my husband and children. And I have friends here as well.

Eileen's Mother: I know. I just want to protect you, Sweetie. You're still my baby and I love you very much.

Birthday Girl: I know, Mom. I love you too. Well, I have to get home now. I'll see you later, Mom.

Eileen's Mother: Ok. And no matter how old you get, you'll always be my little Birthday Girl.

Birthday Girl: Thanks Mom.

(She hugs her mother and then begins to head home.)

(As she walks into her home, Ian is there.)

Ian: Hey, what happened to you?

Birthday Girl: My mother wanted to tell me something important.

Ian: That's fine. You have a client who needs us to set up a wedding anniversary and another client who is coming in to discuss their Bar Mitzvah.

Birthday Girl: Ok. Ian, my mom told me that the men who are responsible for my father's death and my powers are in town and they are looking for me. She also informed me that the doctor who insisted that my mother put me into an institution is involved in what those men did. I'm really scared here and I don't want anyone to hurt you or the kids.

Ian: Eileen, don't worry. We're going to be ok. I'll make sure no one hurts you or the kids.

Birthday Girl: Ian, I'm capable of keeping everyone safe but I'm still scared.

Ian: I know. It'll be ok. (He then gathers her into his arms and hugs her.)

(She then kisses him on the lips and he kisses her back.)

Birthday Girl: I love you, Ian.

Ian: I love you too, Eileen.

(Later that day, after taking care of her clients, Eileen heads over to Violet's art gallery.)

Violet: Hey Eileen, what brings you here?

Birthday Girl: I have something to tell you.

Violet: Oh? What's up?

Birthday Girl: Did Becky ever tell you about how I got my powers?

Violet: Um, she said that she didn't want to tell me without your permission.

Birthday Girl: Becky is very good about that type of thing. (She then goes to tell Violet the same basic story she told to Becky, several years ago.)

Violet: Wow, that's pretty heavy.

Birthday Girl: So anyway, the people responsible are looking for me. For what, I don't know. My mother told me about this earlier today, after I dropped off my kids at school. My mom is worried that they'll threathen Ian and my children.

Violet: Tell Becky. I'm sure she won't let anyone hurt you and your family.

Birthday Girl: Well, I am also capable of protecting my family. I just didn't think those people were interested in us anymore. Well, I have to get going. I'll see you around.

Violet: Ok. See ya, Eileen. Be careful.

Birthday Girl: I will. Thanks. (She then decides to take Violet's advice and heads to the museum library, where Becky works.) Hey Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hello Eileen. What brings you here?

Birthday Girl: I have something to tell you. I told this to Violet and Ian earlier.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok? Is everything alright?

Birthday Girl: Not really. Remember the story I told you about how I got my powers?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. You told me that your father was killed by some men who were dumping toxic chemicals into a pond or something, that gave you your Birthday Girl powers.

Birthday Girl: That's right. The doctor that my mother took me to, who advised her to place me into an institution, is, in fact, working with those men.

Wordgirl/Becky: Really? That's creepy. Why did you bring this up?

Birthday Girl: My mom told me that they are here in town, trying to find me. I don't know why. I'm scared that they would hurt my family or something.

Wordgirl/Becky: Eileen, you know how to defend yourself and others.

Birthday Girl: I know. I'm still scared.

Wordgirl/Becky: Eileen, try not to worry so much.

Birthday Girl: Ok. I'll try not too. I'm going to head home now. I'll see you later.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. Stay safe.

Birthday Girl: Ok. Thanks.

(After a few days, Eileen begins to forget about the people responsible for her powers and the death of her father.)

(Until one day, as she's driving home with her daughters, Ashley and Marla, after taking Travis to basketball practice.)

(Just then, another car comes up behind them and tries to ram her car off the road.)

Marla: Mommy, what's happening?

Birthday Girl: (She looks in her rear view mirror and sees the car speeding up behind her, ramming her car off the road.) It'll be ok, Girls. Just hold on. (She tries to speed up.)

(Then the car behind her turns the corner and she at first she thinks she's in the clear and then the car suddenly crosses her path and she almost runs into it, skidding to a stop to avoid running into it.)

Dr. Parker: Are you Eileen?

Birthday Girl: What do you want with me?

Dr. Parker: Do you remember me, Eileen? I'm the doctor your mother took you to when you were a small child. I recommended that she bring you to an institution. My institution.

Birthday Girl: What is this all about?

Dr. Parker: We need to find out how you got your powers.

Birthday Girl: Look, if I had the answer, I would tell you.

Dr. Parker: That's not good enough.

Birthday Girl: Look, just leave me and my family alone. We're not hurting anyone.

Dr. Parker: I'm afraid we can't do that. You and your family know too much.

(Just then, a white van shows up and several men exit and surround Eileen and her daughters, who are still in their car.)

Ashley: Mom, I'm scared.

Marla: Mommy, what's happening?

Birthday Girl: (She then gets out of her car and prepares to confront their attackers.) GET AWAY FROM US! NOW, NOW, NOW! (She begins to turn green and begins to increase in size.)

Dr. Parker: Men, don't be afraid. I am prepared for such an attack! (He then gets out a tranquilizer gun and loads it up with darts and begins to shoot them at her.)

Birthday Girl: STAY AWAY FROM US! WE'RE NOT BOTHERING YOU OR ANYONE! (She then gets shot by a traquilizer and she begins to feel woozy and tired.) NOOOOOooooo! (She then falls down and begins to shrink and pass out.) (Weakly pleads one last time.) Please, don't hurt my family. (She then passes out.)

Marla: MOMMY! SHE'S MY MOMMY! MINE, MINE, MINE! (She then begins to turn green and she too begins to grow larger and larger, just like her mother did.)

Dr. Parker: That little girl has the same powers. Let's take her as well.

Man #1: But Sir, she's just a little girl.

Dr. Parker: I don't care. This is science.

(While Dr. Parker and his men try to take down Marla, Ashley sneaks out of the car, runs, and hides, as she watches the men drag her mother away into the van and then tranquilizes her little sister, Marla.)

(As Ashley runs, she looks for someone to help her, but no stranger wants to help her.)

(Just then, she runs into Becky.)

Ashley: Mrs. McCallister, thank goodness! I need help!

Wordgirl/Becky: Ashley, what's wrong?

Ashley: My mom and Marla are in trouble! Some men came and they took them away!

Wordgirl/Becky: (Bends to her level.) Ashley, calm down, Sweetie. I'll do my best to help your mom and sister.

(Meanwhile, both Eileen and Marla wake up in a science laboratory and find themselves each shackled to a table.)

Marla: Mommy, what's going to happen to us?

Birthday Girl: I don't know. Just try not to be scared.

Marla: I'll try.

Dr. Parker: Ah, I see that you both are awake.

Birthday Girl: What are you going to do to us?

Dr. Parker: I'm going to conduct several experiments to see how you were able to, not only survive the toxic chemicals that were dumped into the pond, but also aquired powers as a result. As for your child, I want to see how she was able to inherit your powers.

Birthday Girl: My powers are a part of my DNA. And my daughter has some of my DNA in her as well. You're a freakin' scientist, you should know how DNA works in blood relatives.

Dr. Parker: I know that you have two other kids. Did any of them inherit your powers as well?

Birthday Girl: No, they did not. But leave Marla alone. She's only six years old and in Kindergarten.

Dr. Parker: That won't matter for very long.

Marla: Mommy, what did he mean by that?

Birthday Girl: I don't know. Just try to be brave, Marla. Mommy will try to get us out of this.

Marla: Mommy, where's Ashley?

Birthday Girl: I don't know. Hopefully, she's ok and maybe she went for help.

(Meanwhile, Becky takes Ashley back to her house and Ashley runs to her father and cries in his arms.)

Ian: What happened?

Wordgirl/Becky: I think something happened to Eileen and Marla. Ashley said some men came and took them away in a white van. I don't know where they were taken.

Ian: Ok. Thank you for bringing Ashley home.

Travis: (Comes out when he hears that his mother and youngest sister were taken by some men.) What's going on, Dad?

Ian: It'll be ok, Son. Becky's here and she can help find your mother and sister.

Wordgirl/Becky: I will certainly try to find them. I'm going to need help though. I'll call my daughter and she and her sidekick can help me find them. (She then goes to call her daughter, Stephanie.)

Stephanie: (She is spending the day at Rebecca's house, when she hears her cell phone ring.) Hello?

Wordgirl/Becky: Stephie, it's your mom. I need for you and BJ to come to Mrs. Riviera's house at once.

Stephanie: I'm on my way, Mom. Come on, BJ. (BJ gives a thumbs up, as they transform.) WORD UP! I'll see you later, Rebecca!

Rebecca: Ok! Good luck!

(Stephanie flies out of Rebecca's window with BJ on her back and they head towards Birthday Girl's house.)

Stephanie: Hi Mom, I'm here.

Wordgirl/Becky: Very good. (She then transforms.) WORD UP! We need to rescue Mrs. Riviera and Marla.

Stephanie: I'm on it, Mom.

(They then both take to the skies and zoom to find Eileen and Marla.)

(They then search all over town to look for them, but realize that the men may in fact be located in the town where Eileen lived prior to coming to Fair City.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Stephanie, we need to go to Mrs. Riviera's mom's home. She can tell us where they used to live.

Stephanie: Ok Mom.

(They head for Eileen's mom's house.)

Eileen's Mother: (She hears her doorbell.) Hello? You're Wordgirl. And there's a little Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, Ma'am. She's my daughter. I need your help right now. Your daughter, Eileen and her youngest daughter, Marla were taken by some men. We searched all over Fair City and was wondering if the men might've come from your old town?

Eileen's Mother: (Trying to stay calm and rational.) Yes. Are you going to rescue Eileen and Marla?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. We just need to know the name of the town you all used to live in.

Eileen's Mother: The city we came from was called Turnmantown. It's the next town over going in the opposite direction. It has a large pond.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Ma'am. By any chance do you know who might've taken them?

Eileen's Mother: Yes. Eileen's doctor. When she was a little girl, I took her to see him after she was exposed to the toxic chemicals in the pond and I thought she was going to be sick. When her powers started to surface, I went to see him for that and he recommended that I put her into an institution. I told him that I wouldn't do that and then I stormed out of his office and then, he kept hounding us for two to three years. So I decided to that it would be best for Eileen and I to move and leave our hometown and go somewhere else. That's what brought us here to Fair City.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thank you so much for the information. Do you happen to remember the name of the doctor?

Eileen's Mother: His name was Dr. Parker. Dr. Victor Parker.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Ma'am. We'll do our best to rescue Eileen and Marla.

Eileen's Mother: Thank you, so much. (As soon as both Becky and Stephanie fly off, along with BJ, Eileen's mother falls to the ground and begins to cry hysterically.) NOOOO!

(Meanwhile, Becky, Stephanie, and BJ come to the city of Turnmantown and begin searching for the men who took Eileen and Marla.)

Stephanie: Mom, we searched everywhere. We're never going to find them.

Wordgirl/Becky: Stephanie, we need to keep searching until we find them. Their lives depend on us.

Stephanie: (BJ points out that he sees Dr. Parker's office.) Great job, BJ. Mom, there's Dr. Parker's office right there.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. Let's go. (They land and enter Dr. Victor Parker's office.)

Receptionist: Hi, can I help you?

Wordgirl/Becky: Hi, I'm here to see a Dr. Victor Parker.

Receptionist: Do you have an appointment?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, I'm doing this by request. A friend of mine and her daughter are missing and I want to know if your doctor knows anything about it.

Receptionist: (She looks at Wordgirl with a scowl.) I'll see if he's available. (She calls Dr. Parker.) Dr. Victor Parker, I have a woman and child here who want to see you about a friend of hers.

Dr. Parker: I see. Send them in, please.

Receptionist: OK. You two may go and see him. But the monkey will have to wait outside. No animals allowed please.

Stephanie: But…

Wordgirl/Becky: Very well. BJ, do you mind waiting outside, please? (BJ reluctantly obeys and goes to wait outside of the doctor's office.)

Dr. Parker: Hello. May I help you Ma'am?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I'm Wordgirl and this is my daughter, the new Wordgirl. I understand that you were once a doctor for a friend of mine. Her name was Eileen. She has the ability to grow very big and green.

Dr. Parker: Yes, I know her. I had recommended to her mother that she be put into an institution for the safety of herself and others. Plus, for science purposes.

Wordgirl/Becky: I see. You knew she was just a child at the time, right?

Dr. Parker: So? Why is that my concern? Science is my only concern. And you, my dear seem to have some super powers as well. Did you get your powers from radiation of some kind?

Wordgirl/Becky: No. I'm not from Earth. I'm from another planet called Lexicon and my powers were there from the start.

Stephanie: I was born with my powers because I inherited them from my mom.

Dr. Parker: You don't say. (Without their knowledge, he summons two large men to come into the room and they both grab Wordgirl and her daughter.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey, what's the meaning of this?!

Dr. Parker: You, my dear, are a wonder of science and so is your daughter. Take these two and place them in the same room with the other two.

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't think so! Stephanie, go! (Stephanie begins to zoom away and looks back towards her mother.) I'll be right behind you!

(Stephanie zooms away, like her mother told her, but she doesn't get too far, as another large man blocks the doorway and grabs her.)

Stephanie: MOMMA!

Wordgirl/Becky: Let my daughter go! Please, just take me. Don't hurt her.

Dr. Parker: I need both of you!

(But Stephanie escapes her captor and zooms out of the doctor's office, but Becky isn't so fortunate as she is taken to where Eileen and Marla are being kept.)

Birthday Girl: (She wakes up when she hears the door open.) What now? (She then sees Becky/Wordgirl.) Wordgirl? What happened to you? How did you get here?

Wordgirl/Becky: Your daughter, Ashley told everyone that you and Marla were captured and Stephanie, BJ, and I came here to rescue you. Then these men captured me. They captured Stephanie too, but she got away to go get help. Are you and Marla ok?

Birthday Girl: We are for now. These people are planning to study Marla and I to see how we got our powers. I told him, but he wants to still study us.

Wordgirl/Becky: I told him that I was an alien with superpowers and now he wants to study me too. He doesn't seem to have any feeling for others. He told me that only science matters.

Birthday Girl: I know. But wait, can't you just bust out of these?

Wordgirl/Becky: That's right. (She then busts out of the shackles and then goes to free Eileen and Marla.)

(Before she can free Marla, Dr. Parker comes in with his two thugs and shoot her with the same traquilizer that he shot Eileen and Marla with.)

Dr. Parker: You thought you could get away from me that easily, didn't you? But think again. We Earthlings aren't stupid.

Wordgirl/Becky: Please, let them go. Take me instead. I'm the superhero of Fair City and it's my duty to keep the citizens of my town safe from any kind of threat, even if I have to sacrifice myself in order to do it.

Dr. Parker: Let me think about this for a moment. (Pretends to think.) No, I don't think so. She's a super-powered, radioactive mutant and you're an super-powered alien. You both had passed your powers onto your children. This is a real scientific discovery. It's a pity that your daughter got away. But no matter. It'll only be a matter of time before she's caught and studied, like you three.

(Meanwhile, Stephanie had called her father, Tobey and told him the whole story.)

Tobey: Stephanie, slow down. Daddy can't understand you.

Stephanie: Daddy, Mom is in trouble. I need your help to rescue her and Mrs. Riviera and Marla.

Tobey: I hear you. I'll be there to help as soon as possible.

(Tobey hangs up and then calls for reinforcements.)

Chuck: So what are we hear for?

Tobey: My wife, the Birthday Girl, and her youngest daughter have been captured by an evil scientist who wants to study them and their powers. I need help to rescue them.

LRW: Wordgirl can fight off, repulse, ward off these people, in no time flat.

Tobey: I know, but what if she can't? I don't want to wait around for something bad to happen to her. I love her too much to just sit and do nothing.

Dr. Boxleitner: He's right. What was the name of the doctor we're going up against?

Stephanie: His name is Dr. Victor Parker.

Butcher: Do you know him?

Dr. Boxleitner: The name is familiar. I'll have to look him up. (He then goes to his tablet and looks him up.) Ah, that's why I know him. He was my mentor in college. He said that science was the only passion in his life and that nothing else mattered. When I was younger, I used to agree with him. This was before I became Dr. Two-Brains. And this was before I even met Wordgirl. Then one day, I saw how heartless he was and I didn't want him to be my mentor anymore. He did tell me about a young mother in his home town that had a small daughter that was exposed to toxic chemicals and didn't die. But she aquired superpowers instead. I thought that was neat, like in a comic book. But when I heard what he planned to do to the little girl, I told him that I didn't want to help him anymore. So I left him, came back to Fair City and set up my own lab.

Matthew: (He had come with his step dad.) Dad, can I help you?

Chuck: I don't know. It might be dangerous.

Matthew: Come on. Please.

Sarah: Let him go with you, Chuck.

Chuck: Well, ok. You have to be careful though.

Matthew: I will.

Teddy: Dad, can I go and help too?

Tobey: Teddy, this time I really need your help. Can you help me build a really good robot? We can use it to go and rescue Mommy.

Teddy: You mean just like the time we fought the aliens?

Tobey: That's right.

Teddy: Dad, I have some robots built. But they're kind of small.

Tobey: Well, do you think you can help Daddy with his?

Teddy: Ok.

Rebecca: Dad, can I help them rescue Wordgirl, Mrs. Riviera, and Marla?

Dr. Boxleiter: Rebecca, I think they have all the help they can get.

Rebecca: Well, ok.

(After the discussion, they head for Turnmantown to rescue Wordgirl, Eileen, and Marla.)

(Meanwhile, back in the lab.)

Dr. Parker: Ok, now who should I start with? (He looks around at his prisoners and then walks over to Marla.)

Birthday Girl: Don't you dare touch a hair on my baby's head!

Dr. Parker: You don't really have a choice. (He's about to take Marla, when he hears someone bust into the building.) What the?

Thug #1: Sir, there's some people here!

Tobey: (Standing on top of his robot, alongside his son and oldest daughter.) Let my wife go!

Dr. Parker: Get them!

(The thugs start to shoot at Tobey and his two oldest children, when they are squirted with hot mustard and hot chili sauce.)

Thug #2: Ahhh! My tongue! It's burning!

Chuck: Let's get them, my son!

Matthew: Right on, Dad! (He too is shooting condiments at the thugs.) This is fun, Dad!

Chuck: You got that right, Son!

(Wordgirl sees the signal to bust out of the shackles and then goes to free both Eileen and Marla.)

Birthday Girl: This is what you jerks get for trying to hurt my daughter! (She then turns green and grows bigger.)

(The thugs scream and run from her.)

Marla: Mommy, let me help you. (She then turns green and grows larger as well.)

(Later, after the battle is over, Dr. Parker and his thugs are arrested and taken to prison in Turnmantown's jail.)

(Eileen and Marla return to their normal sizes and they are reunited with the rest of their family.)

(Wordgirl is also reunited with her family.)

Stephanie: Are you ok, Mom?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm fine, Stephanie and you did a very good job in defeating those thugs and all.

Stephanie: But I had to go and get help.

Wordgirl/Becky: Getting help is the right thing to do if you know you can't do the job all yourself.

Stephanie: I love you, Mom.

Wordgirl/Becky: I love you too, Stephie.

Teddy: Mommy, did you see me and Daddy on the robot that I helped him make?

Wordgirl/Becky: I did. I'm very proud of you, Teddy.

Tobey: Are you ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I'm fine. (She then walks over to her former villains that helped.) Thanks to you all too.

Matthew: Mrs. McCallister, did you see me shoot like my dad?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I saw that. You have very good aim.

Stephanie: Thank you for helping me, Matthew.

Matthew: You're welcomed, Stephanie.

(She then gives him a small peck on the cheek, making him blush.)

Chuck: That was sweet.

Wordgirl/Becky: That was precious. (She then walks over to Eileen and Marla.) Are you two ok?

Birthday Girl: Yes, we are. Thanks to you.

Marla: Did you see me?

Birthday Girl: Yes, I did.

Ian: I'm proud of your braveness.

Birthday Girl: Being me isn't the easiest.

Ian: But being married to you is wonderful.

(Ian and Eileen kiss.)

Birthday Girl: Becky, you are a true friend and also a true hero. Earth is such a better place with you here.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Eileen.

(The group begins to head home.)

(Two weeks later, Dr. Parker is sitting in jail when he receives a visit from someone from his past.)

Turnmantown Warden: Hey Parker, you got a visitor.

Dr. Parker: Oh? (Hoping it's someone who can bail him out of prison, stands up.)

Dr. Boxleitner: Hello, Dr. Parker. Remember me, Dr. Steven Boxleitner?

Dr. Parker: So, you're a full-fledge scientist. Very good. So what are you working on these days?

Dr. Boxleitner: Nothing at this time. The last science experiment turned me into a super villain that had a non-stop craving for cheese and it ruined my friendship with my best friend, Wordgirl.

Dr. Parker: I've told you that you shouldn't worry about having friends. That science is your friend.

Dr. Boxleitner: I don't think so. Science doesn't come to the hospital and prays for you. Science doesn't dance with you at your wedding. Science doesn't name their first child after you. Science doesn't save your life from an alien dictator.

Dr. Parker: So what. I don't care about people. I care only about science.

Dr. Boxleitner: You are one lonely man. You know, even when I was the villainous, Dr. Two-Brains, I had more friends than you.

Dr. Parker: I don't care still.

Dr. Boxleitner: You're a sad man. I'm a happy man with a wife and a daughter. I'm so glad I will never die alone like you will. (He doesn't let Dr. Parker say more, as he walks away.)

LRW: You are a great man, Steven.

Rebecca: I love you, Dad.

Dr. Boxleitner: I am a lucky man. (Kisses his wife and hugs his daughter.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I heard what you said to him. You are right, even when you were Dr Two-Brains, you were a happy and you were never lonely.

(After dropping her daughters off at school, Eileen goes to see her mother.)

Birthday Girl: Hi Mom.

Eileen's Mother: (Extremely happy to see her only child.) Eileen, it's been several weeks since you were rescued but I'm so happy to see you. Are you alright?

Birthday Girl: I'm fine, Mom. Wordgirl helped to rescue me and Marla.

Eileen's Mother: She is a great woman.

Birthday Girl: She's one of my best friends. And she's my favorite superhero. Her daughter is great as well.

Eileen's Mother: How's Marla doing?

Birthday Girl: She seems to be doing fine. Ashley has been having nightmares though. She witnessed the whole thing.

Eileen's Mother: Eileen, I'm sorry that I raised you like I did. I turned you into a spoiled, bratty monster.

Birthday Girl: It's ok, Mom. I forgive you for that. But I'm glad that you moved us to Fair City. Because no other town would've treated me so well like the people here. (Eileen and her mom hug.) I love you, Mom.

Eileen's Mother: I love you too, Baby.

(They continue hugging for a few minutes more, before Eileen heads over to the library.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She sees Eileen walk into the library.) Hey Eileen, how are you doing?

Birthday Girl: I'm doing better, thanks. And thanks for trying to rescue me.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem.

Birthday Girl: Would you had really sacrificed yourself for Marla and I?

Wordgirl/Becky: I would sacrifice myself for anyone. That's what real superheros do. They put aside their own safety to protect others. And it doesn't matter who the others are.

Birthday Girl: Thanks again. (Hug.) Do you want to walk around the museum with me?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure, I'm about to take a break for an hour soon.

(Wordgirl and the Birthday Girl spend an hour walking around the Wordgirl museum, looking at the Birthday Girl exhibit the whole time.)

Birthday Girl: Did I really do all those things?

Wordgirl/Becky: You sure did. But I knew you were a good person, deep inside. I'm glad we're friends now though.

Birthday Girl: Me too.

(They hug.)

(That night, Becky is tucking in her kids.)

Stephanie: Mom, did I do a good job?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure you did. I've told you that.

Stephanie: I know. I just thought you were just telling me that.

Wordgirl/Becky: Stephanie, I don't tell people what they want to hear. I tell them the truth and the truth is that you are a very smart and brave girl. And you're dealing with situations that I've never dealt with too often.

Stephanie: I still haven't found the person who killed Grandma Claire.

Wordgirl/Becky: Stephanie, I've told you before. That it's not easy being a superhero and sometimes, you don't always catch the bad guy. But I have confidence that you'll catch them soon.

Stephanie: Thanks Mom. I love you.

Wordgirl/Becky: I love you too. Now, get some sleep. (She gives her daughter a good-night kiss.)

(While she heads to check on Charlene, she passes by Teddy's room and sees Tobey tucking him in.)

Teddy: Daddy, did you like the robot I built?

Tobey: I sure did. You're becoming a very good robot builder, just like I was. I just hope you listened to your mother and you don't build robots for the wrong reasons. I used to build them for the wrong reasons and became an evil boy villain and I don't want you to become one of those.

Teddy: You were a villain? Did Mommy used to battle you?

Tobey: Yes, a lot, as a matter of fact. I only built those robots and sent them on city-destroying rampages because I was so much in love with your mother but I didn't know how to tell her.

Teddy: So when did you and Mom fall in love?

Tobey: It was sometime in middle school. We were sent to another school in the city of Center View. Your mother fell in love with another boy who didn't treat her very well. But one night, he wanted to hurt her very much and she decided that he wasn't the boy for her and we fell in love and spent the rest of our teen years dating and after a few more years, we got married and had you three kids.

Teddy: Whatever happened to the boy who was mean to Mommy?

Tobey: I don't know. After our Senior year in high school, we never heard from him again. I think that's enough storytelling for one night. How about you get some sleep and maybe I'll tell you more another day?

Teddy: Ok. I love you, Daddy.

Tobey: I love you too.

(He walks out of his son's room.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I heard you tell Teddy about how we got together and all.

Tobey: I hope I told him the right information.

Wordgirl/Becky: You did. You toned it down a little, but you told him the whole true story.

(They then go to tuck in Charlene.)

Charlene: Mama! Dada!

Wordgirl/Becky: Good night, Charlene.

Tobey: Good night, Charlene.

(As they sit in bed.)

Wordgirl/Becky: You know, I have been wondering what happened to Steven since that day in court.

Tobey: Who knows?

(While they are talking, Stephanie overhears them, with her superhearing.)

Stephanie: BJ, I think I want to find who killed my Grandma Claire. (BJ asks, "when are we going to find out?"). Tomorrow. It's Saturday. Maybe I can have Matthew and Rebecca help me. (BJ says, " I don't think that'll be a good idea.") Why not? (BJ says, "Your friends can get hurt.") That's true. Ok.

(The next day, Stephanie and BJ get up first.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (In the kitchen.) Hey, what are you two doing up this early?

Stephanie: BJ and I are going to try to find the person who killed Grandma Claire.

Wordgirl/Becky: Why don't you have breakfast before you fly off and fight crime?

Stephanie: Ok. (While eating breakfast.) Mom, what was the name of the guy you dated, before you were with Daddy?

Wordgirl/Becky: Why?

Stephanie: Because I just want to know.

Wordgirl/Becky: Stephanie McCallister, tell me what's going on.

Stephanie: Mom, I heard you and Daddy talk last night. I think I know who it was who killed Grandma.

Wordgirl/Becky: Stephie, Steven Nickolas is the name of the guy who I dated before Daddy.

Stephanie: So what did he do that was so bad?

Wordgirl/Becky: Stephanie, you're too young to know right now. I'll tell you when you're older.

Stephanie: Fine. (After she's finished eating breakfast.) BJ and I are going now, Mom.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. Good luck.

(Stephanie and BJ fly off and head towards Center View.)

(When they get there, they look for Steven Nickolas.)

Stephanie: (BJ says, "Do you know what he looks like?") No.

(Just then, they see a moving van driving down the street, heading towards Fair City.)

(Stephanie and BJ begin to follow it from up above, in the sky.)

(Meanwhile, the same moving van comes speeding into Fair City.)

(She then sees her father and brother walking across the street, along with Charlene in her stroller.)

(They had gone to downtown Fair City to run some errands.)

Teddy: (He sees the large truck coming towards him, his father, and his baby sister.) DADDY! A TRUCK IS COMING TOWARDS US!

Tobey: (Picks up Charlene.) RUN TEDDY!

(Stephanie then takes a hold of the truck's back bumper and stops the truck, just as it is about to hit her father, brother, and sister.)

(The driver then looks into his rearview mirror and he sees a small girl, with a monkey on her back holding onto the back bumper of his truck.)

Steven: What the?

(Stephanie then goes to rip off the door of his truck and pulls him out of the truck.)

Stephanie: (Pretending not to know her father.) Are you people ok?

Tobey: Yes, we are fine. Thanks to you, Wordgirl!

Stephanie: Now for you!

Steven: What is the meaning of this? I was just driving down the street, minding my own business!

Stephanie: But you were going to run into this man and his two small children.

Steven: Well, they shouldn't be on the street like that.

Tobey: It's a red light, Steven. Yes, I know you. You're Steven Nickolas. Don't you remember me? Tobey McCallister the Third? I was one of the students from Fair City that was bused to your school in the seventh grade.

Steven: Yeah, I remember you, Geek! So, are you babysitting or something?

Tobey: No, these are two of my children.

Steven: You have kids? (He bursts out laughing.) That has got to be a joke. What woman would have babies with you?

Tobey: That would be Becky Botsford. My wife.

Steven: That prude? You married that prude and she had babies? Yeah, I don't believe that. If she was too scared to have sex with me, why would she have sex with you?

Tobey: Because I didn't force her to do something she wasn't ready for. I waited until she was ready, unlike what you tried to do to her.

(The cops then come along and arrest Steven for reckless driving.)

Steven: I'm not finished with this.

Tobey: And neither am I. (After Steven is taken.) Stephanie, you did a very good thing. You saved my life and the lives of Teddy and Charlene. I'm very proud of you.

Stephanie: Thank you, Daddy. I saw him speeding up on you and I had to stop him from hurting you all.

Tobey: Well, I'll say it again. I'm very proud of you, Stephie. You are just like your mother. A brave superhero. Come on, let's get home and tell Mommy what happened.

(When they arrive home, Teddy runs into the living room where Becky was folding laundry.)

Teddy: Mommy, Mommy! Stephanie saved our lives today!

Wordgirl/Becky: What's this?

Tobey: Stephanie stopped a moving van from running into Teddy, Charlene, and I when we were crossing the street. And guess who it was that was driving.

Wordgirl/Becky: Who?

Tobey: Steven Nickolas.

Wordgirl/Becky: Steven? What was he doing in town?

Tobey: He was driving a moving truck towards us and Stephanie stopped him.

Stephanie: BJ and I saved their lives.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's very good news, Stephanie. I'm very proud of you, Sweetie.

Stephanie: Thanks Mom.

Tobey: I'm going to go back to the jail and ask Steven if he was the one who killed my mother.

Wordgirl/Becky: I want to come with you. And I know Ms. Question will appreciate that we caught the man who almost killed her too.

(That next Monday, Becky and her family get a letter in the mail, to act as witnesses in court.)

(That Friday, Becky, Tobey, their children, and several of their friends show up for court, to testify against Steven.)

(And Steven's family and friends show up to defend Steven.)

Judge: Order in the court! The McCallisters verses Steven Nickolas!

TJ: Sir, I'm here to represent my sister's family.

Judge: And you are?

TJ: I'm TJ Botsford, son of the former District Attorney Sally Botsford. I have a Master degree in Law.

Judge: Very well.

TJ: So anyway, Mr. Nickolas is being charged with hit & run driving which resulted in the death of Claire McCallister, mother of Tobey McCallister the Third. I will like to call Ms. Question to the stand. (After she's sworn in.) So, Ms. Question. What happened on the night almost 11 years ago?

Ms. Question: Are you asking me?

TJ: Yes.

Ms. Question: Did you know that while I was being chased by Wordgirl, this maniac in his truck came driving towards me and he didn't even let me know that he was coming?

TJ: Were you seriously hurt because of that?

Ms. Question: What do you think?

Mr. Blake: (Steven's Lawyer.) I like to know why your superhero had sympathy for this woman? I was told that earlier, the witness had robbed the store.

TJ: It doesn't matter what she was doing earlier. That is not what this is about. Look, I understand your concern. Ms. Question was one of the big time villains when I was a child. But since then, she's been doing good. But like I said, this trial has nothing to do with that. Ms. Question, did you see the truck that hit you? (Ms. Question nods 'Yes'.) I have no further questions for this witness.

Mr. Blake: (He then gets up.) Why do you talk in questions only?

Ms. Question: Why do you think I call myself, 'Ms. Question'?

Mr. Blake: No further questions.

(The trial continues.)

TJ: (He's now questioning Steven.) So tell me, why were you driving into Fair City a lot in the first place? As I recalled, you don't really like Fair City.

Steven: If you must know the truth, I'm taking revenge for what your sister did to my reputation.

TJ: You're reputation? Is that why you tried to run down my brother-in-law, my nephew, and my youngest niece?

Steven: Yes.

TJ: And what about Mrs. McCallister's death?

Steven: She is the reason your sister had a restraining order put on me and my friends and our families.

TJ: That restraining order was put on you all because throughout high school, you continued to bother and harass my sister and her friends, even after she and her friends stopped going to your school.

Steven: I would've stopped harassing your sister if she given into my desires and needs. So if you think about it, all of this is your sister's fault.

TJ: Don't even go there with that.

Tobey: May I say something, Your Honor?

Judge: Go right ahead.

Tobey: Thank you. (He stands up.) Steven, this is just typical of you. My wife wasn't the one who drove the truck into my mother's car and killed her.

Steven: Yeah, yeah. (The trial ends after another hour or so and Steven is found guilty of hit & run driving that resulted in the death of Tobey's mother.) (As he is being taken out of the courtroom, he turns to Becky.) By the way, the day I hit that freak woman on the floating question mark, I was aiming for you, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm so glad you're finally going to jail! This way you won't be a threat to my family, my friends, and/or I.

Steven: I don't think I'm going to be staying in jail for too long. I know my family will find a way to get me out.

Wordgirl/Becky: So did you get married and had kids too?

Steven: (Scoffs at that question.) No. You think I'm going to something stupid like be tied down to one woman and have a bunch of bratty kids? I'm not a loser like you and your friends.

Wordgirl/Becky: My friends and I are not losers. You're just a jerk.

(He passes by Ms. Question.)

Steven: What are you looking at, Freak woman?

Ms. Question: You're calling me a freak?

(Steven is taken out of the courtroom.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Ms. Question, just so you know, I don't think you're a freak.

Ms. Question: Did you know that you are a very nice person?

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

(Tobey and her kids walk over to her.)

Teddy: Mommy, what did Mr. Steven do to you that was wrong?

Wordgirl/Becky: (Bends down to his level.) Teddy, I'll tell you when you're a bit older.

Teddy: Ok Mommy.

Charlene: Mommy win?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes.

Tobey: Let's go now. And before we go home, we need to stop by somewhere first. (Later, Tobey drives his family over to the cemetery where his mother is buried and walks over to her grave, holding some flowers, which he places onto his mother's grave.) Mom, I hope you know that the person who killed you is now behind bars and I know that won't bring you back, but hopefully it'll bring some closure. I love you, Mom. I know I wasn't always the best behaved son and I'm sorry about that. But I just want to say that I'm proud to be your son. (He then places two fingers onto his lips, kisses them, and places them onto the tombstone.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Are you ready to go now?

Tobey: Yeah.

Teddy: Daddy, were you really a naughty boy?

Tobey: Oh, 'naughty' is such a nice word to describe what I was like as a small boy.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's right. I had to take Daddy home to Grandma a lot of times for trying to destroy the city with his giant robots.

Teddy: Is that why you tell me to not build robots for the wrong reasons?

Wordgirl/Becky: That's right.

(The family of five head home after a long day.)

The End…


	5. Chapter 5

Wordgirl: The Next Chapter

Final Showdowns

(Steven Nickolas is sitting in a Fair City jail when his lawyer, Winston Blake comes to his cell, along with his father, Keith Nickolas.)

Keith: Son, we paid your bail and you're now free from jail.

Steven: Thanks Dad. I need to get Becky and her friends back for putting me in jail. I think I'm going to call my friend, Mark Edwin. (One of his friends from school.)

(Steven returns to his expensive condo in downtown Center View and goes to call Mark Edwin, who's now a corporate raider. He has successfully bought many businesses in other towns and laid off millons of workers.)

Mark: (Sitting in his town home, watching TV on his big screen HD TV, when he hears his cell phone.) Hello, Mark Edwin of Edwin Business Buyers.

Steven: Hello Mark, it's Steven.

Mark: Steven, I haven't heard from you in a while. So what's up?

Steven: Well, you heard that Becky Botsford had me put in jail for killing Tobey's mother with one of my moving vans, right?

Mark: Right.

Steven: So, I know how we can get back at her for doing that. Several of her friends own businesses.

Mark: This sounds like an opportunity to buy a business and lay off the workers. So can you give me the names of those friends of hers that own businesses?

Steven: Sure can. That friend of hers, Violet Heaslip. She owns a successful Art Gallery. That freak girl, Eileen, owns a party planning business. Her brother, TJ Botsford owns a museum/library. And there's like several older people who own businesses as well. (He then gives a list of those businesses as well.)

Mark: When we're finished, Fair City will no longer be a profitable city. It will be a rundown city with a bunch of homeless people living in a hopeless town.

Steven: So when are you going to do this?

Mark: Not just yet.

(It's now June and Tommy Ming is now graduating from high school.)

Vice-Principal: Next to receive his diploma is Thomas Ming!

Scoops: Way to go, Son.

Violet: That's my oldest baby!

Liam: Way to go, Bro!

Holly: That's my big brother!

(Tommy waves to his family and Scoops takes a picture of his son, receiving his diploma.)

(Later that day.)

Violet: I'm so happy for you, Tommy.

Tommy: Thanks Mom, thanks Dad.

Liam: So what are you going to do now?

Tommy: I'm going to go and relax for a few months before heading to college this Fall.

Scoops: I can't believe you want to go away to New York for college.

Tommy: Well, I need to see what's out there.

Violet: You will come home, right?

Tommy: Of course I will, Mom. I love this town. I just want to go to college in another town. I already signed up for journalism classes and all. I want to be a poet and write poetry books.

Violet: That sounds very nice.

Liam: Mom, Dad, I have to go and meet Rebecca and Travis at the pizza place.

Scoops: Ok, have fun.

(Liam goes off with his friends.)

Violet: Holly, do you want to go and help me at the gallery?

Holly: Yes. Can I get my own wing?

Violet: Sure can. I have the perfect place for you to display your artwork and scuptures. But are you sure you want to sell them?

Holly: Mom, I need the experience.

Violet: Holly, you are so right about that.

(Elsewhere, Sophia is helping her mom, Victoria, who's just been to the doctor for her chemotherapy.)

Sophia: Mom, is there anything else you need?

Victoria: No, I'm fine, Sophia. Thanks, you're the best daughter.

Sophia: No problem, Mom.

Hunter: Victoria, I have dress rehearsal to go to. Will you be ok?

Sophia: I'm here, Dad. I'll take care of Mom.

Hunter: You are a lifesaver, Sophia. Thanks. Oh, your dad and brother are coming by today.

Victoria: Great. Thanks for the info.

(At this point, Hunter also owns a drama studio where he teaches young people about stage acting, but he still performs as well.)

(Even though Victoria has breast cancer and receives treatment, she still holds her motivational seminars and she also councils people individually.)

Sophia: (Sometimes acts as her volunteer secretary.) Mom, I have some phone messages for you.

Victoria: Thanks Sophia. I'll answer these calls after lunch today.

(In another part of town, Stephanie and BJ are battling the Amazing Rope Guy, who is still commiting crimes and is no match for Stephanie and BJ, just like he was no match for her mother and BJ's father, Huggy.)

Amazing Rope Guy: You can't get me! For I am the Amazing Rope Guy!

Stephanie: Get him, BJ! (BJ pounces on him, tackleing him to the floor.) There, I got you!

Amazing Rope Guy: OHHH! (He's then taken away to the jail.) I'll be back!

Stephanie: Yeah, Mom was right. He is pretty easy to take down. Come on, let's get home. Matthew and his family are taking me to the beach. WORD UP! (She then zooms home.) Mom, I'm back. And you were right, the Amazing Rope Guy is more talk than anything. He's pretty good with the ropes though.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hmmm, he must've improved since I last battled him. Stephanie, when you're done at the beach, you're going to have to stay with Matthew and his family this afternoon. Dad's at work and I have to go to work in a bit.

Stephanie: That's fine, Mom.

Wordgirl/Becky: So bring a change of clothes with you to the beach. And don't forget your sunscreen.

Stephanie: I won't. Come on, BJ. You can come with me. (BJ cheers.) Let's get over to Matthew's house. (She and BJ get ready and zoom over to Matthew's house.)

(Becky then takes Teddy and Charlene with her and drops them off at Doc's house, so he can babysit for her.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks so much for babysitting Charlene and Teddy for me.

Dr. Boxleitner: No problem.

Teddy: I have this new robot kit I want to build.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. But remember what I said about robots?

Teddy: Yeah Mom, don't build them and make them destroy stuff.

Wordgirl/Becky: Great. (Kisses her son and baby daughter.) I'll be back at four today. Be good and help with your sister.

Teddy: I will.

(In another area of town.)

Birthday Girl: Hey Ian, did you get the paperwork done for those last three parties we set up?

Ian: I sure did. All accounted for. Oh, you have a call from that couple who are celebrating their golden anniversary. They want to move the location, again.

Birthday Girl: Ugh! Again? It's like the fifth time. Ok, I'll go and meet them. Did you call the Baker and tell him that the family with the little girl, who's celebrating her 5th birthday that they want a Pretty Princess theme?

Ian: I did.

Ashley: Mom, can I help you and Dad?

Birthday Girl: Oh, that will be great, Ashley. You can organize my client list.

Ashley: I'll do my best. Can I take phone calls too?

Birthday Girl: That will be great. Marla, can you help Ashley?

Marla: Ok Mommy.

Ian: Where's Travis?

Birthday Girl: He's with his friends at the pizza parlor.

(A month later, Mark Edwin comes driving into town, in his black Lincoln Town Car.)

(The first business he come across is Leslie's Martial Arts and Gymnastics Studio, which is run by Leslie, the late Mr. Big's former assistant.)

Mark: (He walks in.) Excuse me, can I speak to the owner of this business?

Leslie: You're speaking to her.

Mark: I'm Mark Edwin of Center View and I would like to buy this business of yours.

Leslie: Sorry, I'm not interested.

Mark: But I'm prepared to give you a millon dollars for it.

Leslie: I make a lot more than that in a year. I'm not interested. And don't think I don't know anything about business. I used to work for the top business man in Fair City. You look to be a corporate raider. You buy businesses and then lay off the workers.

Mark: I see. I'll come back another time. (Talks to himself as he drives away.) That one was too smart. I need to start with someone who's not so smart. (He then comes to the Butcher's Shop, which is located near the Baker's and Candlestick Maker's businesses.) Hello, I like to speak to the owner.

Butcher: That would be me. Can I help you?

Mark: I'm Mark Edwin and I like to buy your business.

Butcher: I don't think so, Pal. I love this job and I won't give it up for nothing.

Mark: Not even for a million dollars?

Butcher: I make more than that. Nope, I'm keeping this business. I help supply my buddy's sandwich shop.

Mark: And where might that be?

(Meanwhile, Chuck is busy serving customers when Mark comes into the shop.)

Chuck: Hello there, I'm Chuck, the Sandwich Guy. Can I take your order?

Mark: Not at this time. I really want to buy your business.

Chuck: I don't think so. I love this job. I'm doing what I love and that's making sandwiches and selling them to people. My brother helps to promote my business, my stepson helps me as well. Matty, come out here.

Matthew: Hey Dad. Who's this?

Chuck: He wants to buy my shop?

Matthew: No way.

Mark: (He then leaves.) Man, buying businesses from these people isn't going to be as easy as other towns. (Mark goes all around town, trying to buy businesses from Becky's friends and he's rejected the whole time.) Now, it's time to get aggressive. (He then makes a phone call to Steven.) They won't sell.

Steven: You're the corporate raider, don't you know of ways to buy businesses.

Mark: I know, I can call Iona. She knows how to make false documents that show that I'm the new owner of a business. She makes them very well that I've used her expertise when buying businesses in other towns. (He then goes to make a phone call to Iona, another friend from high school.)

Iona: I understand what you and Steven are doing. I'll make a document and it'll show that you are now the owner of the businesses you wish to acquire.

Mark: Thanks Iona. I owe you one.

Iona: Hmmm, how about tomorrow night, we seal the deal with some corporate romance?

Mark: OOO, you got a deal. I'll bring the wine this time.

Iona: Great.

(A month later, Tommy Ming is getting ready to travel to New York to attend college.)

(Violet, Scoops, Liam, and Holly are at the airport to see him off.)

Tommy: I'll write when I get there. I love you guys.

Violet: Good luck in college, Tommy.

Scoops: Do good in your studies.

Tommy: I will. Liam, Holly, I'll miss you two also.

Liam: We'll miss you too, Big brother.

Holly: Are you coming back for Christmas?

Tommy: Yeah, I'll be back for Christmas. (He then hugs his family one last time and heads for his plane.)

(Scoops and Violet, along with Liam and Holly watch his plane take off and then head home themselves.)

Scoops: I'm going into work now. I'll see you all later. Violet: Ok. Holly and Liam, we have to go and get your supplies for school.

(Meanwhile, LRW and Rebecca are at the copy shop.)

LRW: Rebecca, you can help, assist, lend a hand as I put out these packing supplies.

Rebecca: Ok, right away, without delay, Mom.

(Just then, a Mark Edwin and his lawyer, Winston Blake come into the copy shop.)

Mark: Excuse me, are you the manager of this business?

LRW: That's right, correct, dead-on. Is there something I can help you with?

Mark: Yes, I have something here that says that I'm now the owner of this copy shop.

LRW: I object, protest, oppose to what you're saying. This is my shop, establishment, business. You can't come in here and take, steal, embezzle my company. I worked for far too long to have some jerk, thug, creep take it all away from me.

Mark: I have a lawyer that says otherwise.

Mr. Blake: Ms. Boxleitner, you're now trespassing on my client's business property. I'm going to have to ask that you and your child leave or I'm going to have to call the authorities.

LRW: Well, I don't think so. Rebecca, stand back and watch Mom in action. (She then makes multiple copies of herself.) Girls, take them down.

Mark: Ma'am, you are really doing this the hard way. (He then calls up the authorities from Center View.)

Center View cop: Ma'am, you're violating this man's rights.

Mark: And I want everything in this place sold.

(She then looks at her beloved copy machine.)

LRW: Can I please take this one piece of equipment?

Mark: No, sorry. I'm afraid it's part of my property.

LRW: You can't take my copy machine? It's been mine for as long as I've worked here.

Mark: Sorry. You and your daughter need to leave now.

(The Center View police escort LRW and Rebecca out and lock the door.)

LRW: (Bangs on the door.) NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!

Rebecca: Mom, I'm scared, terrified, petrified.

LRW: Come on, we're going home.

Rebecca: And to think, I wanted to inherit this copy shop from you, Mom.

LRW: Rebecca, we're not going to just stand by and let them get away with this. We're going to get help, assistance, aid.

(Later, that same day, Violet is setting up her gallery when Mark enters, followed by his lawyer and the Center View cop.)

Violet: (She knows who Mark is.) Mark Edwin? What are you doing here?

Mark: Hello Violet. I'm glad that you remembered me from Middle school.

Violet: So what are you doing here?

Mark: I am now the owner of your gallery.

Violet: I don't think so.

Mark: I have the ownership papers right here, Violet.

Violet: You don't have the right to call me, 'Violet'. I want you to address me as 'Mrs. Ming'. I don't think you have the right to take someone's business, no matter what those papers say.

Mark: I knew you would say something like that so I got a lawyer and a cop. So if you're not out of here in five minutes, I will be forced to arrest you for trespassing.

Violet: Fine. I'll be back.

(Violet then walks out of her gallery and Mark locks it.)

(Throughtout the rest of the week, Mark Edwin falsely buys all the businesses owned by friends of Becky.)

(Early the next week, Mark comes to the Wordgirl Museum/Library and walks into TJ's office.)

Mark: Hello, are you the proprietor of this museum?

TJ: Yes, can I help you?

Mark: I need for you to leave the premises. I am now owner of this museum and the library.

TJ: No you're not.

Mark: I have papers here that say otherwise.

TJ: (He then reads the papers.) Wait, I know you. You're friends of that jerk who tried to rape my sister in middle school. And this document is a fake.

Mark: How do you know?

TJ: I majored in law in college and I work part-time as a lawyer for small cases. There's no way this is real.

Mark: Oh is that so?

TJ: Yep and I have a license to practice law. This document is fake. (He then tears it up.) Now get out of my museum before I call the Fair City police. And I also know that Center View police have no jurisdiction in this town. I'm calling my sister in here. (Dials the library.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hello?

TJ: Becky, it's TJ. I'm having an issue in the main museum area. One of Steven's friends is trying to buy the museum with a fake document.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I know about this. Everyone we know had lost their businesses because of him. Violet, Chuck, Butcher, Eileen, Lady Redundant Woman, and Leslie. Now that we know these documents are fake, everyone can go back to their businesses. I'll give them a call and then I'm going to join you in the office.

TJ: Thanks Sis. (Hangs up.) You are so much in trouble now.

Mark: We'll just see about that. (He then decides to take out a gun and points it at TJ.) If you don't do as I say, I'll be forced to shoot you dead. Which will it be?

(Becky had hurried to the museum office and as she opens the door, she sees Mark with a gun on her younger brother.)

Wordgirl/Becky: NOOOO! (She then kicks the gun out of Mark's hand.) GO AWAY! If I'm remembered correctly, you, Steven, and all of your friends and families are forbidden to come near us. The judge issued a restraining order on all of you and if you violate that order, you will be taken to jail. NO ONE THREATENS MY YOUNGER BROTHER WITH A GUN!

Mark: You are such a turd.

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh, just so you know, I made a call to all of those you stole businesses from. I told them that you're here.

Mark: I'm so out of here! (As he walks away, he runs into all of those who's businesses he stolen.)

Chuck: (Has his condiment shooter loaded.) Don't mess with us!

Mark: Don't shoot! This is a $3000 suit.

Chuck: That's not my problem. (He then shoots jelly at Mark.) That's grape jelly too. Trust me, it's very hard to wash off.

Butcher: How about some meat juices to add to it? (He then shoots meat products at Mark.)

Leslie: (Using one of Mr. Big's old mind-control devices.) You will go away and leave this town and not return.

Mark: (In a dazed tone.) I will go away and leave this town and not return. (He then leaves town.)

Leslie: Good thing I keep these for such emergencies.

Wordgirl/Becky: TJ, are you ok?

TJ: I just saw my life flash before my eyes. Thanks Sis. I'm so lucky to have Wordgirl for a sister.

Wordgirl/Becky: TJ, I'm your big sister and it's my duty to watch over and protect you, whether or not I'm Wordgirl.

(They hug.)

LRW: Awww, that's sweet, precious, lovely.

(After that, TJ takes the false documents to the district attorney's office and they make sure that no one else gets duped by these documents.)

(They then go to Center View and arrest Iona for making false documents.)

(That next week, all the businesses that were stolen by Mark are back with their rightful owners.)

(Steven tried to get revenge by stealing businesses away from Becky's friends and loved ones, but it didn't work. TJ is just like his mother, Sally Botsford, a great lawyer, who also owns a museum/library dedicated to his favorite superhero/sister, Wordgirl.)

(That night, as Steven sleeps in his condo, he gets a visit from a spirt, a very unhappy spirit.)

Granny May: Hello! You must be that little jerk, Steven! I gave a warning like this to someone else who bothered my girl! You harm a hair on her or anyone she cares about, and you'll have to answer to me! Got it, Boy?!

Mr. Big: You better listen to her, Boy!

Steven: (With fear in his voice.) Yes Ma'am! Yes, Sir! (He then has trouble falling asleep for the next three nights.)

(Two weeks later, after the whole Steven incident is over, Becky is sitting in her living room reading to Charlene when she gets a call from Huggy on Lexicon.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Huggy, I'm so happy to see you, Buddy. How's everything with you and your family? (Huggy tells her 'Great'. He then tells her that he's got some news, regarding Miss Power.) What about Miss Power? Did she escape? (Huggy says, 'No, she died in prison.') Miss Power died in prison. Thanks for telling me, Huggy. I'll be sure to tell the others. It was nice seeing you again. (Then he tells her that he, Lillybud, and their daughter are planning to move to Earth.) You're coming to live on Earth? That's great news, Huggy. I'll look forward to seeing you all again. I love you, Huggy. (He tells her that he loves her too.) BJ will sure be happy to see you all again. I have so many stories to tell you too. (Huggy is over joyed and is looking forward to returning to Earth and to his partner in justice.) (They end their call and Becky is so thrilled that Huggy is coming home that she picks up Charlene and twirls her around.) Did you hear that, Charlene, my friend, Huggy is coming home. I miss him so much.

Charlene: Monkey?

Wordgirl/Becky: That's right, Huggy is a monkey. He's BJ's daddy.

Charlene: BJ daddy?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. But first I need to tell the others about Miss Power.

(Two days later, their friends are sitting in her living room.)

Dr. Boxleitner: So what's this about?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I have two pieces of news. First, my sidekick, Huggy, Lillybud, and their daughter are coming home to Earth.

Stephanie: Did you hear that, BJ? Your family is coming home. (BJ is happy to have his father, mother, and sister on Earth with him.)

Tobey: And what's the other news?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, Huggy told me that he was informed that Miss Power is dead. She died in prison. I don't know how I should feel about that. I'm relieved because we don't have to worry about her again. But I'm also kind of sad. I mean I know what a tyrant she was but she did bring you villains and myself closer and she made us appreciate each other more.

Chuck: That's true. She did do that. I guess I have mixed feelings about Miss Power's death also.

Dr. Boxleitner: Me too. I know she almost killed me, but like what you said, she did bring us all closer and she forced us to team up and fight her.

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess we should mourn her death for reasons like what she did for us, which is make us appreciate what we have and thankful for what we don't have. But then, we should have a sense of closure as well.

(All of her villain friends agree with her and they spend a few minutes mourning the loss of Miss Power, but then feel a sense of relief that they would never have to deal with her again.)

Birthday Girl: What about her sidekick, Gigglecheeks?

Wordgirl/Becky: I didn't ask about that. Maybe Huggy can tell us later. (That night, as Wordgirl is asleep in her bed, next to Tobey, she hears someone calling for her to go to her library in her hideout.) Hello? Anyone there?

Granny May: Wordgirl, it's me, Granny May.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She bursts into tears when she sees her late former villain.) Granny May, I haven't seen you in such a long time. I really miss you.

Granny May: I miss you too, Dear. But remember, like I told you before I died, that I would be watching over you always.

Wordgirl/Becky: So why are you here?

Granny May: I came to tell you that I gave a warning to that Steven-boy, and made him promise to leave you all alone from now on or I would make his life miserable.

Wordgirl/Becky: You mean like what you said to Miss Power a few years back?

Granny May: You got it.

Wordgirl/Becky: And speaking of Miss Power. She died recently.

Granny May: I know, Dear. Before she died, she redeemed herself by apologizing for doing all those terrible things to us and others.

Wordgirl/Becky: You know I will always accept a person's apology, as long as they are being sincere.

Granny May: Oh, she was being sincere. She was weeping and pleaded for forgiveness.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well then, I know she's dead and this is a little late, but I accept her apology. Do you hear me, Miss Power? I accept your apology. I can't say the same for the others but at least you have my forgiveness.

Granny May: She heard your forgiveness. I better go now. You stay safe and I miss you, Baby.

Wordgirl/Becky: I miss you too. I love you.

Granny May: I love you too, Sweetheart.

(Her spirit then disappears and Becky returns to bed.)

Tobey: Is everything alright?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, everything is just fine.

(They kiss and go back to sleep.)

The End…


	6. Chapter 6

Wordgirl: The Next Chapter

Friends Reunited

(Wordgirl, Tobey, and their children are waiting as Huggy and his mate, Lillybud and their daughter, Honeylou return to Earth.)

(BJ is especially excited to have his parents and sister join him on Earth at last.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm so nervous right now.

Tobey: I know you are. But I'm sure he's nervous about seeing you as well.

(Just then, a small Lexonian ship appears and lands.)

(The hatch opens and Huggy, Lillybud, and Honeylou step out onto the grass.)

Wordgirl/Becky: HUGGY! I'm so happy to see you! (Huggy embraces her as well, telling her that he misses her as well.)

(BJ then embraces his mother, sister, and then his father and the four Lexonian monkeys express their feelings.)

Stephanie: Are you happy to be with your family again, BJ? (BJ gives her a thumbs up.) Are you still going to stay with me and my family? (BJ tells her that his family is going to be living in her backyard.) Really? That will be so cool.

Wordgirl/Becky: So Huggy, anything new to share with us? (Huggy says, not at this time, but I see that you have a third child.) Oh, yes. Huggy, this is Charlene Claire McCallister. She was named after Chuck and Tobey's mom. Did I tell you that she was killed like a few years ago? (Huggy says No. Then he walks over to Tobey and hugs his legs.)

Tobey: (Picks him up.) I guess Becky told you about my mother. She was killed in a car accident but the killer was caught.

Wordgirl/Becky: It was Steven Nickolas. My ex-boyfriend from middle school. He almost killed Tobey, Teddy, and Charlene also, while they were crossing the street.

Tobey: Yes. I remember that.

Teddy: Mom, is Huggy going to live with us?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, sort of. He's going to live in our backyard. BJ is going to live with him as well. And by the way, Huggy, your son is a great sidekick. Just like you were. (Huggy is proud of his son's accomplishments.) I'm proud of my daughter, Stephanie too. They make a very good team. Just like us.

Tobey: We need to have a picture of both Wordgirls and their sidekicks.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, ok. (She and Stephanie transform.) Ready Tobey. (She picks up Huggy as Stephanie picks up BJ.)

(Tobey takes the picture.)

Tobey: Excellent.

(Later that evening, Huggy's family, including his son get settled in for the night, just as Becky's family gets settled in.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Huggy, I'm so happy to have you back again. I missed you so much. (Huggy misses her too.) How about a fly around the town? Just the two of us? (Huggy gives a thumbs up.) WORD UP! Just like old times. (She then heads for the skies as Huggy hangs on to her and they go zooming around.) (They pass by several friends' homes and wave.) Oh, just so you know, Dr. Two-Brains is no more. He became Dr. Steven Boxleitner again. (Huggy is happy about that.) Yeah, he still remembers his days as Dr. Two-Brains, though. Chuck is married and he now has a stepson. Stephanie really likes him too. (Huggy asks about Butcher and many other villains.) Whoa! That's a lot. Well, Butcher is married to Dupey, Lady Redundant Woman's copy that Butcher fell in love with. They adopted a kitty, Lil' Mittens 2. Eileen and her daughter, Marla were captured by this evil scientist/doctor who wanted to study their powers. He almost did the same to me, but my daughter and your son helped to stop them. (Huggy is very proud to hear that.)

(They continue to go flying around town.)

(A month later, the kids head back to school.)

Tobey: (Reading the paper and having breakfast.) So Huggy, how do you like being home again? (Huggy gives him a thumbs up.) Great. Becky really misses you. (Huggy agrees.)

(Huggy then goes back to spend the rest of the day with Lillybud and Honeylou. BJ went to school with Stephanie and Teddy.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey, I'm going to head into work now.

Tobey: Ok, I'll see you, Babe. (Tobey has the day off and is spending it with Charlene.)

Charlene: Mommy go way.

Tobey: Mommy will be back soon but now you get to spend the day with Daddy.

Charlene: Daddy fun.

Tobey: Thanks. We have some errands to run first.

(Throughout the day, Tobey and Charlene run some errands.)

(Huggy then tells Lillybud that he's going to go and see Becky in the library. Lillybud says, ok.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She's working in the library when she sees Huggy come in.) Bob, what brings you here? (He says, I want to see where you work.) Well, this is the library that's a part of the Wordgirl Museum that TJ made. Do you want to see TJ? I'm sure he'll be happy to see you too. (She puts a sign that says, "I'll be back in a few minutes.") Ok. Let's go. (As they walk around the museum area.) Brings back memories, doesn't it? (Huggy agrees and stops to look at an exhibit.) Yeah, these are all of my mementoes of our battles with the villains. I donated them all to the museum. (She then knocks on her brother's door.)

TJ: Who's there?

Wordgirl/Becky: TJ, it's me.

TJ: Come in, Becky. (He opens the door and sees Huggy beside her.) Capt. Huggyface. When did you arrive?

Wordgirl/Becky: (Huggy tells him a month ago, I'm sorry that I haven't visited you yet.) He says that he and his family arrived a month ago and that he's sorry that he hasn't visited you yet.

TJ: No problem with that. How have you been?

Wordgirl/Becky: (Huggy says We're doing good but I'm glad to be home.) He says he's good and that he's glad to be home. (Huggy then points out how tall TJ is.) Yeah, TJ is tall.

TJ: I'm even taller than my superhero sister. Did you tell him that Mom and Dad sold our childhood home and they are now living in a retirement home?

Wordgirl/Becky: Not yet. Do you want to go and see Mom and Dad? (Huggy yelps in glee.) Ok, after work today, we'll go and see Mom and Dad. I'll just have to let Tobey know that I'll be a little late, coming home from work.

TJ: Can I come too? I can call Vanessa and tell her that I'm visiting Mom and Dad.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. (Later, Becky heads back to work and sees a long line of borrowers.) I'm sorry, folks. I can help you over here. (The last person in line is Ms. Question.) Hello Ms. Question. This is the first time I've seen you come here.

Ms. Question: Really? Is that Huggy?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, he and his family had come back and are living on Earth again.

Ms. Question: Do you miss living here? (Huggy nods 'yes'.)

Wordgirl/Becky: There you go, Ms. Question.

Ms. Question: When do I bring this back?

Wordgirl/Becky: In two weeks.

Ms. Question: Two weeks? Will you be here?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm the only one who works here. Yes, I'll be here.

(Ms. Question hovers away on a giant question mark and waves bye to Wordgirl and Huggy.)

(Later that day, Becky, TJ, and Huggy head over to visit their parents, who are now living in the retirement home.)

Receptionist: Can I help you?

Wordgirl/Becky: Hi, we're here to see our parents, Tim and Sally Botsford.

Receptionist: Ok. Go ahead.

(They go and find them playing shuffleboard.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Mom! Dad!

Mr. Botsford: Becky, TJ!

Mrs. Botsford: We're so happy to see you both! (She looks down and sees Bob.) Bob?! (Huggy jumps up and gives them hugs.) We missed you too.

Mr. Botsford: Are you visiting?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, he and his family are here to stay.

Mrs. Botsford: That's wonderful to hear. So where are you living?

Wordgirl/Becky: He and his family live in my backyard. BJ is thrilled to have his family here.

TJ: So how are you two?

Mr. Botsford: We're doing great. How's Vanessa and the twins?

TJ: They're doing great. Vanessa owns a fashion boutique and sells her designs. Tim the 3rd and Tabitha are now in middle school.

Wordgirl/Becky: Stephanie is in the seventh grade and Teddy also just started middle school. My babies are growing up.

Mrs. Botsford: Becky, that's just how your father and I felt when you and TJ were growing up. Becky, how's your friends doing?

Wordgirl/Becky: They seem to be doing fine.

Mrs. Heaslip: (She's passing by and sees them.) Becky!

Wordgirl/Becky: Hi, Mrs. Heaslip. How are you doing?

Mrs. Heaslip: I'm doing great. I hear that my granddaughter, Holly is in love with your son, Teddy.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah.

Mrs. Heaslip: Who knows? Some day we could be family. Is that Bob, your monkey?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. He and his family just arrived a month ago. How's Tommy doing in college?

Mrs. Heaslip: You'll have to ask Violet that.

Wordgirl/Becky: I will. (Just then, as they walk out of the retirement home, they see Stephanie and BJ zoom past them.) It looks like our kids are about to stop another crime. (Huggy misses crime-fighting.) Yeah, I miss it too. But I have three kids to raise now and I don't have time to go crime-fighting, except in emergencies.

(That weekend, Becky and Huggy go over to visit some of Becky's friends from school.)

(Tobey has to work, so Becky has to take Charlene with her. Teddy and Stephanie are with their friends.)

Violet: (Helping a client.) Becky, I'll be with you in a minute. (After selling the painting to her client, walks over to Becky and she sees Bob.) Bob, welcome home. I missed you, Little guy. (Huggy hugs her too.) I guess you miss me too.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Huggy asks about Scoops.) He wants to know how Scoops is doing.

Violet: Scoops is doing great. (She turns on the TV and they see Scoops reporting the news.) There he is. He stop working for the Big City Times when the TV station asked him to work on the TV news show.

Wordgirl/Becky: So I talked to your mother the other day at the retirement home, when we were visiting my parents and I asked how Tommy is doing.

Violet: Tommy's doing great. He's doing swell in college and he's visiting this Christmas. (She then sees a client admiring a painting.) Well, I have to get back to work. Feel free to look around my gallery. Holly has one in the back.

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh, your mom also told me that Holly is in love with my son, Teddy.

Violet: Yes, I know. Wouldn't it be great if they got married? We could be family.

Wordgirl/Becky: That will be wild. Well, I have to get going. I'll see you around.

Violet: Ok Becky. Welcome home, Bob. (Huggy waves to her.)

Wordgirl/Becky: How would you like to see some more friends? (Huggy says he's hungry.) Yeah, I'm rather famished too. How about we all go to Chuck's Sandwich Shoppe? I'm sure Chuck would like to see you. (Huggy gives a thumbs up.)

(They walk into the sandwich shop and Chuck waves at them.)

Chuck: Hey there, Wordgirl. And I see your aardvark is home.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's right. Huggy and his family moved back a month ago. So what do you recommend?

Chuck: How about this? It's a steak, ham, and cheese sandwich with lettuce, pickles, tomatoes, and onions. And with mustard and mayo.

Wordgirl/Becky: How does that sound, Huggy? (Huggy licks his lips and cheers.) I guess we'll take one of those and I'll have the PB&J and Charlene will have the grilled cheese with pickles.

Charlene: My sandwich.

Chuck: Right away.

Wordgirl/Becky: So I heard that your stepson is in love with my daughter, Stephanie.

Chuck: Yeah, he talks about her all the time. He writes love poems and everything.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wouldn't it be weird if they were to get married?

Chuck: If they get married, then that would make us in-laws.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's right. Can I ask a question?

Chuck: Go for it.

Wordgirl/Becky: Has Matthew's birth father ever tried to contact Sarah or Matthew?

Chuck: No. Sarah said that he doesn't want anything to do with her or Matthew. Matthew is kind of sad that his natural father doesn't love him but he's grateful that I'm here to be the father he needs and wants.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's sweet. You are a great dad, which doesn't really surprise me. You are very dedicated to your family, even your brother, Brent.

Chuck: Well, I love my family, even Brent.

Wordgirl/Becky: You're a sweetheart.

(She, Charlene, and Huggy finish their sandwiches and head home for the day.)

(Huggy then spends the rest of the day with his family.)

(That night, Wordgirl and Huggy sit on the roof of her spaceship hideout/home, looking at the stars.)

Tobey: (Looks up and sees them.) I'm going to bed now. The kids are in bed too.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Tobey. I love you.

Tobey: Love you too. (He blows her a kiss and she blows one back.)

(Tobey then goes inside.)

Wordgirl/Becky: So whatever happened to Gigglecheeks? (Huggy tells her the Gigglecheeks is still in exile but was allowed to attend the funeral for his mistress, Miss Power.) You know, I was kind of sad when you told me that Miss Power died. Even though she was a major bully and all. (Huggy understands.) Huggy, I'm so happy to see you home again. (Huggy agrees that this is his real home.) Yeah, I agree. Lexicon may have been our birth planet, but Earth is our home planet. (They sit together as they continue to stare at the stars in the sky.) And even though Stephanie and BJ are the new Wordgirl team, we're still Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface.

The End…


	7. Chapter 7

Wordgirl: The Next Chapter

All About the Kids

Part 1:

(It's a Saturday before Becky's 35th birthday and Stephanie is hanging out with her friends, Matthew, Rebecca, Liam, Travis, Sophia, and Bethany at the mall.)

(They come face to face with the girls who like to give Rebecca a hard time, Mary, Anna, and Jane.)

Mary: Hi Rebecca.

Rebecca: Hi, Mary. What do you want?

Mary: Nothing. Did you know that I'm Sophmore Homecoming Princess?

Rebecca: Yes, I do. I was at the Homecoming Dance with Liam.

Jane: Aren't you jealous?

Rebecca: Not really. I won first place at the Science Fair.

Jane: Science Fair?

Mary, Anna & Jane: Nerd Alert! Nerd Alert!

Stephanie: Hey, stop picking on my friend!

Sophia: You three are simply not the best.

Mary: Whatever.

(The three girls walk away.)

Stephanie: Don't worry about them, Rebecca. Come on, you can help me pick something out for my mom's birthday.

Rebecca: Ok.

Liam: Don't worry about them. I love you, Rebecca.

(Rebecca and Liam kiss.)

Rebecca: Thanks, I love you too.

Matthew: Hey Stephanie, that was brave of you to stand up to those girls.

Stephanie: Those girls were just full of hot air. They were no threat to anyone.

Matthew: So, do you want to hold hands?

Stephanie: (Giggles.) Ok.

(Matthew and Stephanie hold hands.)

(And after shopping for her mother's birthday, Stephanie heads home as do the other kids.)

(At Rebecca's house.)

Rebecca: Hey Dad. I'm home from the mall.

Dr. Boxleitner: Hey Rebecca, how was the mall?

Rebecca: Great, but those girls are still bothering me.

Dr. Boxleitner: Honey, don't worry about them. You are very smart and talented in your own way.

Rebecca: Liam said that too.

Dr. Boxleitner: He's a very smart boy. Now, your mother left a list of chores for you to do.

Rebecca: Ok, I better get these done. Mrs. McCallister's birthday is next week.

Dr. Boxleitner: Yes, I know. She's going to be 35. Whoa, time flies faster than she does.

(Rebecca goes and gets her chores done as her father goes and does some yard work.)

(At Sophia's house.)

Sophia: Mom, I had the best time at the mall. And I bought Mrs. McCallister the best present.

Victoria: (Who's in bed, feeling ill after her last chemo appointment.) That's great, Sophia. Can you get me some water and some soup please.

Sophia: Sure Mom. Which soup do you want?

Victoria: I'll have the chicken noodle today.

Sophia: Ok. (She then brings her mother her lunch.) Here you go, Mom.

Victoria: Thanks Sophia. Can you mail these letters for me?

Sophia: Sure Mom.

(At Liam's house.)

Liam: Mom, Dad, Holly, I'm home!

Violet: Liam, how was the mall?

Liam: Very good. But those girls from school kept teasing Rebecca.

Violet: Well, try not to worry too much about those girls.

Liam: I won't. Mom, I'm thinking of asking Rebecca to go steady. Do you think that's a good idea?

Violet: I think it's a very good idea. You should buy her a ring or a piece of jewelry to make it official.

Liam: Ok. Sounds good. What kind of thing did Dad buy for you?

Violet: Hmmm, he got me a brooch. The one with the Pegasus on it.

Liam: That sounds good.

(At Stephanie's house.)

Stephanie: Hey Dad, I'm back from the mall.

Tobey: Did you have fun?

Stephanie: Yeah, Matthew and I were holding hands.

Tobey: That's good news. Good thing you're here, I have to pick up Teddy at the arcade. Do you mind staying with Charlene?

Stephanie: Ok.

Charlene: Play with me, Stephie.

Stephanie: Ok. Or how about I read to you?

Charlene: Ok. Read to me.

(Stephanie begins to read to her little sister.)

(At Travis' house.)

Travis: Hey Mom, I'm home!

Birthday Girl: Hey Travis, how was the mall?

Travis: Good. I think I'm in love with Sophia.

Birthday Girl: You love Sophia Throbheart? That's nice. Did you tell her?

Travis: No, I'm not sure how to tell her.

Birthday Girl: Well, just be yourself and tell her how you feel.

Travis: And if she rejects me?

Birthday Girl: Well, at least she'll know how you feel. That's just as important as anything.

Travis: Ok. Is there anything I can do for you today?

Birthday Girl: Um, not right at this moment, but thanks for the offer. I'll let you know if I need your help with anything.

Travis: Ok Mom.

Ashley: Hey Travis, I hear that you love Sophia.

Marla: Travis loves Sophia.

Travis: Mom, can you tell them to stop teasing me.

Birthday Girl: Travis, don't let them get to you. Girls, don't tease your brother.

(Travis' two sisters leave and head back to their rooms.)

(At Matthew's house.)

Chuck: Hey Matty, how was the mall?

Matthew: It was cool. So why aren't you working today at the sandwich shop?

Chuck: Your Uncle Brent is taking care of the shop today. I'm taking a vacation from work. How about you and I go fishing?

Matthew: Yes. Fishing sounds great.

Sarah: Hi Guys.

Matthew: Mom, Dad's taking me fishing.

Sarah: That sounds like fun. Be careful.

Matthew: I'm going to get my fishing gear. (He runs up to his room.)

Sarah: That was a nice idea. You two haven't fished in a long time.

Chuck: I know.

Sarah: So, here's the picnic lunch I made for you.

Chuck: Thanks. You're a great wife. (They kiss.)

Sarah: And you're a great husband and father.

(They kiss again and then Chuck and Matthew head to the lake to go fishing.)

(A week after Becky's 35th birthday.)

(In Woodview Middle School.)

Mr. Joseph: (Holly's and Teddy's English teacher.) Ok Class, let's open out vocabulary books and I want you to write a story, using these twelve vocabulary words. This will be for homework tonight. It will be due tomorrow.

Holly: Hey Teddy, do you want to work together on this?

Teddy: Sure. Meet me at my mom's library and we can work on it there.

Holly: Ok.

(Later at lunch.)

(Teddy and Holly meet up with the rest of their friends in the lunchroom.)

Teddy: Hey everyone.

TJ 3rd: Hey Cousin Teddy.

Tabitha: What's up?

Teddy: Not much. But Holly and I have a study date after school today.

Tabitha: Sounds cool.

Sophia: Hi everyone. I just got a text from Travis.

Ashley: My brother's in love with you, Sophia.

Sophia: He is? That's cool. I better tell him that I love him too. (She then texts to Travis, who's in high school.) There, I text him.

Ashley: So how's your mom doing, Sophia?

Sophia: She's doing ok. She was sick for the last week or so. I think the chemo is making her sick.

Stephanie: You know, Bethany's great-grandma had cancer too. My mom and dad told me. They said that her heart became very weak after she was cured of her cancer. It was due to the fact that the chemo made her heart weak. That's how she died.

Sophia: But my mom is a lot younger than Bethany's Great-Grandma.

Stephanie: You're right, your mom is a lot younger. She'll be alright.

(Later, after school, Teddy and Holly head over to the museum library to do their homework.)

Teddy: Hey Mom.

Holly: Hi, Mrs. McCallister.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey kids. Are you going to do your homework together?

Teddy: Yes.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok.

(As Teddy and Holly finish their stories, using their vocabulary words, Teddy reaches over and takes Holly's hand into his, making her blush.)

Teddy: So, have you thought about us having our first kiss?

Holly: I've been thinking about it quite sometime now.

Teddy: Do you want to try for it?

Holly: Sure.

(They then lean into each other and they have their first kiss.)

(Becky is putting away books when she sees her son kissing her best friend's daughter, and she smiles with glee and excitement.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She goes to call Violet, who's working in her gallery.) Violet, you never guess what I just saw now.

Violet: What?

Wordgirl/Becky: My son, Teddy just kissed your daughter, Holly.

Violet: (With glee in her voice.) That sounded so sweet. Who knows what this means?

Wordgirl/Becky: Let's hope they stay together.

Violet: Right.

(They continue to glee like two teenagers.)

(Elsewhere, Liam and Rebecca are sitting in her house, doing homework together.)

(They begin kissing and Doc comes in and sees them kissing.)

Dr. Boxleitner: Ok you two. This is nice and all, but I thought you both were doing your homework.

Rebecca: We finished, Dad.

Liam: See for yourself.

Dr. Boxleitner: I see. But still, tone down on the kissing.

Rebecca: Oh, Dad.

Dr. Boxleitner: Did you know that your father got your mother pregnant when they were only 15?

Liam: Yeah, they both mentioned that to all three of us kids.

Dr. Boxleitner: I don't want that to happen to Rebecca.

Liam: I understand that. My parents gave me the same lecture.

Dr. Boxleitner: Ok.

Rebecca: Dad, I asked Mom and she said that I can have a slumber party. But she said that I have to ask you too.

Dr. Boxleitner: Ok, as long as no boys show up.

Rebecca: Yay! Thanks Dad. (She kisses her father's cheek and then squeals with delight.)

(Two weekends later, several girls are gathered in Rebecca's living room, while her parents stay upstairs in their room.)

LRW: It was good, kind, decent of you to let Rebecca have a slumber party. She's been wanting one for the past few years.

Dr. Boxleitner: Yeah, I know.

(Downstairs, the girls are all doing slumber party things.)

Rebecca: So, how about we go around the room and everyone tells who they have a crush on. If you have a boyfriend, you can tell us if you kissed him yet. I'll start. Liam and I had our first kiss last year.

Girls: Awwww!

Stephanie: I'll go next. I have a crush on Matthew. But we haven't kissed yet. I'm hoping to kiss him before we go to high school.

Holly: Teddy and I had our first kiss the other day at your mom's library. We were doing our homework and then we just kissed.

Sophia: How was it?

Holly: It was so nice. I think Mrs. McCallister saw us kissing.

Girls: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Tabitha: Well, I don't have a crush right now. I think there's this boy in my science class that's cute. But that's all.

Bethany: Hmmm, I think I have a crush on this boy in my Math class. His name is Jimmy and he's sooo cute.

Ashley: I don't really have a crush right now either.

(Later the girls watch a scary movie and then they all fall asleep.)

(Dr. Boxleitner comes down the stairs and sees them all asleep and the room tidied up and he smiles.)

Stephanie: (She hears him and wakes up.) Mr. Boxleitner, are you ok?

Dr. Boxleitner: I'm fine. I just wanted to see how you girls are doing.

Stephanie: We're doing fine, thanks.

Dr. Boxleitner: You are so much like your mother. Always concerned about others.

Stephanie: Well, my mom is my greatest hero.

Dr. Boxleitner: She's mine too. Even back when we were battling each other.

Stephanie: You don't tell stories like you used to. Why's that?

Dr. Boxleitner: I don't know. I just didn't think anyone cared anymore.

Stephanie: Well, I can't speak for everyone, but I like your stories.

Dr. Boxleitner: Thanks. Well, I'm heading to bed now. You girls have sweet dreams.

Stephanie: We will.

(The Summer is here and Tommy Ming is visiting his family for the summer, and he brings a friend home to meet his family.)

Tommy: Mom, Dad, Liam, Holly, I like for all of you to meet Stacy Neal. Stacy, this is my family. My mom, Violet. My dad, Scoops or Todd. My brother, Liam. And my sister, Holly.

Stacy: Nice to meet you all. I have to say, Tommy is one great poet.

Violet: Not surprising. I used to write poems myself.

Scoops: So, how did you two meet?

Tommy: We met on orientation day. We talked about our majors and it turned out that Stacy is majoring in poetry as well.

Stacy: Then he asked me out for coffee one day and that was it. I was hooked.

Scoops: Well, us Mings have a way with words.

Stacy: I should say so.

Tommy: Anyway, we started going on a lot of coffee dates and we fell in love.

Stacy: He's so sweet.

Liam: So you spend your dates drinking coffee? That doesn't sound fun.

Holly: I think it's nice and simple.

Tommy: Well, the coffee shop we like to go to has a stage and a lot of students and young poets come there to read their material.

Stacy: A lot of others write poetry that is rather raunchy and distasteful. But Tommy's is nice, sweet, and pure. He writes about family, friends, nature. Things of that kind.

Violet: He got that from me, I guess.

Tommy: So did I tell you that Stacy's family is from Fair City?

Scoops: No. That's great.

Stacy: But they moved to New York and this is the first time I've been here. I love it too. I feel more at home here than New York. I love New York but this is more for me.

Violet: So, where will you be staying while you're here?

Stacy: I don't know yet.

Violet: Well, you're more than welcomed to stay here. We have a guest room for you. It's next to Holly's room.

Stacy: Thanks, Mrs. Ming.

Holly: I have a boyfriend too. His name is Teddy McCallister.

Violet: He's my best friend's son.

Scoops: Actually his mother is both of our best friend.

Stacy: That's sweet. Do you and Teddy go on dates?

Holly: Well, we just go to the movies, roller skating, things like that.

Stacy: That's a great date for someone your age. When you get older, you both can go on coffee dates.

Holly: Sounds nice. I also have a wing in my mom's gallery. I paint and sculpt and then I sell some of them.

Stacy: That's very good.

Tommy: Well, Mr. and Mrs. McCallister are also my Godparents.

Stacy: Really? I want to meet them.

Tommy: Ok. Come on. Holly, Liam, do you want to come with Stacy and me. We're going over to see Mr. and Mrs. McCallister.

Holly: I'll go. I can see Teddy again.

Liam: You can take me to drop me off at Rebecca's house.

Tommy: Ok.

(Tommy, Stacy, Liam, and Holly all pile into Tommy's car and it drives off.)

Violet: Scoops, I think we'll be hearing wedding bells soon and maybe the pitter-patter of grandchildren.

Scoops: But we're only 35.

Violet: Then we'll be young grandparents.

Scoops: That's true and we'll still be young enough to play with them.

Violet: I better get to the gallery.

Scoops: And I'm needed for the evening news. I love you.

Violet: I love you too.

(They kiss and head for their jobs.)

(Meanwhile, after dropping Liam off at Rebecca's, Tommy, Stacy, and Holly all head for the Wordgirl Museum/Library.)

Stacy: What's this place?

Tommy: This is where Mrs. McCallister works. She works in the library.

Stacy: Ok. I heard of Wordgirl. But I thought she retired or something.

Tommy: Something like that.

(They walk in and Teddy, who's there, helping his mother, greets Holly.)

Teddy: Hey Holly. (He then greets her with a kiss, that still makes Becky smile.)

Holly: Hi Teddy. This is Stacy. Stacy, this is Teddy, my boyfriend. His mom is over there.

Stacy: Nice to meet you, Teddy.

Teddy: Nice to meet you too. And how are you, Tommy. How's college life?

Tommy: Great. Ever since I met Stacy, it's been wonderful. (Walks over to Becky.) Mrs. McCallister, this is Stacy Neal. Stacy, this is my mom's and dad's best friend, Becky McCallister.

Wordgirl/Becky: Nice to meet you, Stacy.

Stacy: Likewise. You have a great library here.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. It was started by my younger brother, TJ. He's a big fan of Wordgirl and dedicated this museum and library to her.

Stacy: That's great. My family used to live here in Fair City and moved to New York but I like it here. I've never lived here before. My grandparents moved to New York a long time ago. But I'm glad to be here. It's such a nice town.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's true. I wouldn't live anywhere but here.

Stacy: So what do you do here?

Wordgirl/Becky: Actually right now, I'm about to have a reading session. You're welcomed to join us if you want.

Stacy: A reading session?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I read to all the children and my friend, Tommy's mother, usually comes in and she has a crafting session.

Stacy: Wow, this town is really a great place to be.

(As soon as Becky begins her reading session, all the kids, including her youngest, Charlene sits and listens to the story.)

Tommy: Didn't I tell you, she's a great person.

Stacy: Yes, I see how much she loves to read. She seems to be having as much fun as the children are.

Teddy: That's my mom for you. She used to read to me and my older sister all the time. Now she reads to Charlene a lot. My mom has a thing for reading and she encourages everyone to read.

Stacy: Charlene is your younger sister?

Teddy: That's right. She's right there. The blonde one.

Stacy: She's cute. How old is she?

Teddy: She's 3.

(The summer draws to a close and Tommy and Stacy begin to head back to New York to attend their sophmore year at college.)

(Liam, Rebecca, and Travis begin their Junior Year in high school.)

(Stephanie and Matthew begin 8th grade.)

(Teddy, Holly, Ashley, TJ 3rd, and Tabitha all start 7th grade.)

(Sophia begins her Freshman year of high school.)

(Bethany May begins her sophmore year in high school.)

(Marla begins third grade.)

(Leslie's son, Scott begins 6th grade and her daughter, Lilly begins 4th grade.)

(Charlene begins Preschool)

Charlene: Mommy, I don't want to go. I want to stay with you, Mommy.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know you do. But here, you get to make new friends and learn new things.

Charlene: Ok. Will you come back to get me later?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure I will.

Charlene: Ok. I love you, Mommy.

Wordgirl/Becky: I love you too, Charlene. (She sees Marla and Lilly passing by.) Hi Marla, hi Lilly.

Lilly: Hi, Mrs. McCallister.

Marla: Hi, Mrs. McCallister. Don't worry about Charlene. We'll make sure she's safe here and all.

Lilly: Yeah.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Girls. That's very good to hear. I'll be seeing you. (She then heads to work at the library.)

(While at the library, Doc walks in and sees Wordgirl working.)

Dr. Boxleitner: Hey there, Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey Doc. How's it going?

Dr. Boxleitner: So Charlene started school today?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah. She wanted to stay home with me and not go to school.

Dr. Boxleitner: She loves spending time with you.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know. Tobey and I feel that she needs the education.

Dr. Boxleitner: You're right, she does. The earlier the better.

Wordgirl/Becky: Now I'm lonely at home again. Soon all of my kids are going to leave home and it'll just be Tobey and myself.

Dr. Boxleitner: Well, at least you have three kids. Bea and I only have one and once she's gone, that's it.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's true. (Just then the phone rings.) Library, this is Becky McCallister. May I help you?

Hunter: This is Hunter. Victoria's in the hospital. I didn't know what to do.

Wordgirl/Becky: Don't worry, Hunter. I'll be there soon. (Hangs up.) I have to go. Victoria's in the hospital. I don't know how serious this is.

Dr. Boxleitner: Ok. See ya.

(She then informs her brother that she has to leave and head to the hospital.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hunter, I'm here. How's she doing?

Hunter: She's doing better.

Wordgirl/Becky: What happened?

Hunter: The chemo treatment is making her ill. The doctor thinks that someone's tampering with it.

Wordgirl/Becky: Who would do that?

Hunter: I don't know.

Wordgirl/Becky: May I see her?

Hunter: Sure.

(Becky walks into the room.)

Victoria: Hey Becky. How's it going?

Wordgirl/Becky: I was about to ask you the same thing. How are you feeling?

Victoria: The doctor said that I'm lucky that I got here in time. He said that someone's been tampering with the chemo treatment. And that's why I keep getting sick.

Wordgirl/Becky: Do you have any enemies? Anyone who would do something like this to you?

Victoria: I don't know. You were the only enemy I had when I was younger. But you wouldn't do this to anyone.

Wordgirl/Becky: No I wouldn't. So is the doctor going to redo your chemo treatment?

Victoria: Yeah. He's going to start it right away. Can you stay to make sure that no one tries to tamper with this one too?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll stay as long as I can and then I'll let Hunter take over.

Victoria: Thanks, Becky. And Becky, if anything ever happens to me, I want you to know that I'm sorry for everything I did when we were kids.

Wordgirl/Becky: Victoria, I forgave you for that years ago. I see you still have the friendship bracelet that Violet and I gave you in the 7th grade.

Victoria: I had never taken it off. Eileen still wears hers as well.

(Soon Victoria is on a new chemo treatment and Becky stays by her side, as well as Hunter.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Looking at her watch.) I'm sorry, but I have to go and pick up Charlene from school. I'll be by tomorrow to see how you're doing.

Victoria: Ok. Thanks.

Wordgirl/Becky: And Hunter, you need to safe guard her to make sure no one tampers with this new treatment.

Hunter: I will.

(Becky then hurries to go and pick up Charlene from school.)

(As she waits, she takes out a picture of her and her classmates, Tobey, Eileen, Victoria, Violet, and Scoops when they were singing at the Battle of the Bands back in the 8th grade and she begins to smile and cry.)

Charlene: Hi Mommy. I had a fun time in school today.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's great, Charlene. I'm happy to hear that. Let's head home and get lunch. Then you and I are going to go back to the library.

Charlene: Ok Mommy.

(That night, the family is having dinner.)

Tobey: Becky, are you ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm ok. I was just thinking about Victoria today. Hunter called me and told me that she's been getting sick from her chemo treatments and we think that someone was tampering with it.

Tobey: And you think someone's out to get Victoria? Well, she was kind of a pest in elementary school. Rememeber what she did on Valentine's Day?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I know. But I don't think it was anyone from elementary school. Besides she's changed since then.

Tobey: Well, maybe it was someone from middle school. Not our middle school.

Wordgirl/Becky: You think someone from Bennett Middle did something to her?

Tobey: Well, it wouldn't be the first time those jerks did anything to us.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well they seemed to focus their anger on me primarily, but they did seem to punish my friends a lot. I remember when we were in the Battle of the Bands and the kids from Center View tried to steal the first place trophy and Victoria used her powers on them?

Tobey: She also used her powers when they were trying to cheat at the Vocab-bee.

Wordgirl/Becky: But who in their group would have something against Victoria?

Tobey: Vivian Hartley. Steven's female counterpart.

Wordgirl/Becky: Do you think she'll go so far as to tamper with Victoria's chemo treatment?

Tobey: I don't know. But Steven went so far as to kill my mother and he tried to run me and our two younger kids down. And he talked Mark into stealing our friends' businesses. Mark even held a gun onto your brother, TJ.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She has a sneer-look on her face.) Yes, I remember that. He tried to kill my brother.

Stephanie: Mom, is someone trying to kill Mrs. Throbheart?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know, Stephie. I hope not. That means some of us have to always go with Victoria when she goes to get her treatment. Hunter can't do it all the time. And her treatments are once a month.

Tobey: I think we need a meeting with our closest friends.

Wordgirl/Becky: That sounds good.

(That weekend, Becky had invited all her house for a special meeting.)

(Their kids are off entertaining themselves.)

Tobey: So you all know why you're here?

Violet: I think so. Becky said this has something to do with Victoria.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hunter had to take Victoria to the hospital the other day because she became very ill from her chemo treatment and the doctor thinks that someone is tampering with it.

Tobey: So, we were thinking that some of us will have to go with Victoria every time she needs her treatment.

Scoops: How often is that?

Wordgirl/Becky: Once a month. Hunter can do it most of the time, but not all the time. When he can't, one of us will have to be there. To make sure she's safe.

Birthday Girl: Do we know who's tampering with her treatment?

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey and I have our suspicions.

Tobey: We believe it could be one of Steven's friends. Most likely Vivian Hartley.

Violet: I remember her, really well. She was like Steven's female counterpart. I always thought they would end up married or something.

Wordgirl/Becky: None of Steven's friends got married. They just seem to like making out and stuff.

Scoops: Would Steven's friends be capable of doing that to Victoria?

Wordgirl/Becky: Mark tried to steal everyone's businesses.

Violet: I remember that. I was out of work for days and I lost thousands of dollars in sales.

Birthday Girl: I know what you mean. I lost four of my best clients.

Wordgirl/Becky: He even put a gun on my brother because he wouldn't sell Mark the Wordgirl Museum. He was too clever to know that the documents that Mark had were a fake because my brother has a Masters' degree in law.

Tobey: Good thing. We would've lost all of those artifacts and exhibits.

Wordgirl/Becky: And TJ and I both would've lost our jobs. Well anyway, we need to agree to make sure no one tries to tamper with Victoria's chemo treatment again.

Scoops: I agree.

Violet: I do too.

Birthday Girl: Victoria needs all the help she can get.

Tobey: I agree.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. I'll call Hunter and tell him that we are all going to make sure that no one tampers with Victoria's treatment.

(Becky calls Hunter and tells him that she and the rest of their friends are going to help him by going with Victoria to her cancer treatments to make sure no one tampers with her treatment again.)

(At Victoria's house, Victoria, Hunter, and Sophia are having dinner.)

Hunter: Well, I talked to your friends today and they told me that they are going to help us.

Victoria: What are you talking about?

Hunter: Our friends are going to each go with you when you get your chemo treatment when I'm not able to. They want to make sure that no one tampers with your treatment again.

Victoria: You all still think that's what happened?

Hunter: Well, you didn't become sick from it until recently. Someone had to of done that.

Victoria: Could it just be the fact that the treatment itself is making me sick and no matter what I do, I'm going to die?

Hunter: Victoria, please don't talk like that. Your friends and I are going to do everything we can to make sure you get better.

Sophia: Mom, I'm helping you too.

Victoria: I know. I'm just frustrated with this.

Sophia: Mom, Dad, did I tell you that Travis asked me out on a date?

Victoria: No. That's wonderful, Dear. Do you like Travis?

Sophia: Yeah, he's cute. We're going roller skating with Liam and Rebecca and also with Stephanie and Matthew. And Teddy and Holly.

Hunter: Wow, a quadruple date.

Sophia: Well, we're also inviting the Botsford twins, Ashley, Bethany, and this year, we're inviting Scott.

(That Saturday, the 13 kids go to the roller skating rink together.)

Travis: You're really good, Sophia.

Sophia: Thanks, I'm the best.

Travis: You got that right. Come on, let's hold hands.

Sophia: Ok.

Matthew: Hey Stephanie, watch this. (Matthew does some fancy skating trick.)

Stephanie: That's awesome. How about this? (She uses her flying ability to do a spin in the air.)

Matthew: Very good.

Teddy: Hey Holly, do you want to play with the pinball machine?

Holly: Ok.

(Throughout the rest of the day, the kids all enjoy their time at the roller rink and they decide to go other places around town.)

Stephanie: So where to now? (Just then, there's a cry for help in the distance.) Oh Man!

Teddy: You know what Mom always said.

Stephanie: Yes, business before pleasure. Or something along those lines.

Teddy: Right.

Stephanie: WORD UP! (She then goes zooming to the disturbance.) Stop right there, Criminal!

Criminal #1: Oh no, it's Wordgirl!

Stephanie: That's right and my sidekick, BJ! Let's take him down! (BJ agrees and they capture the criminal.)

Officer #1: Thanks Wordgirl.

Stephanie: No problem. Come on, let's get back to our friends. (BJ agrees and they head back to where their friends are at.)

Matthew: Any trouble?

Stephanie: Not really. It was just an average criminal robbing the bank.

Matthew: No big deal, huh?

Stephanie: You got it.

(Later they all return to their homes.)

(A few months later, around Christmas. Tommy Ming and Stacy return for the Holidays and they have news they want to share with his family and friends.)

Violet: Tommy, how are you, Son?

Tommy: I'm doing great, Mom.

(During dinner, with his family.)

Scoops: So how's school going for you two?

Stacy: We are doing great. Both of us passed with flying colors.

Violet: That's great.

Tommy: Um, Mom, Dad, Liam, Holly, Stacy and I have something we want to share with you. It's important and we already told her family this, before we left to come here.

Violet: What is it, Tommy?

Tommy: Mom, Dad, Stacy and I are engaged.

Stacy: We're getting married. (She then shows off her engagement ring.)

Violet: Tommy that's so great. Congratulations my oldest son.

Liam: Cool.

Holly: That's great. When's the wedding?

Tommy: We're going to have the wedding in August of next year.

Stacy: That way both of our families can attend.

Scoops: Son, I'm very proud of you. Your mother and I are both proud of you.

Liam: Me and Holly are too.

Tommy: Thanks.

Violet: We need to call our friends and tell them.

Scoops: I'm right on it. (He goes to call Becky and Tobey.)

(At Becky's house.)

(They are having dinner as well when the phone rings.)

Tobey: I got the phone. Hello?

Scoops: Tobey, this is Scoops. I have some amazing news to share with you and Becky.

Tobey: What is it?

Scoops: My son, Tommy is engaged.

Tobey: Tommy's getting married? (Becky hears that and zooms to the phone.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Scoops, did you say that Tommy's getting married?

Scoops: That's right. The wedding is in August.

Tobey: That's fantastic. Congratulations.

Scoops: Violet and I are excited too. Well, we have to call our other friends and tell them too. Talk to you later.

Wordgirl/Becky: Bye and congratulations.

Scoops: Thanks again.

(Two weeks later, Tommy and Stacy head back to New York to attend their second semester of their sophmore year in college as well as make wedding plans.)

(The year goes by and it's now August and everyone is getting ready for the Wedding of Tommy Ming and Stacy Neal.)

Priest: Welcome one and all to the Wedding of Thomas Ming and Stacy Neal. If there's anyone who feels that this wedding should not take place, let them now speak. So who gives this woman in Holy Matrimony?

Mr. Neal: My wife and I do.

Priest: Do you, Thomas take this woman to be your wedded wife? To have and to hold forever until death?

Tommy: I do.

Priest: And do you, Stacy take this man to be your wedded husband? To have and to hold forever until death?

Stacy: I do.

Priest: The rings please.(The ring bearer, is Scott, Leslie's son and the flower girls are Marla Riviera and Charlene McCallister.) Place this ring on her finger and repeat, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Tommy: With this ring, I thee wed. (He then places the ring onto her finger.)

Priest: Place this ring onto his finger and repeat, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Stacy: With this ring, I thee wed. (She then places the ring onto his finger.)

Priest: And now that you've both exchanged vows and rings and with the cities of Fair City and New York, I pronouce that you are husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride. (As they kiss.) I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Ming.

(With that, everyone cheers and claps.)

(Violet and Scoops are so happy, they begin to cry tears of joy.)

(Later at the reception, after they have their first dance.)

Wordgirl/Becky: This was such a beautiful wedding. I think it was better than mine.

Violet: Yes, it was better than mine as well. I'm only 36 and I'm going to be a grandma one of these years.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey, at least you'll have enough youth to keep up with your grandkids.

Violet: That's true. (She then sees Liam dancing with Rebecca and Holly dancing with Teddy.) I still like the idea that your son could marry my daughter some day.

Wordgirl/Becky: Then we'll be family. I've always thought of you as my sister sometimes.

Violet: I thought the same of you too.

(The two best friends hug each other.)

Tobey: This was a great wedding.

Scoops: It sure was. Stacy's parents did most of it but Violet and I did some too.

Birthday Girl: And Travis, Ashley, and Marla helped me put this whole thing together.

Violet: You and your kids did an excellent job. My son and his new wife are so happy.

(They see Victoria walking over to them.)

Victoria: This was the best wedding I've been to, so far.

Violet: Thanks.

Scoops: How are you doing?

Victoria: I'm doing ok. I talked to my doctor and he says that I have a about five or six more chemo treatments to go and I'll be cured.

(The four girls participate in a group hug.)

Birthday Girl: That's so great.

Violet: It wouldn't be the same without you, Victoria.

Wordgirl/Becky: I agree.

Victoria: Oh, you guys are the best. The Best!

(Later, at the end of reception, Tommy and Stacy Ming head for the limo that will take them on their honeymoon to Aspen, CO.)

Scoops: Bye Son!

Violet: Bye My Son! Mom and Dad love you!

Tommy: I love you too, Mom and Dad!

(He hugs his parents and gets into the limo and it drives away.)

The End of Part 1...


	8. Chapter 8

Wordgirl: The Next Chapter

All About the Kids 

Part 2:

(It has been a little after Tommy Ming, the oldest child and son of Todd 'Scoops' Ming and his wife, Violet Heaslip-Ming had married his girlfriend, Stacy.)

Liam: (On a date with Rebecca.) So did you like that wedding of my brother's?

Rebecca: Yeah I did. It was so nice. I'm hoping if we get married, that out wedding will be nice like that.

Liam: Well, I know we'll have a nice wedding too. So I've been thinking that maybe we should become engaged also.

Rebecca: I guess that sounds good. We should tell our parents.

Liam: I already discussed this with my dad. He said that he proposed to my mom when they were Juniors, a little after my brother was born. And we're going to Seniors.

Rebecca: Ok. I think this is a good idea.

(They then hug and kiss, Liam than drives her home in his new car.)

Liam: I'll be seeing you in school in two weeks.

Rebecca: Same here. I love you, Liam.

Liam: I love you too, Rebecca.

(They kiss again and she heads into her house.)

(Her parents are waiting up for her.)

LRW: So, how was your date, rendezvous, get-together with Liam?

Rebecca: It was so great. We were talking about getting engaged soon.

Dr. Boxleitner: Engaged? You're only 17.

Rebecca: Well, his parents were engaged when they were 16.

LRW: That's right, Steven. (She then hugs her daughter.) I'm so happy for you, Becca.

Rebecca: Thanks Mom. Dad, how do you feel about this idea?

Dr. Boxleitner: Rebecca, I'm very happy for you, Sweetie. I just hope you wait until you're at least 18 to have the wedding.

Rebecca: You know I will. Thanks Dad. I love you both and I need to go to bed. I have to go school shopping tomorrow with my friends.

LRW: Ok. Good night, sleep well, sleep tight.

(After she heads to her room.)

Dr. Boxleitner: Bea, are you really happy about this?

LRW: Yes, certainly, absolutely. Steven, she's growing up. She's not a baby anymore.

Dr. Boxleitner: I know she's getting older. But she's growing up so fast. I'm going to miss her when she moves out and all.

LRW: So will I. But we still have each other, Steven. I love you.

Dr. Boxleitner: I love you too, Bea.

(They kiss and head up to get ready for bed themselves.)

(Two weeks later the kids begin school once again.)

(Liam, Rebecca, and Travis are now in their Senior year of high school.)

(Bethany May, the Great-Granddaughter of Granny May and the daughter of Eugene and Emma, is starting her junior year of high school.)

(Sophia Throbheart is starting her sophmore year of high school.)

(Matthew, the stepson of Chuck, and Stephanie, the oldest daughter of Becky and Tobey, are starting their freshman year of high school.)

(Teddy, Holly, Ashley, TJ the 3rd and Tabitha are starting 8th grade.)

(Scott, Leslie's son, is starting 7th grade.)

(Scott's sister, Lilly is starting 5th grade.)

(Marla is starting 4th grade.)

(Charlene is starting her second year of Preschool.)

(In Fair City High, during lunch.)

Travis: So are you two actually going to get engaged?

Rebecca: Yes we are.

Sophia: That's so sweet.

Travis: Well, if you want to get married someday, Sophia, let me know.

Sophia: We'll see. I think it'll make my mother's day.

Liam: Hey Stephanie, Matthew, how was your first day in high school?

Matthew: It's different, but cool.

Stephanie: Yeah, this is a great school. (She sees Bethany May sitting alone.) Let's ask Bethany to join us. She's always eating alone.

Matthew: Sounds good.

Stephanie: (She walks over to Bethany May.) Hello Bethany.

Bethany: Hi Stephanie. How's it going?

Stephanie: Great. I was wondering if you would like to join us for lunch. You are always sitting alone.

Bethany: Yeah, I don't seem to have a lot of friends here.

Stephanie: Sure you do. You have us. Come and sit with us.

Bethany: Ok. Thanks Stephanie. You're really sweet.

Stephanie: No problem. (She walks back with Bethany.) Guys, I asked Bethany to join us.

Liam: Hey there, Bethany. How are you doing?

Bethany: I'm doing great. I love my classes. Did I tell you that I made the Varsity cheerleaders? My mom was a cheerleader in high school. And my dad was the only Freshman to be on the Varsity football team.

Rebecca: Yeah, I heard about that.

Travis: My mom was on the dance committee and Key/Keyettes club. She used to organize all the dances and parties. It's not really my thing though. I love parties and my mom plans the best parties, but I'm not interested in joining any of those clubs.

Sophia: I'm planning on being in the school play this year. I haven't done it yet because I wasn't sure about it yet. My dad used to be stage fright and I guess I got that from him. But this year, I'm going to try for it.

Liam: You should. They're really fun to do. I've been in every school play and musical since I was in the 4th grade back in Woodview Elementary. I think it was because both of my parents were going to be in Romeo and Juliet. But my mom was captured by the Energy Monster and Sophia's dad got stage fright. So my dad ended up doing the whole thing as the Orchard Wall. That's when I think my mom fell in love with my dad. I'm not sure, though. Stephanie's mom used to be in love with my dad.

Stephanie: I know. That was until 7th grade. She and my dad got together after being enemies for so long. You know when you see my mom and dad together, you would never believe that they were once enemies.

Rebecca: I know what you mean. My parents were your mom's enemies for about that long too. But now, they are such good friends.

Travis: I understand all that. My mom used to be Mrs. McCallister's enemy too. Not as much as the others but she still was. That was because my mom was kind of a spoiled brat and didn't like not getting her way. My sister, Marla has my mom's powers but she doesn't become a green monster as much as my mom used to.

Sophia: My mom was one of her enemies too. My mom, thanks to my grandparents, was always obessed with being the Best. Then my mom told me that once, when she was a Freshman in this school, she had a major meltdown and now she and Stephanie's mom are the best of friends.

Bethany: My Great-Grandma, Granny May was a villain also. She even had my dad help her at the beginning. That was until he met Liam's mom. Your mom seemed to be nice to everyone. And she still is.

Liam: I think she got that from my grandmother.

Matthew: My step dad was a villain also. He told me stories about how he would steal things from the bank or jewelry store, or the grocery store. My Step-Uncle Brent even helped him once in a while.

Stephanie: Oh Man, the stories our parents told were so amazing and yet, scary.

Matthew: I know.

(Meanwhile, over at Woodview Middle School.)

(The students there are enjoying lunch time as well.)

Teddy: Hey Holly.

Holly: Hi, Teddy.

(They greet each other with a kiss.)

Teddy: So how's your older brother, Tommy doing?

Holly: He's doing great. Stacy and he are in their junior year of college and once they graduate from college, they're going to be heading back here to Fair City. I think Tommy's homesick and misses our town.

Ashley: Hey you all. I want you all to meet someone. This is Patrick Boller. He's new in our school and he's in my science class.

Patrick: Hey guys.

Kids: Hey.

Teddy: So tell us something about yourself.

Patrick: Well, my parents moved here from Florida and we tried to get a house in Center View, but the prices were too high and my parents read that the middle school there isn't too good.

Ashley: I told him that some kids caused my mother to be expelled, when she and her friends had to go to Bennett Middle when Woodview Middle was closed for repairs. My mother even organized a 50's/60's dance.

Holly: You know, we should do something like that for when we graduate from middle school. We should have a special dance of some kind, but not like a prom or anything.

Teddy: Sounds cool. I know Ashley's mom would help us with that type of thing.

Ashley: No, I learned a lot from my mom about how to plan parties. We should do this ourselves. But first we should ask the principal if he thinks it's a good idea.

Teddy: Cool.

TJ 3rd: What's cool, Ted?

Teddy: Hey Timothy. We were just discussing on having a special dance for the 8th graders for when we graduate from middle school.

Tabitha: I think it sounds great. Hi Patrick. Remember me? I'm Tabitha Botsford from Science class?

Patrick: Oh, yeah. I remember you now. Hi.

Ashley: That's my cousin, actually.

Patrick: You two cute girls are cousins? (Ashley and Tabitha giggle and nod 'Yes'.)

(The bell rings and everyone heads back to class.)

(Meanwhile, Becky is busy working at the library.)

Dr. Boxleitner: Hey Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey Doc. How's it going?

Dr. Boxleitner: Great. Well, can I ask you something?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure. Go for it.

Dr. Boxleitner: Well, my daughter, Rebecca has been dating Liam Ming for a while and now they're discussing marriage.

Wordgirl/Becky: Liam and Rebecca want to get married?

Dr. Boxleitner: Yeah. Don't you think they're kind of young?

Wordgirl/Becky: Not really. Tobey and I were discussing marriage back in the 8th grade. And we didn't become engaged until your wedding reception, right after we graduated from high school.

Dr. Boxleitner: Really? I remembered when Tobey proposed to you at my wedding reception, but I didn't know you two were discussing it for years.

Wordgirl/Becky: Really. So no, I don't think Rebecca and Liam are too young to be discussing marriage. Liam's parents were engaged when they were a lot younger than Liam and Rebecca but they didn't get married until they were old enough to do so.

Dr. Boxleitner: Well ok. I'm just thinking how about how Rebecca is growing up and all.

Wordgirl/Becky: Doc, I have the same thoughts too. Stephanie is going to be graduating from high school in four years. And Teddy will be in high school next year.

Dr. Boxleitner: You still have Charlene.

Wordgirl/Becky: She won't be little for too long either.

Dr. Boxleitner: You know, you and Tobey can still have another baby. You're both still quite young.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know. We do talk about it every now and then.

Dr. Boxleitner: Well?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know. Well anyway, don't worry about Rebecca. She's almost a young woman and you need to let her grow up and do things, like get married and have her own children.

Dr. Boxleitner: Did you just say that she's going to have her own children?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah. (She sees him feeling tense.) It'll be ok, Doc. Soon you and Bea will be grandparents.

Dr. Boxleitner: Grandparents?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. Hey, don't worry so much. Remember all those stories that Granny May used to tell about her grandkids?

Dr. Boxleitner: Oh, do I ever.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, soon you and Bea will be able to share stories of your grandkids with others. You'll be just like Granny May, a proud grandparent.

Dr. Boxleitner: Thanks Wordgirl. You seem to know how to make me feel better.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem.

Dr. Boxleitner: Well, I have to go now. I'll see you around.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. See ya.

(A few months from now, in December.)

(Rebecca and Liam are out on a date at a fancy diner.)

Liam: Well Rebecca, how are you enjoying out date?

Rebecca: Great, thanks.

Liam: I want to ask you something and I'm kind of nervous.

Rebecca: Ok. Is this a good thing?

Liam: Oh yeah. It's good thing. Um, I'm not as good with this as my dad was or even my brother, but will you marry me?

Rebecca: Oh yes, Liam. I will marry you.

Liam: Here then. Open this.

Rebecca: (She opens it up and sees an engagement ring.) A ring? Liam, you are so sweet. (She kisses him and puts the ring on her finger.) It's so beautiful. Thanks. I love you.

Liam: I love you too.

(They kiss again.)

Rebecca: (She picks up her glass of soda.) Here's to us.

Liam: To us.

(They clink their glasses together and then sip their soda.)

(Later, Liam takes her home.) Rebecca: I'll see you Monday.

Liam: Ok. I love you.

Rebecca: I love you too.

(They kiss and she walks into her house.)

LRW: So how was your date?

Rebecca: Mom, Dad, I'm engaged to Liam. He proposed to me and I said 'yes'. (She then shows off her engagement ring.)

LRW: Rebecca, I'm so happy, ecstatic, delighted to hear that!

Dr. Boxleitner: Congratulations my daughter. I know you'll be as happy as your mother and I are.

Rebecca: Thanks Dad. I love you both. (She hugs both of her parents and then heads up to get ready for bed.)

Dr. Boxleitner: We have a wedding to plan.

LRW: We have to discuss this with Liam's parents as well, also, too.

Dr. Boxleitner: And we have to hire a party planner.

LRW: Well, we know of one such party planner. Eileen Riviera, the former Birthday Girl. She's the best in the city.

Dr. Boxleitner: That's true.

Rebecca: (She comes back downstairs.) Mom, I was wondering if I could get a job at the copy shop, working alongside you?

LRW: Rebecca Boxleitner, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to ask me that. I'll give you a trial, test, tryout period. I want to see if you have the knack, ability, aptitude. Because soon, within a few years, I'm going to have to retire from the copy shop and I would like for you to take over for me.

Rebecca: Ok. What about your prized copy machine? That thing hasn't been used in years and it doesn't look too good anymore.

LRW: I know. I have to retire it too.

Dr. Boxleitner: Give it to Wordgirl's brother. He can put it into the Wordgirl museum as an exhibit. It's a part of Wordgirl history and it should be persevered as such.

LRW: That's true. But, you know. How about I donate it now? I don't really use it anymore and, like Rebecca said, it's getting tired and rundown. And I wonder if there's a way to unmerge myself from the copier. No longer be Lady Redundant Woman.

Dr. Boxleitner: Who knows?

LRW: Tomorrow, I'm going to see if I can unmerge myself from the copier and just be Beatrice Boxleitner.

Dr. Boxleitner: And even if you can't, I'll still love you either way.

LRW: Aww, you're so sweet, kind, tender. (They kiss.)

(That Saturday, Boxleitners and the Mings are meeting together to talk about Liam and Rebecca's engagement.)

Violet: I don't know about you two, but Scoops and I are very happy about this.

Scoops: First, our older son got married and now our younger son will be getting married.

Violet: Our daughter is dating Becky's son at the moment.

Dr. Boxleitner: That's something. Well, I know they said that they want to wait until they are ready.

LRW: But we don't know when that is.

Violet: Well, Scoops and I got married when we were only 18 and we're still together.

Scoops: We've had our ups and downs like in any marriage but we still love each other like we always did. And we have three beautiful kids to prove it.

LRW: Rebecca's our only child and we just want to make sure that your son will take care of her the right way and that he will be there for her.

Scoops: I'm sure Liam will be a great husband for your daughter.

Violet: I understand your concern. I'm the only daughter of my mom and she was very concerned when Scoops and I got engaged.

Scoops: Well, they were concerned when I got her pregnant with Tommy, since we were only 15 at that time. They were concerned whether or not we were mature enough to handle the responsibility of raising a baby at the age of 16.

LRW: But all three of your kids turned out well.

Dr. Boxleitner: Actually, I think your friend, Becky was very concerned for the two of you then.

Violet: I knew she was. She told me before I got pregnant, that Scoops and I should think before doing things like have sex at such a young age like 15 and the fact that she had almost been raped several times before, I guess it made her worried. I didn't mean to make my best friend worried.

Scoops: Neither did I. But she's a good friend, one of my best friends and I'm glad to know that she cares about us.

Dr. Boxleitner: She cares about a lot of people. She even cared about us when we were still villains.

Violet: Now, getting back to this discussion. Who do you plan to get to help plan the wedding?

LRW: We were hoping to get your friend, Eileen Riviera.

Scoops: We know Eileen will love to do a wedding for us. She's done weddings for a lot of us and they always turn out so nice and unforgettable.

Violet: She even did our son, Tommy's wedding, even though he and Stacy weren't here. She and the wedding planner in New York worked together.

Dr. Boxleitner: Wow, that's why your older son's wedding was so nice.

Scoops: It was a very nice wedding.

LRW: Aren't weddings expensive, costly, pricey?

Scoops: It was but Stacy's parents and we paid for it together.

Violet: I see your concern. It is tradition that the bride's family pay for it, but if you don't mind, we'll help you with the cost. Scoops and I both have very nice jobs and we'll be able to help pay for it.

Dr. Boxleitner: That'll be great. But I don't think they'll be getting married for awhile. When we were engaged, we waited several years to get married.

(As they talk, Liam and Rebecca come into the room.)

Liam: Hey Mom and Dad.

Rebecca: Hi Mom and Dad. What are you both doing here?

Dr. Boxleitner: We just wanted to talk with Liam's parents.

LRW: We want to know when you two plan to have your wedding?

Rebecca: Um, we haven't discussed that yet.

Liam: I guess we can discuss it now. How about in two years?

Rebecca: Two years sounds great to me too.

Scoops: Two years? Ok. (He then goes and writes it down.)

Rebecca: And we're going to ask Mrs. Riviera to be our wedding planner.

Violet: That's a very good idea. I'm sure she'll come up with very good ideas. She helped us plan our wedding and she also helped Tommy plan his wedding.

Scoops: She has a great track record for planned weddings.

(Later, the two families end their discussion and the Boxleitners head home.)

(Two months later, after Becky's 37th birthday.)

(At Sophia's house, she's spending the day studying with Travis Riviera, while her mother sleeps after receiving her cancer treatment for the month.)

Victoria: Sophia, are you and Travis ok?

Sophia: We're fine, Mom. Do you need anything, Mom?

Victoria: I could use some mint tea.

Sophia: Ok. (Talking to Travis.) I'll be right back.

Travis: Take all the time you need. Mrs. Throbheart, is there anything else you need?

Victoria: Um, you can get me some graham crackers.

Travis: Ok. (He goes into the kitchen.) Your mom said that I can get her some graham crackers.

Sophia: Ok. Here they are.

Travis: Thanks. (He places some crackers on a dish, while Sophia makes some mint tea for her mom.)

Sophia: (Bringing in the snack.) Here you go, Mom.

Victoria: Thank you, Sophia. You too, Travis.

Travis: No problem, Mrs. Throbheart.

Sophia: You're welcome, Mom. Travis and I have to get back to studying now.

Victoria: Ok.

(Travis and Sophia go back and begin to study again.)

(Days later, Becky, Eileen, and Violet are at Victoria's house for brunch-in-bed.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm so happy to hear that Liam and Rebecca are engaged Violet.

Violet: So am I. Scoops and I married off one son and now we're going to marry off our other son.

Birthday Girl: They came by the other day and told me that they want me to start helping them plan their wedding. They want a wedding as nice as Tommy's wedding was.

Violet: Yes, I know. Liam showed us what he and Rebecca ordered.

Wordgirl/Becky: I was told that Lady Redundant Woman wants to donate her copy machine to the museum.

Victoria: (Who's sitting in her bed and wearing a robe, drinking some ginger tea and eating some home-made chicken soup that Violet made for Victoria.) Thanks for this chicken soup, Violet. It's so good.

Violet: Thanks. I'm glad you like it. I make it for my kids and Scoops when they get sick a lot.

Birthday Girl: So, how are you feeling these days?

Victoria: I'm doing better. The chemo still makes me very weak a lot and I can get sick way too easily. I have to get a flu shot every year. Now I know why my mother stopped getting her chemo.

Wordgirl/Becky: Your mother stopped getting her chemo?

Victoria: Yes. She said that it was not worth it and she stopped after five years of receiving it and she died within a few years after that. Before she died, she told me to not give up like she did. And then she said that I'm the best daughter she and my dad ever had.

Wordgirl/Becky: We're still sorry about your mother. Where's your father these days?

Victoria: He sold our house and our super-long SUV and moved in with my brother and his family. He was going to move into the retirement home, like your parents did, but my brother offered to let him stay with them.

Violet: Do they ever visit you?

Victoria: My father does mostly. My brother and his wife are very busy with work and raising my nephews.

Violet: How old are your nephews now?

Victoria: One is 12 and the other is 10. They used to play with Sophia a lot when they were little, but they don't come here much anymore, except to pick up my dad. I think my brother is too upset about me having cancer that he doesn't want to see me because it reminds him of what happened to our mom and he feels that I'm going to die too. I try talking to him about it, but he doesn't want to listen to me. But I'm glad that Hunter and Sophia are here to be with me and all. They are some of the people who keep me going. You all keep me going as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: I think TJ should have a talk with him about that. Remember when you all thought I was dying from the exposure to that Lexonite in that battle we had with Miss Power's siblings?

Victoria: Yeah, that was upsetting.

Wordgirl/Becky: My brother TJ was there with me the whole time and he never left my side. And the thing is that TJ is not my biological brother. You and your brother are blood-related. He needs to know that you're his sister, no matter what and that he shouldn't shy away from you just because you have an illness that could kill you. When a loved one dies, it is upsetting but that doesn't mean you shouldn't spend time with them because you never know how much time you'll have with them. He needs to make it last for as long as you both can.

Victoria: I wish I could tell him that.

Wordgirl/Becky: Maybe TJ and I can talk to him.

Victoria: Well, you did talk to my parents about the pressures they used to put on me when I was younger. I guess you can talk to my brother. But I want to be there as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: Whatever you want.

(Days later, Becky and TJ, along with Victoria, are on their way to talk to Victoria's brother, who had agreed to talk to them.)

Victoria's brother: Hello there. Hey Vicky.

Victoria: Hey. How are you doing?

Victoria's brother: I'm doing ok. How are you doing?

Victoria: Fine.

Victoria's brother: So, what's this about?

TJ: Hey, um, can I talk to you about your sister? My sister, Becky told me that you haven't been visiting your older sister since she was diagnosed with cancer.

Victoria's brother: Yeah well, I watched my mom deteriorate until she died. I don't want to watch my sister go through the same thing. It's too upsetting.

TJ: Listen, my sister, Becky was in a situation like that once. She almost died, but I didn't leave her side. She's the only sister I have and I didn't want to leave her because she's the most important person in my life, other than my parents, my wife, and my children. She's not even my biological sister. My parents adopted her before I was born. But she's the only sister I'll have. Just like Victoria is the only sister you'll ever have. You need to spend as much time with her as you can because you may not get a second chance. She may die and you'll never have her in your life again. I know you don't want to lose your sister no more than I want to lose mine. (As he says this, he sees his older sister and remembers the time she almost lost her life the time she was exposed to pure deadly Lexonite, during the final battle with Miss Power's siblings and he begins to become upset.) We may not have gotten along when we were kids, but Becky is my best friend now. Just like Victoria is your best friend. At least that what she feels about you.

Victoria's brother: Really? Victoria said that I'm her best friend.

Victoria: I sure did. I know why you have shied away from me ever since I got sick. It's because you don't want to watch me end up like Mom. But I'm getting better and within a few years, I should be cured. I can't guarantee that it won't find it's way back but if I can be better for awhile, then that's good enough for me. But I want my only brother to be there for me.

Victoria's brother: What did you say that you did for a living, Vicky?

Victoria: I'm a therapist. I help others with their problems, such as this one.

Victoria's brother: You are one fine therapist. Or better yet, I say you're the best. The Best!

Victoria: That's because we are the best. The Best!

(They then hug each other.)

Victoria's brother: I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you, Vicky. And you're right, I don't like seeing you sick, like Mom was before she died. Can I make it up to you?

Victoria: Well, you can start by letting your sons hang out with Sophia. She misses her cousins.

Victoria's brother: Yeah, they do. And my wife misses you too.

Victoria: Hunter misses you all too.

Victoria's brother: It was nice seeing you again, TJ and thanks for that discussion.

TJ: No problem.

Wordgirl/Becky: You did good, TJ.

TJ: So did you, Big Sis.

(Later, they all return home and Victoria and her brother start to spend more time together with their families, just like they did before Victoria got cancer.)

(Months later, it is now the graduation ceremony for the Senior class and Travis Riviera, Rebecca Boxleitner, and Liam Ming are amongst those graduating from high school.)

Principal: I give you the Fair City High School's graduating class. Now, before we begin, I like to announce this year's class valedictorian, Rebecca Boxleitner.

Rebecca: (She approaches the podium and watches as her parents clap and cheer for her.) Thank you all. I'm so happy to be voted Class Valedictorian. I come from two great parents, who at one point, were two of this town's most dangerous super villains, but to me, they were just the greatest parents ever and I want to thank them for bringing me up right and teaching me valuble lessons. And they are the reasons why I'm speaking here today. So, remember, your parents are most important people in your life. They will help and guide you in the right direction. Thank you and congratulations.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Whispers to Rebecca's parents.) I agree with her.

Dr. Boxleitner: Thanks.

LRW: Our daughter makes me so proud, honored, fulfilled.

(Later, after the diplomas are handed out.)

Birthday Girl: I'm so proud of you, Travis.

Travis: Thanks Mom. Thanks Dad.

Sophia: You looked great up there, Travis.

Travis: Thanks. (They kiss.)

Victoria: (Standing next to Eileen.) Isn't it weird that your son is in love with my daughter?

Birthday Girl: I guess. I actually think it's great. Pretty soon, all of us kids are going to be related in some way.

Victoria: That's true, we'll all be family.

Violet: We're so proud of you, Liam.

Liam: Thanks Mom and Dad.

Holly: You look so good up there, Big brother.

Liam: Thanks Holly. Soon, you'll be standing up there.

Holly: Not for awhile.

Liam: Sooner than you think.

Scoops: I need a picture of my family. Where's Tommy and Stacy?

Tommy: We're right here, Dad.

Scoops: Hold it. (Takes the picture.) Great picture.

Stacy: This was a great graduation.

Tommy: You said it. We can't wait for ours next year, when we graduate from college. You all are coming out for that, right?

Violet: Tommy, we wouldn't miss it for the world, Son.

Scoops: You know we won't.

Holly: Does this mean we get to go to New York?

Tommy: It sure does.

Liam: Is this going to be before or after I get married?

Tommy: Depends on when your wedding is, Little bro.

(Elsewhere.)

Dr. Boxleitner: We're so proud of you, Rebecca.

LRW: And that speech, address, oration was great, superb, fabulous.

Rebecca: Thanks Mom and Dad. I meant every word of it too.

Wordgirl/Becky: This is so great. I need to take a picture of you three. Can you say 'CHEESE'?

The Boxleitners: CHEESE!

Dr. Boxleitner: I kind of miss my cheese cravings.

(Just then, Violet squeals with delight and she hurries over to Becky.)

Violet: Becky, you never guess what my son, Tommy just told me.

Wordgirl/Becky: What?

Violet: He and his wife, Stacy are going to have a baby. I'm going to be a grandma and Scoops is going to be a grandfather.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's so great, Violet. Congratulations.

(The two of them hug and squeal like two ten year olds.)

Scoops: (Comes over.) I guess Violet told you.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm so happy for you all.

Scoops: We're happy too.

(Becky then hugs her two dearest and oldest friends.)

Tobey: So what's going on, over here?

Wordgirl/Becky: Tommy and Stacy are having a baby. Violet and Scoops are going to be grandparents.

Tobey: Really? That's great news. I'm happy for you two.

Violet: Thanks.

(Days later, Rebecca has started working alongside her mother at the copy shop.)

LRW: Rebecca, this gives me a thrill to have my only daughter work alongside me at the copy shop. I'm thinking about retiring in a few years so I want you to do as great a job I did.

Rebecca: I'll try to do my best, Mom.

LRW: I know you will, Kiddo. (She then looks over at her precious copy machine that she hasn't used in ages because the arrival of a newer one. She walks over to it.) You know, my precious machine. We've had some great times together, you and I. Like the time that bratty kid, The Royal Dandy got blue ink all over you. And the time you showed me your merge button and you made me who I am. Is there a way for you to unmerge us? I like to donate you to the Wordgirl Museum. There, you'll be preserved as a part of Wordgirl history. So what do you say? (Just then, a button comes out that says, "Unmerge with copier.") But what will this do to Dupey? Will she disappear or stay? Could I do that to Butcher? You know what? Maybe another time, I'll unmerge with you. But until then, I'm going to clean you up and you'll be a part of the museum. (She spends the next hour or so cleaning up her precious copy machine, before it's donated to the Wordgirl Museum.)

(It's now a new school year.)

(Travis, Rebecca, and Liam are all starting their first year in college.)

(Bethany May is now a senior in high school.)

(Sophia is now a junior in high school.)

(Stephanie and Matthew are starting their sophmore year.)

(TJ the 3rd, Tabitha, Teddy, Ashley, and Holly are all starting their freshman year.)

(Scott is now in the 8th grade.)

(Scott's sister, Lilly is starting the 6th grade.) (Marla is starting the 5th grade.)

(Charlene is starting Kindergarten.)

(Wordgirl is working in the library when the Butcher comes over to her, who she hasn't seen in years.)

Butcher: Hey there, Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: Butcher? I haven't seen you in ages. (She comes from around her desk and she gives him a hug.) Where have you been all this time?

Butcher: Well, I retired from my butcher shop and Dupey and I are just enjoying being together with our little Lil' Mittens 2. Something is wrong with Dupey though.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm sorry to hear that. But I heard that Lady Redundant Woman wants to donate her copy machine to the museum and she plans on unmerging herself from the copier and become Beatrice Boxleitner. So maybe that's what's happening to Dupey. She is a paper copy of Lady Redundant Woman.

Butcher: Yeah, I know. I just wanted to be with her for years.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know. I remember when you first met her, back when I was ten. Whoa, that was like 27 years ago.

Butcher: Wow, it's been 27 years since we first started to battle one another?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, and you were the first villain I battled.

Butcher: Those were the days.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, they sure were. Can you still summon meat products?

Butcher: A little bit. I haven't done it in awhile.

Wordgirl/Becky: But don't you provide meat to Chuck's sandwich shop?

Butcher: I used to but we talked it over and he's now getting his supply from the grocery store. How's your sidekick?

Wordgirl/Becky: He's doing great. He and his family are back living on Earth and Huggy and I spend more time together, like we did when we were younger. Actually, my daughter had decided to take a break from crime-fighting. She said that there's no villains left and the police are able to go after the common criminal themselves just fine.

Butcher: No villains?

Wordgirl/Becky: Nope. The Amazing Rope Guy had perfected his talent and now he entertains people by the masses and no longer has the desire to rob anyone. Capt. Tangent had quit villainy as well and has opened a pirate-themed pizza place and it's doing very well. Seymore Smooth had retired. The Energy Monster is completely gone. Steven McClean has decided to become a janitor at all the schools in town. He sometimes comes and cleans this museum. Nocan hasn't been back in years. I heard that he got lost and died at sea, while trying to head back to Contraria. Remember Glen, Doc's 'fan'?

Butcher: Yeah. He tried to take over Doc's lair once.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, ever since Doc got that surgery to get his mouse brain removed, Glen had decided to give up bothering Doc and his family. The Learnerer had just quit and I'm not sure what he's doing anymore. So like I said, there are no villains left in town and my daughter thinks it's time for her to take a break. She'll continue to be the new Wordgirl but she'll only help once in awhile.

Butcher: So will there be a third Wordgirl?

Wordgirl/Becky: I can't say at this time. If Stephanie has a daughter born with our powers, there could be a third Wordgirl.

Butcher: Could there ever be a Wordboy?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, Teddy could've been a Wordboy but he didn't get my powers and Charlene didn't get my powers either. Teddy and Charlene are both good with their vocabulary.

Butcher: That's only because they have the original Wordgirl for their mother and Tobey, the boy genius, for their father. Well, I have to get home. I'll see you around.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. Tell Dupey I said 'Hi'.

Butcher: Will do.

(He heads home and she continues to work until she has to go and pick up Charlene from school.)

(Later that year, Tobey gets some time off and decides to go and visit his father, who's sitting in prison in another town for trying to kill his son, Tobey.)

Mr. McCallister: (He is escorted to a window, while still wearing handcuffs and he sees his son, Tobey.) What are you doing here, Son?

Tobey: Father, I came by to let you know that even though you tried to kill me, you're my father and I still love you.

Mr. McCallister: Thanks Son. I heard about your mother's death awhile ago and I'm sorry to hear about that. I really loved your mother, she was my angel. And I'm sorry I tried to kill you. I don't know why I did that. I was drinking a few hours prior so that could've been it or at least part of the reason. I wasn't ready to be a father when you were born. I know I was old enough and was married to your mother, I just thought that I would be a horrible father and that's why I left and that's why I said all those mean things to you. My father, Theodore the First was no saint either. I believe that your son is named after us. He's the fourth Theodore.

Tobey: That's right. But my wife and I call him 'Teddy' and I like to be called 'Tobey'.

Mr. McCallister: That's right. My father called me 'Theo' and he was just 'Theodore'. Do you think there could be a fifth Theodore?

Tobey: Well, my son has a steady girlfriend and he's told me that he wants to continue the name. So I guess there will be a Theodore the 5th. Did I tell you that my son is an excellent robot builder?

Mr. McCallister: No. And I didn't know you were so good at building them yourself until your mother told me. She said that you used your robots to win the heart of a girl you were in love with.

Tobey: That's true. But it didn't work. It made her hate me more. But my changed personality and my love won her heart and now we've been married for 16 years and we have three children. (He then looks at his watch.) Well, I think visiting time is just about over. And Dad, I used to be a super villain back in Fair City, but I've changed my ways because of my wife's love. You can change your life around too. Be a good man and maybe someday, you'll get out of prison.

Mr. McCallister: Thank you, my son. I love you, Tobey.

Tobey: I love you too, Father. (They put their hands on the glass that separates them and Tobey heads home.)

(He arrives home and Becky is up waiting for him.)

Wordgirl/Becky: So did you visit with your dad?

Tobey: Yeah, he told me that he's sorry for what happened a few years back and that he was drunk or something.

Wordgirl/Becky: Did you forgive him?

Tobey: Yeah.

Wordgirl/Becky: Good.

(They kiss and sit together in front of the fireplace, inside each others' arms.)

(It's now March and Tommy and Stacy welcome their first child, Zachery Ming, into the world.)

Violet: Look, it's our first grandchild.

Wordgirl/Becky: He's so cute. He looks just like Scoops and Tommy.

Violet: I know. Like grandfather, like father, like son. I called my mom and told her that she's a great-grandma now and she was so happy to hear it.

Scoops: So were my parents.

Tobey: You two have a very good-looking grandson there.

Violet: Thanks.

(Becky, Tobey, Eileen, Victoria, and Hunter all gather around to meet and admire the first grandson of Scoops and Violet Ming.)

The End…


	9. Chapter 9

Wordgirl: The Next Chapter

Life's Hardships and Rewards

(It's now May and Rebecca and Liam are getting ready to go shopping for their wedding attire.)

(Rebecca now works with her mother at the copy shop and Liam works with his dad at the TV news studio as a gofer.)

LRW: Rebecca, how about this wedding gown, dress?

Rebecca: That's nice, Mom. I'll go and try it on.

LRW: (As soon as Rebecca walks into the dressing room.) Thank you, Wordgirl for coming along on this shopping trip.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem. You came with me when I went to shop for my wedding and I think I went when you shopped for your gown too.

LRW: That's true. So is Stephanie excited about being the Maid of Honor?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, she is. I was Maid of Honor at your wedding and at my friend, Violet's wedding also. And I like to thank Rebecca for asking Charlene to be the flower girl.

Charlene: (She runs into the room in her flower girl dress.) Mommy, do I look like a princess?

Wordgirl/Becky: You sure do, Charlene. Are you nervous about Rebecca getting married?

LRW: Maybe a little. But I'm not as nervous as Doc is.

(Throughout the day, the women shop for gowns.)

(It is now June and Tommy Ming and Stacy are now graduated from college and had moved back to Fair City with their son, Zachary.)

(Tommy's parents, brother, and sister are all at his house for a special family dinner.)

Violet: So tell me what you both plan to do for a living?

Tommy: Well, while I was in college, I made and published a book of poems. But aside from that, I'm going to be a Poetry professor at Fair City College.

Stacy: I'm more into short stories. But we're both going to be college professors.

Scoops: Wow, that sounds very nice, Son.

Violet: We're so proud of both of you.

Stacy: So how's the wedding plans going?

Liam: Good. Rebecca and I are going to have big wedding party. We have four bridesmaids and four groomsmen. My best man is Matthew and Rebecca's Maid of Honor is Mrs. McCallister's daughter, Stephanie. Her other daughter, Charlene is going to be the flower girl.

Tommy: Wow, that sounds very nice. Can't wait.

Holly: So who's the ring bearer?

Liam: We're not going to have one. Matthew will hold the ring that I'm giving to Rebecca and Stephanie is holding the ring that Rebecca is giving to me.

Holly: Cool idea.

Stacy: So who are the bridesmaids?

Liam: Um, Holly, Ashley Riviera, Sophia Throbheart, and Tabitha Botsford. And the groomsmen are Teddy McCallister, TJ the 3rd Botsford, Travis Riviera, and Tommy.

Scoops: So did you all get the wedding attire bought and paid for?

Liam: We sure did.

Holly: I can't wait for the wedding.

Violet: Neither can we.

(Just then, Zachary Ming begins to cry.)

Stacy: Oh, what's wrong, Zack? (She picks him up and begins to feed him.) There you go.

Violet: He's such a good baby. So are you two planning on having more?

Tommy: Sure we are. We want to wait until Zack here is at least one before trying for another one.

Stacy: I can't wait to have more children.

Scoops: You know if you ever need a babysitter, we're here for you, unless we're working or something.

Tommy: Thanks Mom and Dad.

Stacy: So Holly, what do you want to do when you finish high school?

Holly: I want to do basically what my mom does and someday I want to take over the gallery when Mom retires from working there.

Violet: Right now, Holly has her own wing in the gallery. She's been selling some of her work also.

Holly: It's still not as good as Mom's.

Violet: Holly, I told you that it takes time. There's no need to rush into anything. I didn't really started to sell my art until I was in my second year of college and you're already selling yours in high school. I say that makes you better than I am.

Scoops: And we're both proud of you, Holly.

Holly: Thanks Mom and Dad.

(Elsewhere, Doc and Lady are having dinner with Rebecca.)

(Rebecca goes on and discusses her upcoming wedding.)

Rebecca: So is there something else you all want to talk about?

LRW: I've been giving this a lot of thought. But I think I want to unmerge myself from the copier that is now sitting in the museum.

Rebecca: Are you allowed to do that, Mom?

LRW: Wordgirl told her brother that I may want to do that. She told me that he has it in storge for now and after I unmerge myself from the copier, he's going to display it in the museum.

Dr. Boxleitner: But what's the problem?

LRW: I need to talk to Butcher and Dupey about this. If I unmerge myself, Dupey could very well disappear. I need to tell him that and hope he's ok with it and her too.

Dr. Boxleitner: How about tomorrow we go over to Butcher's home and tell him what you want to do and to tell him that there's a chance that Dupey will be turned back into paper?

LRW: Ok.

(The next day, Doc and Lady are sitting in the living room of Butcher and Dupey.)

(Lil' Mittens 2 is lounging on Doc and since he no longer has the mouse brain, he's no longer afraid of cats.)

Butcher: So what brings you both here?

Dr. Boxleitner: Um, Bea here has something she needs to tell you and it involves Dupey.

LRW: As you know, Dupey is a paper copy of myself and I will like to unmerge myself from the copier that gave me my powers and made me become Lady Redundant Woman. I feel the need to be normal again and I just want you to know that there's a great chance that if I unmerge myself, Dupey here could turn back into sheets of paper.

Butcher: But I love her.

LRW: I understand that.

Dupey: Bea, if you want to unmerge yourself, go for it. And if anything happens to me, so be it. At least Butcher and I had some great times together.

Butcher: Yeah, we did. So, I understand, Bea. If you want to unmerge yourself, then go for it. Dupey and I will accept whatever the consequences.

Dupey: That's right.

Butcher: So when do you plan to do this?

LRW: Tomorrow. TJ Botsford, Wordgirl's brother wants to display the copy machine in the museum by the next day.

Butcher: Can I just have a moment with Dupey?

LRW: Of course.

(Butcher and Dupey go over and talk.)

Butcher: Dupey, I really love you.

Dupey: I love you too, Butcher. But you'll still have Lil' Mittens 2 to keep you company. And you can always keep the copy paper I turn into.

Butcher: Ok. That sounds like a good idea.

(He then kisses her and they hug.)

(The next day, all of the former villains and Wordgirl and her family gather together to say good-bye to Dupey, Butcher's wife.)

(Butcher and Dupey kiss and declare their love one last time.)

(LRW then goes to the copy machine and a green button appears.)

(The button reads, 'Unmerge from copier'. She then closes her eyes and presses the button. Soon, there's a green flash and LRW is now Beatrice Boxleitner. And Dupey becomes stranded pieces of copy paper, which the Butcher gathers into his arms as he cries for the loss of his wife.)

Beatrice: Butcher, I'm really sorry about this.

Butcher: It's ok. Dupey wanted it this way. (He then takes the paper home and properly displays it on his wall, next to a picture of his father and mother.) I love you, Dupey.

(Weeks go by and Butcher, is still upset for the loss of his wife, but remembers that he has Lil' Mittens 2 to keep him company.)

(It is now September.)

(Liam, Rebecca, and Travis are now in their second year of college.)

(Bethany May is now in her first year of college.)

(Sophia Throbheart is now a senior in high school.)

(Stephanie and Matthew are now juniors in high school.)

(Teddy, TJ the 3rd, Tabitha, Holly, and Ashley are now sophmores in high school.)

(Scott is now a Freshman in high school.)

(Lilly is starting 7th grade.)

(Marla is now in 6th grade.)

(And Charlene is now in the 1st grade.)

(At lunch at Fair City High.)

Sophia: Hey Guys. How's it going?

Matthew: (Has his arm around Stephanie.) We're doing good.

Stephanie: I bet you miss Travis being here.

Sophia: You know I do.

(The sophmores arrive.)

Ashley: Hey everyone. How's it going?

Sophia: Great. So do you have the results as to who is going to be voted for Homecoming Queen?

Ashley: Sophia, you'll definitely win that.

Sophia: Thanks.

Patrick: (Ashley's new boyfriend.) Hey everyone.

Matthew: Hey Patrick. How's it going?

Patrick: Great. I got a 100 on my pop quiz in math class.

Stephanie: You're great at math, Patrick. A lot better than I am.

Patrick: I guess I always liked math.

Stephanie: You're just like my dad. He was good in math too.

Teddy: Our mom, not so much. Our dad had to tutor her a lot.

Stephanie: Not that Mom complained. So Holly, when is your brother's wedding?

Holly: It's going to be next Summer.

TJ the 3rd: So how's your nephew doing?

Holly: He's doing great. I sometimes babysit him when Tommy and Stacy go out for dinner or something and my parents aren't at home and Liam is out with Rebecca.

Tabitha: So, did any of you see the new janitor? He's a bit on the creepy side.

Scott: I saw him, he seems to like to hang around the girls' locker room and bathrooms a lot.

Ashley: Well, anyway. I have a meeting today after school to discuss the Homecoming dance and all.

Patrick: And I have football practice. The coach wants us to be ready for the game, following the dance.

Stephanie: I heard that we're playing Center View High.

Matthew: I heard that it's tradition.

Tabitha: So, who doesn't have a date for the dance?

TJ 3rd: I do. I met this girl in my biology class, named Susan Dwyer and she's super awesome. I asked her to the dance and she said she'll go with me. I'm hoping to turn it into a relationship.

Tabitha: I see him writing on his notebook, "Susan Botsford" like 100 times.

TJ 3rd: Just be quiet, Tabby. Who are you going to the dance with?

Tabitha: This guy in my history class, Kyle Bradford. He asked me to the dance and I said 'yes'.

Scott: I have a date too. Her name is Mary Snow. She's like an angel. So Sophia, is Travis going to come and be your date?

Sophia: Yes he is. I know he's in college now, but he wants to come and be my date.

(Later, after school. Ashley is in a meeting with the Key/Keyettes Club, discussing the Homecoming Dance while Patrick is out practicing with the football team.)

(Sophia arrives home after school and before starting on her homework, she goes to tend to her mother, Victoria, who's sick from receiving her chemo, earlier that day.)

Victoria: (She hears Sophia come in the house from in the bedroom.) Sophia, is that you?

Sophia: Yes Mom. Is there anything you need?

Victoria: Yes please. I need some ginger tea please.

Sophia: Ok. Anything else?

Victoria: Yes please. Can you bring these library books back to the museum library and then mail these letters?

Sophia: Ok Mom. When's Dad coming home?

Victoria: He should be home in two hours. He has a drama class to teach.

(Sophia then goes to run her mother's errands.)

(After mailing her mother's letters, she comes to the museum library and returns the books that her mother had borrowed.)

Sophia: Hi, Mrs. McCallister.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hi there, Sophia. How's your mom doing?

Sophia: She's doing ok. She's a little sick from her chemo that she received earlier today. So I came to return the books she borrowed.

Wordgirl/Becky: Good. You must be a really great help to your mom.

Sophia: I'm the best help. The Best!

Wordgirl/Becky: (Laughs.) You're just like your mother. She was always saying things like that. Can you tell her that my friends and I are planning to come over your house one of these days for a luncheon?

Sophia: Ok. See ya.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. See you and tell your mother that I hope she's feeling better.

Sophia: Ok. I have to get home and do my homework.

(They wave and Sophia heads home.)

(Back at school, Ashley is the last one and is waiting for Patrick to walk with her.)

(Just then, the new janitor comes over to her.)

Brett: Hello there.

Ashley: (Feeling a bit nervous, but not wanting to be rude.) Hi.

Brett: Who are you waiting for?

Ashley: My boyfriend. He's on the football team.

Brett: That's nice. So what are you doing here so late?

Ashley: I had a meeting with the Key/Keyettes Club. I'm just waiting for Patrick. We're walking home together.

Brett: Good. Do you mind if I wait with you?

Ashley: (She starts to feel uncomfortable.) Don't you have a job to do?

Brett: It can wait. You know, you look kind of familiar to me. Do I know your mother and/or father?

Ashley: I don't think so. My mother's name is Eileen and my father's name is Ian.

Brett: You know, I used to date a girl named Eileen in my Freshman year. She was a hot redhead, like you.

Ashley: You know I don't want to be rude, but you're kind of freaking me out right now. (She tries to move away from him.)

Brett: Am I? (He then grabs her arm and begins to hold onto it tight.)

Ashley: Hey, let go of me!

Brett: I think I do know your mother, Eileen. She also called herself 'The Birthday Girl' and she grew into a huge green freak.

Ashley: How's that?

Brett: She was my girlfriend up until Homecoming. Then she dumped me for your father.

Ashley: And?

Brett: The thing is that I was about to score with her, but I didn't get the chance to do so. So I was thinking of getting back at her by scoring with you. And I don't care how old I am and how young you are.

Ashley: (Trying to get out of his grip.) Let me go! PATRICK! SOMEONE!

(Patrick is just finishing up and he hears Ashley call for him in a scared tone of voice.)

Patrick: I need to get to my girlfriend, Guys. I'll see you later. (He then hurries to where Ashley is at and sees the creepy janitor bothering her.) Hey, leave my girlfriend alone! (Brett runs off.) You ok, Ashley?

Ashley: Yes, thanks. (She and Patrick hug and they head home.)

Patrick: Are you going to tell your mom?

Ashley: Yes. He said that he was going to score with me to get back at my mom for breaking up with him or something.

Patrick: Do you want me to be with you?

Ashley: Yes, please.

(They head over to her mother's party place of business.)

Birthday Girl: Hey Ashley, how was the meeting?

Ashley: It was good. Mom, I have to tell you something.

Birthday Girl: What is it?

Ashley: There's this new janitor at our school and he's really creepy and today, while I was waiting for Patrick, he started telling me things. He told me that he knows you and that you used to date him in your Freshman year and then you broke up with him after Homecoming.

Birthday Girl: Yes, I did date someone prior to your father. His name was Brett Thomas. I thought he was a great guy until he tried to do things to me. He even put the date-rape drug into my soda and I passed out. Thankfully, my friends, Mr. and Mrs. McCallister came to my rescue. That was when I broke up with him and started dating your father shortly after that. Wait, what did he try to do to you, Ashley?

Ashley: He said that he was going to score with me to get back at you. He also called you a giant green freak.

Birthday Girl: I don't care what hurtful things he calls me but to punish my children because of something he couldn't do with me is inexcusable. I'm going down there and tell him to leave you alone. And then I'm going to tell the school what he tried to do. If I know the staff at Fair City High, they won't stand for this.

(The next day, after school, Eileen arrives at Fair City High to confront Brett.)

Principal: Can I help you?

Birthday Girl: Hi, I'm Eileen Riviera. My daughter, Ashley came home yesterday and said that your new janitor tried to molest her or something. I need to have a conversation with him, if you don't mind.

Principal: What is the janitor's name?

Birthday Girl: Brett Thomas. He was once a student here as well, before he transferred to Center View High.

Principal: Yes, I do know him. I'll ask him to come here. And don't worry, if he admits to doing it, you can be sure that I'll fire him and report him to the police.

Birthday Girl: Thanks. I knew Fair City High would do the right thing.

Principal: The safety of our students is our top priority. (Within minutes, Brett shows up at the principal's office and he sees Eileen there, waiting to confront him.)

Brett: Hello there. What's this about?

Principal: Brett, Mrs. Riviera here tells me that her daughter, Ashley told her yesterday that you tried to molest her or something.

Brett: I didn't do anything like that. The girl was obviously making that up.

Birthday Girl: I don't think so, Brett. I know pretty well that my daughter wouldn't lie to me about something like that. And I know you well enough to know that she was telling the truth. She said that you wanted to score with her because you're mad that I broke up with you. And I told her the reason I broke up with you. It was because you wanted to make out with me and you gave me the date-rape drug in order to make that happen.

Brett: How else I was going to do it with you? You weren't interested when I was ready and I had to do something in order to make you do what I want.

Birthday Girl: Brett, do we really need to have that same discussion from high school? Come on, we're almost 40 now, let's grow up and be mature.

Brett: I didn't get to score with you so I have to punish your daughter because of that.

Birthday Girl: You're such a loser, Brett. I'm so glad I'm not with you anymore. Ian is a much better guy and he treats me and our children with respect. And what is the problem with your family, Brett? You, your cousin, Steven, his father? You're all a bunch of jerks, obsessed with sex.

Brett: Whatever. You and your friends are so obessed with doing things the old-fashioned way.

Birthday Girl: At least we're happy. Come on, Ashley. (She then turns back towards Brett.) And if I ever hear of you trying this with either of my daughters or the daughters of my friends, you'll feel the full wrath of the Birthday Girl. And trust me, it won't be pretty.

Brett: So. I can just call out the Center View law-enforcement. They have ways of dealing with a freak like you if you try to threaten me. I know that you got expelled from Bennett Middle and that you almost killed my cousin, Steven during the Battle of the Bands show.

Birthday Girl: I've never killed anyone, Brett. Your cousin kept harassing my friends and I. And your uncle called someone to take away my friend's pet because he and his friends only got second place in that contest. You know, I used to turn into Birthday Girl because I didn't get my way and I was a spoiled brat. But since middle school, I only turn into Birthday Girl when those I care about are being hurt or whatever. My friends are more important than getting birthday presents everyday.

Brett: Ugh! That sounded so stupid. Anyway, remember what I said.

Birthday Girl: Look, whatever it takes, I'm going to make sure that those I care about are kept safe from people like you. (She then walks out of the school, followed by Ashley.)

Ashley: Mom, is he going to really go after you? (She has fears about that now.)

Birthday Girl: Ashley, as I said to Brett, my family and friends are more important than anything.

(A few days later, Eileen, Becky, and Violet are having their monthly luncheon in Victoria's house.)

Violet: So, I heard from Holly that Ashley had a confrontation with Brett Thomas.

Birthday Girl: That's true. He told her that he was punishing her because of what I didn't do with him.

Wordgirl/Becky: Did he?

Birthday Girl: No. Luckily, Ashley's boyfriend, Patrick was there to help her. And then after I told on him and all, the principal of the school fired him and reported him to the police.

Victoria: (Sitting in her robe and sitting in her easy chair, sipping ginger tea.) Sophia told me, that she heard from Ashley that Brett said that if you ever came after him for whatever, that he would have his father call the law-enforcement in Center View and that they have a way to deal with you. I don't know what that means, but it doesn't sound good to me.

Violet: Becky and I agree.

Birthday Girl: His cousin Steven told him that I tried to kill him once at the Battle of the Bands show.

Wordgirl/Becky: You had never killed anyone. None of the villains had. And I don't think you were going to kill Steven.

Birthday Girl: Of course not. Even if you didn't show up to help. And now Ashley is worried about me.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I would tell her to not worry so much, but I know what those people in Center View are like. They are ruthless and they usually carry out their threats.

Victoria: I just found out who it was who tampered with my chemo awhile back. It was Vivian Hartley. She works in the hospital in Center View and she has access to the chemo medicine.

Wordgirl/Becky: You know, I always assumed that Steven would end up married to Vivian. They were so much alike, it was scary.

Victoria: Well, I heard that she and Steven used to make love a lot and that she had gotten pregnant like several times, but she always got an abortion.

Violet: I could never do that. When Scoops and I first found out about Tommy, I had several doctors ask me if I wanted to have an abortion and I'm so glad I said 'no'. I wouldn't have my wonderful grandson, Zachary.

Wordgirl/Becky: He is a great baby. How old is he now?

Violet: He's six months old now. He already is trying to say words. I think I heard him say "Gamma". I think he was trying to say, "Grandma".

Victoria: That's adorable. Is Tommy and Stacy going to have more kids?

Violet: They're thinking about it.

Birthday Girl: So, I was talking to Liam and Rebecca the other day at work and they are really getting their wedding plans together.

Violet: I know, Liam bought his tux the other day and he tried it on and he's so handsome. Just like Scoops and Tommy. Makes a mother proud.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow. I can't wait for Stephanie gets married. She and Matthew are talking about it a lot.

Violet: You do know if Stephanie marries Matthew, you'll be in the same family with Chuck.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know that. I'm married to one former villain and I'm sort of related to Eileen, because her husband is TJ's brother-in-law.

Birthday Girl: You know what I heard from Travis. Bethany May is now engaged.

Wordgirl/Becky: Granny May's great-granddaughter?

Birthday Girl: That's right. Eugene and Emma are soon to be grandparents as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, all the kids are getting older, aren't they?

Violet: Yeah, I guess so.

Victoria: I think I know what she's saying. The kids are getting older and that means so are we.

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh, right. We're almost 40 years old.

Birthday Girl: Come on, Becky. You don't look like you're almost 40. You still look young.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

Violet: And all those years of being Wordgirl really helped to keep you fit and healthy.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, but I kind of miss being Wordgirl. I miss the days where I would fly around and battle villains.

Birthday Girl: You mean that you miss the days where I would have a spoiled-brat moment and turn into Birthday Girl and you have to talk me into shrinking back to normal?

Victoria: Or I would use my recorder to steal things or to hypnotize people?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, kind of.

Victoria: Yeah, we miss it too.

Birthday Girl: I agree. But there aren't anymore villains left. The ones that Stephanie was battling were left-overs from when you were Wordgirl.

Victoria: And they all either retired, died, or got better jobs.

(Later at the end of their luncheon, Becky goes to pick up Charlene from school before heading back to the library to work.)

(It is now Homecoming and Sophia Throbheart has been crowned Homecoming Queen.)

(Later, at the end of the dance, Travis is taking Sophia home.)

(At her house.)

Travis: Sophia, this was a great night for me.

Sophia: For me too.

(They kiss.)

Travis: Before you go, I just want to give you something. This is special and my mom helped me to pick it out. I know you're still in high school, but I don't like being away from you. I love you so much and I would like to ask you if you will marry me? (He then opens a ring box.)

Sophia: Is that an engagement ring, Travis?

Travis: It sure is. So, do you want to marry me?

Sophia: Travis, I love you very much and yes, I will marry you. (He then slips the ring onto her finger and they kiss.)

Travis: Thank you for accepting. I was nervous that you wouldn't.

Sophia: Why wouldn't I?

Travis: Because you're still in high school and all.

Sophia: That doesn't matter. I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life.

Travis: Great.

(They kiss one more time and she heads into her house.)

Hunter: Hey Sophia. How was Homecoming?

Sophia: It was great. I was crowned Homecoming Queen and just now, Travis proposed to me.

Victoria: You're getting married to Travis?

Sophia: That's right.

Victoria: That's such a great news, Sophia. I'm so happy for you.

Sophia: Thanks Mom.

Hunter: But you're going to wait until after you graduate from high school, right?

Sophia: Of course, Dad.

Hunter: I'm happy too, Baby.

Sophia: Thanks. I have the best parents. The Best!

(That Monday, Becky is working at the library when she sees Victoria coming to her.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey there, Victoria. You seem happy today.

Victoria: Guess what happened last Friday.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know, Sophia became Homecoming Queen.

Victoria: Well, yeah, that. But I was going to tell you that Travis proposed to her.

Wordgirl/Becky: You're serious? Travis and Sophia are engaged? That's great congratulations, Victoria. I'm guessing you and Hunter are happy about this.

Victoria: I sure am.

(Just then, Eileen comes in.)

Birthday Girl: Hey Becky, Victoria. I'm guessing that you know that Travis and Sophia are engaged.

Victoria: Yes I do. That means we're going to be related. (Both Victoria and Eileen squeal with excitement.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm happy for you two. Soon, we'll all be related in some way.

Victoria: That's both creepy and cool. I think we should go out for lunch to celebrate.

Wordgirl/Becky: I can call Violet and we can all go to the Chuck's sandwich shop.

Victoria: That will be great.

(Soon, the four women are sitting in Chuck's sandwich shop.)

Violet: (Lifts her glass with lime-flavored water.) Here's to the mother of the bride, Victoria Best-Throbheart. May your daughter have the best wedding.

Wordgirl/Becky: And here's to the mother of the groom. May you son have the most festive wedding.

Women: CHEERS!

Chuck: Hey there.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hi Chuck. How's it going?

Chuck: Great. My stepson said that he was crowned Homecoming Prince for the Junior class.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know, my daughter was crowned Homecoming Princess for the junior class.

Chuck: They really seem in love don't they?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, they sure are. Victoria and Eileen just told me that Travis and Sophia are engaged.

Chuck: That's great to hear.

Wordgirl/Becky: So how is Butcher doing since Dupey was gone?

Chuck: He's doing better than I thought. He still has his kitty and all.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, at least he's not alone. How are you and Sarah doing?

Chuck: Great. So I haven't seen Stephanie become Wordgirl in awhile.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, Stephanie told me that she's going to take a break for awhile. She said that since there are no more villains for her to battle.

Chuck: You miss being Wordgirl, don't you?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I do. I wish I could go back to when I was ten again. But at the same time, I like it that we're all friends now and not enemies like we were then.

Chuck: Yeah, I like having you as a friend more than an enemy.

Wordgirl/Becky: Awww, thanks Chuck.

(Later, they are having lunch, when a masked man enters the sandwich shop.)

Masked Man: Look Pal, give me all the money or I'll kill you!

Chuck: You can't threaten me. I'm the former Chuck, the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy. I know all about robbing businesses because I used to do it myself.

Masked Man: That's a very touching story, I don't care. Give me the money or I'll kill you. (He then pulls out a real gun and aims it at Chuck.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll be right back. I have to go to the Ladies' room.

Masked Man: You're not going anywhere, Missy. No one is.

Victoria: If I only had my recorder with me.

Wordgirl/Becky: I need to transform, but I don't want that robber to see me.

Violet: We'll cover you up.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She transforms.) WORD UP! (She then takes to the sky and hovers over the robber.) Hold it right there, Criminal! Leave these people alone!

Masked Man: Look, I'm not playing here. Give me the money, Freakie Old Man!

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok, I warned you! (She then flies towards the man, and the man gets scared and fires his gun, shooting her in the shoulder.) OUCH!

Masked Man: And for not doing as I say, Pal, I'm going to have to punish you.

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't think so. (She then does something that she's never done to any of her past villains, she goes to punch the robber and he lands flat on his back where Wordgirl ties him up and the police take him to jail.) There, I've never had to punch anyone before, but he gave me no choice.

Chuck: He deserved it. Are you going to be ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: I think so. I need to go to and see Doc. He can fix me up, I hope.

(Later, they head for Doc's home and he sees that she has a gunshot wound on her shoulder.)

Tobey: (Violet had called him and told him that Becky had been shot for defending Chuck against a robber with a gun.) Is she going to be Ok?

Dr. Boxleitner: I think so. It's a clean wound. Hold still, while I treat this.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks for doing this for me.

Dr. Boxleitner: Don't mention it.

Chuck: You saved my life, Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: I would do it again in a heartbeat. But I think I'm getting too old for this type of thing.

Tobey: I'll take you home and you can rest a bit. I'll go and pick up Charlene from school.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. That's great, Tobey. Thanks again, Doc.

Dr. Boxleitner: No problem.

Chuck: And thanks again for helping me. Now I know how it feels to be robbed and to be saved by Wordgirl.

Dr. Boxleitner: She rescued Rebecca from Glen. It's so good to have Wordgirl there for when we need help.

(She smiles at them and heads home.)

(After Wordgirl and Tobey leave Doc's home.)

Chuck: You know what, Wordgirl's always been there for us, even back when we were villains.

Dr. Boxleitner: I know. We should do something for her to show our appreciation. Did I tell you that when I first became Dr. Two-Brains, she kept on trying to help me to fight the control the mouse-brain had on me? Of course, I always lost.

Chuck: Even though, she was always very encouraging. And I agree with you. We former villains should all get together and throw her an appreciation party.

Dr. Boxleitner: Not all of them. Only the ones who know her secret. There are still some who don't know.

Chuck: I'll make up a guest list. What about Victoria Best? She's got cancer and she often gets sick.

Dr. Boxleitner: I don't think Victoria would care about that. She would want to come anyway.

Chuck: I also think it should be a surprise.

Dr. Boxleitner: Ok.

(That weekend, all of Wordgirl's former villains, who know her secret, show up at Doc and Bea's house, including Tobey, Victoria, and Eileen.)

Ms. Question: So, what's this about?

Chuck: Steven and I want to throw Wordgirl a party to show her that we appreciate her.

Tobey: I already appreciate her. But a party does sound fun.

Victoria: I agree. I do appreciate everything she's done for me, even before we became friends.

Birthday Girl: I agree.

Tobey: So when is this party taking place?

Dr. Boxleitner: I think it should be sometime after her 38th birthday.

Beatrice: But remember, Rebecca's wedding is coming up in May.

Dr. Boxleitner: I know that. This won't interfere with Rebecca's wedding.

Ms. Question: So is this just going to be us and Wordgirl?

Tobey: And we don't have to invite Violet and Scoops or anyone like that?

Chuck: That's right and we want to have it in Doc's former warehouse lair.

Tobey: You still have that warehouse lair?

Dr. Boxleitner: I sure do. When Rebecca was 6, I turned it into a playhouse for her and now it's just for storage.

Tobey: Becky and I had our wedding reception there.

Beatrice: I remember that.

Birthday Girl: So, do you all want to get started on planning this party? (She gets out her notebook and begins to write down ideas.) And I'll need a copy of the guest list.

Chuck: But all of the guests are here.

Birthday Girl: I know. I just want to have one, just in case.

Chuck: Ok. Here you go.

(Several months later, in the month of March.)

(Tobey is driving Becky around town.)

Wordgirl/Becky: So where are we going, Tobey and why couldn't we bring the kids with us?

Tobey: I just wanted to spend time with just the two of us, away from the kids. (He then turns on the radio and the song, "Then He Kissed Me" plays.) Remember that song?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I sang it for the Battle of the Bands. I loved singing that song.

Tobey: And I loved hearing you sing it.

(They kiss and she goes and sings along to it.)

(The next song that plays is "A Groovy Kind of Love" and Tobey begins to sing along to it.)

Wordgirl/Becky: You didn't sing that song for the Battle of the Bands.

Tobey: I know. But it still describes our relationship.

Wordgirl/Becky: I agree.

(They then arrive at their destination.)

Tobey: Here we are, my lovely wife.

Wordgirl/Becky: But this is Doc's old lair from when he was Dr. Two-Brains. Why are we here?

Tobey: No reason. (He knocks and the door opens.) We're here.

Former Villains: SURPRISE!

Wordgirl/Becky: What's this? My birthday was last month.

Dr. Boxleitner: Becky, this is a special party that all of us former villains put together for you.

Chuck: It's an Appreciation Party. All of us former villains apprieciate what you have done for us in these past years.

Butcher: And even back when we were battling each other.

Wordgirl/Becky: You guys are the best. The Best! Sorry to use one of your catch phrases, Victoria.

Victoria: It's no problem. You can use my catch phrases if you wish.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. "Eyes on the prize".

Victoria: Man, I haven't said that in years.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey Eileen, did you help put this party together?

Birthday Girl: Hey, I'm a professional. But I wasn't the one who thought it up. Doc and Chuck were the ones who thought it up.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks to you all for this. And I appreciate you all too. I even appreciate those who can't be with us.

(In a moment of silence, they are all reminded of those villains who had passed on.)

(Just then, there's a knock on the door.)

Dr. Boxleitner: I'll get the door. (Opens it.) It's Capt. Huggyface. Welcome.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey there, Huggy. I thought you couldn't come. (Huggy says I wouldn't miss a party in your honor for anything.) You're a great friend, Huggy. (She hugs her former sidekick.) But this party should be about you as well. (Huggy says no, it's all about you.)

Chuck: Aww, that's sweet.

(A little later, the party comes to an end.)

Dr. Boxleitner: Just before you head home, we, your former villains. would like to say that we appreciate everything you've done for us.

Wordgirl/Becky: I appreciate you all too. We may have had tons of battles, but I never stopped liking anyone of you. And I'm glad that my hopes and dreams for you all to become law-abiding citizens had come true. Sure, for those who are not here at this party, it took them a longer time to do that, but I'm glad that they too are no longer committing crimes. And now that there isn't as much crime in the city, Huggy and I, along with Stephanie and BJ can live normal lives.

Butcher: We're glad that our plots to get rid of you never succeeded. (The other former villains nod in agreement.)

Wordgirl/Becky: That's nice to hear. I'm glad that I never gave up hope on you guys either.

(Later the party ends and everyone heads home.)

(Becky and Tobey are driving home with Huggy asleep in the back of his car.)

Tobey: So, did you have a good time?

Wordgirl/Becky: I sure did. Thanks to you all. Can we make a stop before heading home first?

Tobey: (He sees the cemetery.) Sure thing. Do you want me to stand there with you?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure. (They walk over to the graves of Granny May, Mr. Big, Hal Hardbargen, Kid Potato, and others that had recently passed away.) I know you all weren't there at the party, physically, but I knew you all were there in spirit. I want to thank you all for that. I hope you heard what was in our hearts. You all are so important to me as well and I just want you all to know that I still think about you all everyday.

(She and Tobey leave the cemetery and head home for the night.)

The End…


End file.
